Meet The Other Hardy
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: Summer Hardy has just arrived in the WWF to achieve her dreams and goals, but things don't go as she planned as she falls victim of backstage gossip and rumours and then ends up being hated by the WWFs top superstar. Will she quit or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**_Characters: _**

_The Undertaker (Mark Calaway)- Bitter and lonely since his divorce, afraid to love again and lashes out at the newest diva to the roster_

_Summer Hardy- Youngest of the Hardy family, excited and looking forward to her career in the WWF_

_Matt and Jeff Hardy- Looking out for their sister, helping her out with each step of the way _

_Dawn Marie- Doesn't like Summer at all, wants her to leave the WWF so does everything possible to get her to quit_

_Additional main characters- Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kane (Glen Jacobs) and Ashley_

_**Additional Summary: **When Summer Hardy enters the world of the WWF she's happy and very excited, her brothers are supportive and want her to succeed in every possible way. But along the road she encounters many problems with the WWF divas, they're not too fond of her wrestling style and hate how she becomes a fan favourite quickly. So to knock her down a few notches they start to cause trouble and spread vicious rumours about her, causing Summer to lose some valued friends along the way. Not to mention she encounters major problems with the Deadman himself, he quickly takes a dislike to Summer and starts causing her trouble wherever she goes. Rumours are getting more vicious and nobody believes Summer that they're not true, she loses a lot of friends along her road to fame... Will she quit or will she stay to make people see sense?_

_**Authors Note: **Hey guys and gals, I did post this story before but it didnt get the response i'd hoped for so i took it down. But i've written a few more chapters now so it should be able to get some response... Hopefully :)_  
_It's a story with Undertaker in as always, but he's not exactly friendly in this story.. not sure how ya'll will take to this story but i will hope it is successful. I will try to keep this one updated more frequently as i've been writing it for weeks now and it's still fresh in my mind._

_ This story is when it was the WWF days, it was the best time and everybody could get away with more back then before it turned PG... bastards! The crowds were crazy and every kind of match was legal so it was much better and easier to write about, But there are still characters from the present WWE like Ashley, Jillian etc. __:)_

_Anyway hope you will enjoy this little story, and thanks to everybody who is still reading The Most Unusual Duo, views are still high and it's still being favourited and put on alerts so thank youuu! :)_

* * *

"This is it Summer you can do this" she said as she pulled her luggage out of the trunk of the car and set it down on the floor. She'd just arrived outside the arena getting ready to debut for the very first time on Smackdown. Summer Hardy had finally made it to the WWF after years of gruelling hard work and dedication to the company. 5 years worth of training had finally paid off and now here she stood at the age of 25 getting ready to start living the dream. The dream she'd had since she was 10 years old, to walk down that ramp into an arena with thousands of fans cheering and chanting her name.

Summer had met and had been trained by many wonderful people, but the ones that stood out were Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio and non other than her own brothers… Matt and Jeff Hardy. Never being one to gloat, Summer didn't tell many people she was related to them, yet she was never ashamed of that fact either. She loved both her brothers very much and they'd looked after her through all the bad times.

Since losing their mom at a young age, Summer had taken on a lot of responsibility in keeping the family together. Being the only female in their tiny fragile family she kept all 3 men under control and keeping the spirit alive. But always did as she was told whenever her father gave her a task to do. Matt and Jeff always did as they were told just like Summer did, only occasionally screwing up but they were always put back in their place by their father and his belt. Summer knew he didn't mean any harm as he loved all 3 of them, but he wanted them to turn out as respectable young adults, not failures. Being beaten didn't have any mental or physical scarring on Summer; she just learnt to appreciate the smaller things in life and never once got herself in trouble at school or during college.

Matt, Jeff and Summer had all made their father proud when they all took a big interest in wrestling and did everything in their power to become professional wrestlers themselves. Matt and Jeff being the older two, left home before Summer could, as she was only 15 and too young. So Matt and Jeff set out to live their dreams and start training properly and soon got themselves into minor wrestling companies and Indy federations who travelled across the US. That was when they got their big break and soon ended up signing contracts to head into the WWF.

Summer was proud of her two brothers and watched them on the TV every week noticing how popular they were becoming with the crowd. They got louder fan applause and more cheers than any other superstar and it was incredible. When it reached their 5th year in the company, the Hardy Boyz were the most popular duo to ever set foot in the WWF. And that's when they wanted to bring Summer into it.

She'd started training when she turned 18, just learning the basics. Matt and Jeff had built their own ring in the backyard and it became very popular with some of the lower rank superstars. They flew to Cameron North Carolina with Matt and Jeff during their days off to have a good laugh with friends. That's when Summer started meeting some familiar faces she watched on TV every week and soon trained with them. Learning how to bump and make a fist punch, how to pin, run the ropes and how to dodge. It was hard work and took a lot out of her body, but she was willing to continue to start learning all the high flying moves that her brothers did. They flew around the ring using moonsaults and hurricanranas and Summer definitely wanted to be a part of it.

So Matt and Jeff taught their little sister everything she wanted to know and soon found themselves looking at what they thought could be a new WWF diva. They both thought that Summer could be what the WWF was looking for in women's talent and soon found themselves talking to their boss Vince McMahon. He liked what they were talking about so he told Matt and Jeff to bring Summer along with them one time to show him what she's got.

With that being said Summer became excited to be a part of the WWF but was still in the training process back home. But word had gotten around and Summer found herself standing in front of Shawn Michaels one day.

"_Are you looking for my brothers?"_

"_No sweetie I'm here for you, I've been appointed your new trainer"_

"_Matt's just down the cor-… wait, what?" _

"_I'm your trainer"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_That's what I've been told, unless you've got a secret twin sister somewhere" _

"_Sorry it's just a bit shocking really, am I dreaming?"_

"_Not that I know of, unless you always dream about me"_

"_I think I'm dreaming, but I'm pinching myself and it's not working"_

"_That means we're in reality sweetie, so shall we get started?"_

Summer always cringed when she remembered that memory, she sounded like a complete dork but she was just star struck, it's not everyday you get to meet one of your idols. But soon after that conversation, Summer calmed down and trained hard with Shawn, and he'd certainly given her a workout she'd never forget. It was constant moving around the ring, bumping techniques and exercises that strained muscles Summer thought could never be strained or bruised. But she was covered in bruises and cuts she was finding for weeks and never remembering how she got them all in the first place.

Training with Shawn had been a lot of fun; he'd given her plenty of tips and advice on how to make it in the business without screwing up. He'd also shown her a lot of the ground techniques in wrestling and how to wrestle your opponent on the ground. Whereas when Summer met Rey Mysterio he'd taught her everything he could about how to fly around the ring and be as flexible and quick paced as possible. It was incredible and Summer felt privileged to be training with such incredible wrestlers.

When all the training was over, Summer felt ready to meet Vince to give him a taste of what she had to offer to the women's division. It was lacking talent completely and Summer wanted to be the one to change it all and make it her own. Sunny, Sable and Chyna had paved the way and made it easier for women to get a kick during wrestling, but the divas of today were prancing around the ring in their underwear and not wrestling. It wasn't what the fans wanted to see, so Summer was going to change that.

And that's where today came into it; it was going to be her debut match in the ring. It wasn't going to be televised though; she was just going to wrestle a dark match to warm up the crowd. She didn't know who her opponent was going to be yet, all she knew was what she was going to meet Vince and plan her match in the ring with her opponent. So she strolled along the car park after locking her car up and headed towards the back entrance where the security guard was waiting.

Pulling out her pass she showed it to him and he smiled, "Ahh so you're Summer"

"Yep that's me" she replied with a warm smile.

"Your brothers have been going crazy inside, anxiously waiting for you to arrive"

"Well that sounds about right"

"I'll show you around if you like?"

"Yeah that would be nice thank you" the security guard smiled and then walked with Summer down the corridors to find the place where her two crazy brothers were staying.

"My name is Tom by the way," the security guard said to Summer who smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you"

"So is your name actually Summer or your ring name?"

"It's my real name, I haven't thought of a ring name yet" that caused Summer frown a little as she had forgotten to think about a name to use.

"I like Summer, you should use that"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I really do, unless you're gonna be another wannabe"

Summer snorted and said "Nope certainly not"

"Good, you should be called Summer as your ring name"

"I think you're right, using a ring name wouldn't feel right, I want to head into this business as Summer and I want to be known as the girl who is real"

Tom smiled at her comments and said "Well you make sure you stick to that goal Missy otherwise I'll come after you"

"Ooo I'm afraid" Summer smiled at his raised eyebrow but Tom soon smiled. Even though she'd just met him, it was like Summer had known Tom forever as they could talk like best friends. But Tom soon stopped outside of a dressing room and knocked on the door. He waited for a while before the door swung open to reveal both Matt and Jeff fighting to stand in the doorway to talk.

"I was here first" Matt said shoving Jeff to one side "Like hell you were" Jeff replied shoving Matt straight back. But they stopped when somebody cleared their throat; they looked up to see Summer standing there with her hands on her hips. "You two still behaving like children?"

"He started it" they both said together pointing at each other, Summer rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, yeah I believe ya" Jeff smiled and shoved Matt again, but before he could respond to it, Jeff came bounding out of the room and pulled his baby sister into a hug.

"Hey no fair" Matt said shoving his brother so he could hug Summer as well. "Guys kinda need oxygen here, unless you want to make me move with strings tonight I suggest you let go" they both let go so Summer could breathe again.

"Sorry about that" Matt said and then smiled.

"All is forgiven" Summer replied smiling.

"So was your flight ok?"

"It was alright, a bit uncomfortable as most flights are but I'm just happy I'm finally here"

"Was dad alright when he left you?"

"He got a bit emotional when I leaving the airport but I'm sure he's fine now"

"I think we should call him"

"I promised I would when I arrived, so he'll be thrilled to hear your voices again"

"We'll call him later sweetie, but first we need to go and see Vince"

Summer looked up at Matt and said "Now?"

"Yeah, you alright about that?"

"I'm alright, just nervous"

"Why?"

"Well what if he doesn't like me?"

"Sweetie he's bound to love you, what's not to like?"

"I don't know"

"Stop worrying sis you'll be fine" Jeff said putting his arm around her, Summer smiled and said, "I love you guys"

"We love you too but we better get moving, Vince isn't one to wait for people" with that being said, all 3 of them walked out of the locker room to head to Vince's office to find out Summer's future WWF career path.

* * *

Matt, Jeff and Summer made it to Vince's office and stood outside before knocking. "You ready?" Matt said to Summer who exhaled and said, "Yeah lets do this" Matt smiled and then knocked the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" Vince barked to them so Matt opened the door to head inside with the others.

"Ahh afternoon Matt, Jeff what can I do for you?"

"Well sir me and Jeff have brought somebody who you'd love to meet" Vince raised his eyebrow but then was made to smile widely when Matt and Jeff stepped aside to reveal their baby sister who looked frightened more than anything.

"So you must be Summer Hardy" Vince said leaning back in his chair smiling at the young beautiful woman in front of him. "Yes sir" Summer replied quietly suddenly going shy.

"No need to be scared of me kiddo I ain't gonna bite" Summer smiled a little at that but was still really nervous. "Take a seat and we'll start to discuss business" Summer did as she was told and sat in the middle of Matt and Jeff who were very protective of her. Vince could certainly see how close all 3 of them were and knew if something happened to Summer there would certainly be trouble.

"Well Summer I've certainly heard much about you from your brothers here"

"Nothing bad I hope" Vince laughed and said "Nope not one bad thing, all I've heard is wonderful things about you and your goal to revolutionise the women's division"

Summer shot Matt a small glare, embarrassed that he'd told Vince her goals. "That's nothing to be ashamed of Summer, I'm quite happy that you've got that goal in mind"

"You are?"

"Of course, even I can see how the women's division is a landslide and needs rebuilding and I think you've got the potential to do that, given time I think the fans will take to you and follow your every step" Summer smiled again, happy that Vince had taken a liking to her.

"Now we just need to find you a suitable opponent for tonight"

"What exactly is happening?"

"You're going to be wrestling in a dark match before the show airs live just to see what the crowd response is, I'll be watching from the top of the stage and if I like what I see then you're contract will be waiting for you when you come back to the gorilla" Summer shot Jeff a confused look about that and he smiled and said "It's just slang for backstage sis, when you stand behind the curtain to go onto the stage it's called the gorilla position" Summer nodded and turned back to Vince who was still smiling, "So what do you think? We got a deal?"

"Yeah of course, I couldn't turn down something like this"

"Matt tells me you've wrestled with the likes of Shawn Michaels and Rey Mysterio?"

"Err yes I have wrestled with them, they trained me and taught me everything I know"

"Have you worked with any other businesses?"

"I worked with Matt and Jeff at a couple of Indy federations but that was just to get the feel of the ring and the crowd"

"And how did the crowd take to you?"

"Quite well I'll admit, I just came out to wrestle, I didn't prance around the ring. Just got down to business"

"And what is your preferred style of wrestling?"

"I was taught ground wrestling by Shawn and high flying with Rey"

"And you're trained safely to do that?"

"Vince she can leap around the ring without getting hurt she's fine, when you watch her you'll be amazed" Jeff interrupted as he was getting annoyed with Vince's safety mumbo jumbo.

"I'm sorry to keep worrying about it Jeff but you know how much crap I'm getting off the board"

"What crap?" Summer said without realising and then covered her mouth. Vince smiled a little and said "We're getting a lot of shit from the board of directors, so many people have complained about the violence in our programming. Parents are going crazy saying that their kids shouldn't be subjected into watching violence"

"Then why do they let their kids watch it in the first place if they're just gonna copy the moves? We all watched it when we were younger and didn't go around the streets putting people in the figure four lock and hitting people with chairs"

Vince laughed and said "I know Summer but it's a big lawsuit and soon we could see some big changes in the WWF" Vince sighed at that, hating that his empire could change and possibly turn PG. He shuddered at that thought but said "We've just gotta keep going, get down and more dirty to try and shake this off. Anyway lets get you set up with your opponent for tonight"

"Who is that exactly?" Summer asked curiously. Vince looked at her and said "Well from what you've said, you wouldn't take too well wrestling against some of the divas as they can't even take a bump properly, so I was thinking maybe Jazz or Chyna"

Matt and Jeff had wide eyes at that and Jeff said "You're putting her against Chyna? No offence but she'd squash Summer"

"Hey!"

"Sorry sis but she's huge, doesn't play too well with the other divas, she's the first ever diva to face the male superstars"

"Well put me with them then, I love the lucha libre and the cruiserweights"

"Sis you're going way over your head here"

"Actually that's not a bad idea"

"What?" all 3 of them said together looking at Vince like he'd grown another head.

"Vince you're not serious? Putting our sister out there with a male superstar"

"I am serious actually Matt, if she's got the talk, why not walk the walk?"

"That's just Summer exaggerating as usual" Matt said trying to laugh off the situation but in return got a glare off both Jeff and Summer.

"I'm not exaggerating Matt I think I can keep up with the guys"

"I know sis but I'm just worried"

"Well we wont know if we don't try, so lets find you some opponents" Vince said rubbing his hands together but this time Jeff said "Whoa slow down Vince, how about a tag match? That way Summer can be with a partner against another diva and a superstar"

"I like that idea, but what other diva would want to be put in a lucha libre match? It wouldn't suit them"

"Plus they're not trained" Summer said adding to the conversation.

"Exactly, so who could you find?"

"Well how about Summer is paired with Rey Mysterio against kai en tai? That way they're all lightweights and can easily warm up the crowd with the quick pace" Summer smiled at that but looked at her brothers, Jeff looked happy but Matt looked worried.

"Matt I'll be alright, I know you love me and are very protective but I want and need this breakthrough to be successful" Matt eventually smiled at her words and held her hand. "I know sweetie, alright I give in. Lets make this match official" Summer smiled widely at that and then looked back at Vince who again was smiling widely.

"Alright we got ourselves a match," He said rubbing his hands together again, happy that another great plan was coming together.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" Matt said for the hundredth time to Summer as she was stretching her legs. "Matt I swear if you ask me that one more time" Summer replied as she got up off the floor to start doing squats.

"Sorry sweetie you know I'm worried" Matt replied as he watched her warming up.

Jeff was also standing by and said, "Don't worry sis I've got some duck tape in my locker and I know how to use it" he looked at Matt whilst saying that and then smiled at Summer's grin. "Now that I'd love to be apart of"

"You come anywhere near me with that duck tape" Matt said threateningly as he narrowed his eyes.

"You'll what? Give us a wedgie and steal our dinner money?" Jeff said and snorted at Matt's moody expression. "Lighten up bro and roll with the punches, our little sis here is gonna be huge" Matt had to smile at that, but turned his attention to the voice he heard down the corridor.

"Hey lil girl you ready?" it was Rey Mysterio, dressed in his ring gear ready to go. He'd spent the day with Summer, practising the match until it was near perfection. Kai en tai fell in love with Summer and were soon falling over their own feet with nerves whenever they practised a move, afraid that they'd hurt her. But she'd reassured them for the millionth time that she'd be safe but they still worried. Eventually though, the match was planned and they were all pretty excited to share it with the fans.

"Ready as I'll ever be Rey" Summer replied as she stopped doing squats to stand to her full height. She was just a few inches taller than Rey but they didn't care, they were happy to be paired up. Rey smiled and said "You nervous?"

"Just a little bit"

"We'll be fine lil girl don't worry" Summer smiled but then turned her attention to a group of guys who were heading towards her. When they'd finished practising the match, Summer had to do the traditional WWF thing and introduce herself to everybody in the business: wrestlers, divas, writers, managers, stage crew, sound crew, ring crew everybody who did something she had to go and introduce herself. It was quite exhausting and she didn't get round to meeting everybody.

Although she'd met quite a few people she was still struggling to remember everybody's real names as well as their ring names. But the group who were heading over to her now she recognised some members but the one that stuck out was Shawn. "Hey sweetie, we've just come to wish you good luck," Shawn said standing next to Summer and then pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Shawn"

"Not a problem sweetie, you nervous?"

"Yeah a little bit"

"Don't worry, that'll go soon and it'll all be adrenaline like you've never known it"

"You reckon?"

"Oh I know it will sweetie, everybody feels it" Summer smiled a little but then somebody cleared their throat and everybody turned to see Vince standing there looking at them. "Boss" some of them said and he smiled in return.

"Shouldn't you all be prepping for your matches?" he asked them all as he noticed that Summer had attracted quite a big crowd from the roster. "Yes boss" some of them said and walked off after giving Summer some words of encouragement.

"They weren't bothering you were they?" Vince asked going over to where Matt, Jeff, Shawn, Rey and Summer were standing.

"Nope they were being really friendly"

"Ahh I see you've stuck to traditions then?"

"Yup as promised"

"So you've met everybody?"

"I've got halfway, there's such a lot of people it's exhausting walking around every inch of the building to meet everyone" Vince smiled and said "So you've introduced yourself to every wrestler and diva?"

"Not exactly" Summer said twiddling her thumbs out of nerves. "What do you mean not exactly?" Vince asked confused as he noticed her nervousness. But she cleared her throat and said "I'm kinda scared to introduce myself to Kane, the Undertaker, and Triple H"

Vince laughed and said "Those dopey clowns aren't to be afraid of, sure they look menacing but they're gentle giants really, especially Hunter, he wouldn't hurt you. He'd just give you words of encouragement. But Mark and Glen might be a little harder to crack"

"How come?"

"Well Glen will be happy to talk to you as he'll respect you've come to introduce yourself but Mark…" Vince trailed off which nerved Summer even more.

"And Mark…" she said back to him trying to encourage him to talk.

"Mark is the toughest person to crack; he's all about respect so tread carefully around him. He's technically the leader of both the women's and men's locker rooms. Any problems then you see to him. But I don't want to rain on your parade with this stuff now, just promise me you will attempt to go and speak to them"

Summer smiled a weak smile and almost squeaked out "I promise"

"Good, now go and focus for your match with Rey over there, I'll be out shortly to watch" Summer nodded and then turned to head over to Rey slightly baffled by Vince's words. She had watched and admired the Undertaker's career since she was little but never once thought she'd meet him in person. And now she had to go and introduce herself to him, it wasn't something she had against him, but his size and height surely threw her off a little as he could tower over her.

Plus he didn't walk around with a smile on his face, from the stories she'd heard he sometimes shouted at people and always got his way. That was something she wasn't going to approve of but she had no choice in the matter, she had to go and say hello otherwise he'd think she was some snobby little stuck up bitch who thought everything of herself.

"Eugh stupid Vince" she muttered as she walked over to Rey who was stretching by the tunnel to head to the gorilla position. "What's up lil girl?" Rey asked hearing her mumbling.

"Nothing"

"Then what was with calling Vince stupid? I know we all say stuff but you've known him for a few hours and you're already calling him names"

Summer smiled but then said "He was just querying me about the whole introducing myself to everyone thing"

"I remember that, WWF tradition"

"Yeah well he asked me if I introduced myself to everybody and I said I hadn't said anything yet to Taker, Kane and Hunter"

"Ahh the big dogs, don't worry lil girl they wont hurt you, they're friendly"

"I know that but being a lil dot like me is kinda worrying, plus I've heard Taker shouts a lot"

"Yeah he does that a lot but only when you piss him off, other than that he's as friendly as everybody else. Always giving out advice and tips"

"I'm just worried is all, I'm not keen on getting my head bitten off if I say something wrong, when's the best time to catch him?"

"I'd say after his match, he's showered, clean and getting ready to relax with a couple of days off. So go and say something after the show"

Summer nodded but then listened when Rey said "Anyway we need to focus lil girl we're up now"

"Okay lets do this" she turned to Matt, Jeff and Shawn and said, "I'll be back soon"

"Good luck sweetie you'll be great" Shawn shouted as they walked through the tunnel up to the gorilla. "You guys ready?" one of the producers said to them both and smiled when they nodded.

"Yep lets go" Tai en Kai's music died down and then Rey's started. The crowd was cheering loudly and Summer could feel the adrenaline building. "Wow Shawn was right," She said to Rey who smiled and said, "Lets go, follow my lead!" then they burst out from behind the curtain to a huge applause. Some fans were confused as to who Summer was but she didn't mind, she was just amazed to be out in the arena with this many fans.

"And introducing their opponents, Rey Mysterio and Summer!" Tony Chimel said down the microphone making the crowds cheer even louder. Some were whistling at Summers outfit, which consisted of a pair of navy baggy pants and a pink t-shirt and her black and red trainers. It was an outfit she knew would make her stand out from the other divas and hopefully get noticed, and so far it was working. She walked down the ramp with Rey and slid under the ropes and saluted the crowds, who happily saluted her back and took thousands of photos.

But when the music died down, the lights dimmed to block the crowd out and the screen went blank to indicate it was a dark match. The cameras weren't rolling so nobody in the back could watch, but as planned Vince stood on the top of the stage going unnoticed by the fans.

Summer remained focused though and was going to start with match with Funaki who looked wary but knew he had to continue. They started out in an elbow tie up but Funaki took Summer down to the mat but she wriggled out and got him in an arm bar, but he reversed it to a headlock, which slowed Summer down, but she didn't quit.

She fought him off and then he pushed her into the ropes, where she bounced off and jumped over him when he crouched down but then quickly turned around and kicked him in the head. He went down for a while and the crowd cheered loudly for Summer who ran a hand through her hair and smirked as Funaki got back up. They quickly got into another elbow tie up but Summer managed to take down Funaki into another headlock but he got to his feet and took Summer down with a headlock. But she wrestled out of that and managed to take him down with a deep arm drag.

Funaki looked at Summer as he held his arm but then stood back up and held out his hand for her to shake. She did just that and then carried on with the match with the fans cheering and applauding for their respect. They wrestled on the ground for a few more minutes using different judo moves on each other and submission moves before getting to their feet. Funaki made Summer run the ropes and caught her quickly for the spinning head scissor take down. Summer span around so fast she made herself really dizzy as well as Funaki. But she got back up and clotheslined Funaki until he couldn't stand anymore and quickly rolled over to his tag team partner to get the tag. So Summer did the same and tagged in Rey who received many cheers of approval.

Summer stood on the outside apron holding the ropes watching the match with real interest. Rey flew around the ring with Taka with high-flying moves, both monkey flipping each other and using the ropes to gain more momentum. The crowd were going completely crazy and Summer could hear some fans chanting and calling her name. She tried to fight the smile off of her face as she had to come back into the ring to finish the match with Rey.

So she climbed up to the top term buckle and crouched down waiting for both Funaki and Taka to turn around, they did just that and so Summer jumped and flipped in mid air and then came crashing down on Tai en Kai. The crowd went crazy at that and started cheering louder when Rey jumped from the top rope with a frog splash for the pin one two three!

Rey's music started and he held up his and Summer's hand in victory as the crowds took thousands of photos of them. "How'd you feel lil girl?" Rey asked over the applause and Summer smiled and said "Amazing!" Rey laughed as he pulled her into a hug before exiting the ring to go backstage. Their duties had be fulfilled, the crowd was ready and raring to go for Raw to go live on air in a few minutes time and Summer's debut was successful.

Summer and Rey walked back into the gorilla with a round of applause by a big group of people waiting for them. Vince was amongst them with a big smile on his face, Summer's contract in his hands. "Ready to sign your life away?" Jeff asked his little sister as he led her over to Vince.

"Nooo don't do it, he'll own your soul forever!" Shawn said pretending to shake and act frightened.

"Yeah don't do it Summer, he'll chain you up in his office"

"And then whip you, he's got a big collection now" all the guys were laughing at that and Summer couldn't help but grin as she stood in front of Vince and took the pen that was in his outstretched hand.

Summer signed on the dotted line and felt her whole life change in that moment… she was now an official WWF diva.

"Welcome to the WWF Summer, you're in for one helluva ride kiddo"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Summer debuted and it had been a crazy ride indeed. Although she was still wresting dark matches, the writers were currently writing plenty of storylines for her to be involved in. The crowd went crazy for her every time she came out; even in house shows when they were touring around the different cities. People liked her wrestling style and her positive attitude, so she had quickly developed a fan base. Vince had never seen such popularity in a character this quickly and was proud to have Summer as part of the WWF crew.

"Why do you think they like me?" Summer asked Jeff as they were unpacking their suitcases at the arena for tonight's show.

"Who like you sis?"

"The crowds during a show"

"How'd you mean?"

"You know, the way they cheer for me like they've known me for years"

"Because you're amazing sis"

"You're only saying that because you're my brother"

"No actually I'm saying it because it's the truth, you're one in a million sis and the crowd can see that, you're first dark match must have been pretty successful as the crowd cheered louder than ever during you're second one, I know they're not televised and we can't see them, but the crowd is always loud whenever we're backstage and you're out there. They've never seen a diva wrestling with guys like you can"

Summer smiled at her brother's words because he was speaking from the heart, a thing that Jeff did all the time. He told you the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not because that was the way Jeff was.

"When do you think I will have a televised match?" Summer asked as she fiddled with the chains on her pants.

"I'm not sure, pretty soon I hope. I've heard rumours that the writers are having a field day writing about you"

"Writing about me?"

"Yeah they're coming up with new storylines"

"Working with who exactly?"

"I'm not sure, it's just a rumour sis"

"I hope they're not taking me away from the cruiserweights, they're fun to work with"

"But you can't work with them forever, you need to change once in a while to keep your character fresh and exciting"

"So they'll put me in the women's division then?"

"They might do, then you'll have to tone the high flying moves down"

"Why?"

"Because the other divas can't wrestle like that, did you watch the match on Raw this week? Jillian hit Maria with a slap and then got the pin, I mean what the hell is that about? That's not a finishing move"

Summer smiled as she loved it when Jeff got stressed, he could rant about anything and still make her laugh until she cried. "Stop smiling sis I'm annoyed about it" Summer continued to smile because she knew she'd get Jeff to crack and smile widely, as he could never stay angry for too long.

"Quit it I mean it" Jeff said fighting the urge to smile at his sister's infectious grin.

"I'm not doing anything, can't a girl smile once in a while?"

"Yes but not when I'm trying to be angry"

"You can never stay angry, even when I painted your nails bright pink that one night you still laughed about it"

"It was funny though"

"They kinda suited you, matched your hair colour at the time" Jeff lost it and soon smiled widely.

"Haha knew I'd do it!" Summer said getting up and doing a victory dance.

"No fair" Jeff said getting up off the couch to try and grab Summer but she danced out of his reach and said, "You can never catch me you big oaf"

"Watch me" then Summer squealed as she opened the door and ran all the way down the corridor towards catering. Jeff was following right behind her shouting things trying to make her laugh so she'd slow down.

"Aww what's wrong Jeff? Old age affecting your speed?" she shouted over her shoulder and laughing when she heard Jeff growling, "That's not funny Sums" he shouted back but Summer laughed again and said, "Maybe I should get you a wheelchair or a scooter for your next birthday, rest those aching knees"

"I mean it Summer!" he shouted back as she wheeled round the corner but came skidding to halt just outside catering when she saw Undertaker, Kane, Hunter and a few others standing in a big group discussing something. But they all turned when they heard the screeching from Summer's sneakers on the polished floor, she held onto the wall for more balance but was shoved forward when Jeff came crashing into her for stopping so suddenly.

"What the hell Sums? Why'd you stop like that?" Jeff said rubbing his forehead from where he smacked into the back of Summers head. She couldn't answer and only rubbed her neck from Jeff's forceful shove.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Summer eventually said.

"Then what's the deal with trying to knock us both out by stopping like that?"

"I just saw all of them that's all" she said nodding her head towards the bunch of guys who had gone back to their conversation.

"Oh the big guys, by the way have you introduced yourself to them yet?" Summer hung her head and shook her head for no.

Jeff smirked and said, "Let's go then"

"Jeff no!" she tried to protest but felt herself being pushed forward with Jeff's hands firmly placed on her hips "Jeffery Nero Hardy let me go now!" she said trying to stop herself moving forward, her sneakers screeched on the floor again as she dug them firmly into the ground.

"Nuh-uh you need to do this" Summer thought for a moment, then wriggled free from his grip and crouched down so that Jeff had no choice but to spread his legs to let her through, then she stood up behind him and grabbed his boxers giving him a wedgie. "Ouch dammit Summer!" he said rearranging his underwear before chasing after her again.

"Come back here Summer!" he shouted as he ran towards catering where Summer turned the corner with her sneakers still screeching on the floor, getting the group to turn to look at her again. They watched her run into catering laughing as Jeff came careering round the corner going straight after her. Taker had watched them both and snorted and carried on talking to the other guys.

"Dammit Summer that hurt" Jeff said still rubbing the part where Summer had given him a wedgie.

"Don't try and make me do something I don't want to do then" she replied standing the opposite side of the table from Jeff so he couldn't get her.

"You can't hide from them forever you know"

"I know"

"So go and introduce yourself, Summer it's been nearly 3 weeks and you haven't spoken to them, it's not right"

"Why isn't it? Even if I don't introduce myself it isn't going to make a difference, they don't even acknowledge me in the first place"

"That's not the point Sums, you've spoken to everybody else in this place but them, and that looks bad" Summer sighed and knew he was right, but she didn't really have the courage to go and speak to them now, not after she just ran past them like an immature little girl being chased like she was in high school.

"Later okay, I promise I'll do it later" she said making Jeff smile.

"Good girl, now lets eat and I need to fish my underwear out of my ass" Summer laughed at that as they strolled over to the catering section still pushing and shoving each other.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Hunter asked casually as he just watched the young redhead run past him and the guys and into catering with Jeff hot on her heels.

"New diva maybe?" Glen suggested also watching the girl.

"They look like twins," Mark said watching the two of them exchange words by one of the tables.

"I heard about Matt and Jeff having a little sister," Hunter said turning back towards the guys, "Also heard rumour that she signed a contract to be a diva"

"Looks like she's got an ignorance problem" Mark said with disgust.

"Why'd you say that then?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Well she hasn't come to introduce herself has she? Another lost cause not sticking to traditions"

"Lighten up Mark I'm sure she'll come and speak to us, remember we all look quite intimidating when we're all together" again Mark snorted at his comments and continued to stare at the young diva who was laughing and smiling with her older brother. She did look like a pretty lil thing but Mark scowled, as he wanted to know why she hadn't introduced herself to everybody yet. It was strict tradition to introduce yourself to everybody to show respect to the superstars who had paved the way for the younger generations. But obviously she was just like the rest of the divas, stuck up, ignorant and floating around in the clouds with their big air filled head.

Deciding he couldn't stand to look at her for another second he made a disgusted noise and said "I'm going to go and get ready, I'll see you round" then he walked off back to his locker room, in a foul mood as usual.

"What's his problem?" Hunter asked Glen who shrugged and said "Grumpy as usual, anyway I'm hungry so lets go eat"

"Dude we ate like half hour ago"

"I'm 7 foot Hunter I need food"

"Sorry I forgot, you big oaf"

"Watch it" Glen growled with narrowed eyes. Hunter however smiled sweetly as they strolled into catering to get something to eat. They looked around and saw that the new girl was sitting alone whilst Jeff was still picking out food to eat and talking amongst other friends . Hunter admired her young features and noticed that she was indeed a very pretty creature.

"No time like the present" Hunter said keeping his eyes fixed on the young girl.

"What are you doing?" Glen asked curiously, noticing the small smile forming on Hunters lips and his eyes fixed on the girl. "Don't do something you'll regret" Glen said after cottoning on what Hunter was up to.

"I'm not doing anything you big dork, you're coming with me"

"I'm what?"

"You're coming too"

"But… food… hungry"

"Oh come on, it'll only take a few moments" Glen rolled his eyes but did as commanded and followed Hunter heading towards the young girl who was currently reading a book.

* * *

Summer was so engrossed in her book she almost didn't hear somebody clear their throat and sit next to her. She tore her eyes away from her book and nearly jumped in fright when she saw Kane and Triple-h sitting next to her.

"Hi there" Hunter said cheerfully to the young girl who looked slightly scared, but she eventually smiled and said "Hey"

"And who might you be?"

"Hi sorry I'm Summer Hardy, I'm the new diva and I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier it's just I was scared and-" she realised she was rambling so she closed her mouth and looked back to her book. Hunter and Glen smiled but Hunter said "No worries sweetie, I know we all may look a little intimidating when we're all together but we're not all bad I promise"

Summer smiled at them both and said "Good to know"

"Well I'm Paul and this big monster here is Glen"

"Who you calling a monster?" Glen said trying to look hurt but failed, "Come off it Glen we all know the truth" Hunter said flashing Summer a grin, who smiled right back.

"So how long have you been here Summer?" Glen asked trying to refocus the conversation to something else.

"I've been here about 3 weeks and like I said I didn't deliberately avoid saying hi it's just I was…scared"

"Oh don't worry about that darlin' there's divas here who I haven't even spoken to and they've been here for years"

"You mean Chyna and Jazz?"

"Oh I've spoken to them, they started near enough when I did so we got along, but the newer ones"

"What newer ones?"

"The blondes"

"There are a lot of blondes"

"Sometimes the brands merge together so all the divas are together and it's the likes of Torrie, Stacy, Jillian and Dawn etc"

"Dawn Marie?"

"Yes"

"Is she bad then? She seemed fine with me in the locker room"

"Don't under estimate her is all I can say, she can cause some damage and really cause a shit storm of a rumour"

"Oh" is all Summer could say as she played with the spoon in her half eaten yoghurt.

"Just watch out is all I'm saying, there can be a lot of bitching in the women's locker room and trust me you don't want to see to the leader of the locker room if you cause trouble"

"That leader being Taker?"

"We call him Mark but yeah everybody has to see to Taker when you screw up so tread carefully"

"Well he was on my list of people to still say hi too so now that's made me even more nervous about talking to him"

"I will be honest and say that Mark can be an ignorant ass when he's backstage but if you just go up to him and say hi at least you've done your bit and can leave it at that"

"Where did he go? I thought he was with you both" Summer said looking around noticing Taker wasn't in sight.

"He stormed off down the corridor after mentioning yo-" Glen cut Hunter off by kicking him under the table.

"Oww what the hell man?" Hunter said rubbing his leg where Glen had kicked it. Summer wasn't stupid, she knew there was summat going on.

"Were you gonna say he mentioned me?"

"No" Hunter said quickly and felt like smacking his head, as he'd just given it away.

"What did he say?" Summer asked curiously.

"When you ran past he just said that you looked like you could be Jeff's twin and he looked pissed that you hadn't introduced yourself"

"Oh right" Summer said feeling herself sinking into a deep hole, "I didn't know he'd take it personally"

"Not so much personally I guess, its just Mark's all about respect"

"Yeah Vince told me, I guess I should go and say hi"

"Best bet is to do it after his match, when he's warming up he hates being disturbed" Summer nodded and then looked back at her yoghurt and pushed it away. "That all you've eaten?" Hunter said noticing the yoghurt pot.

"Yeah I've lost my appetite"

"Don't be one of these divas who doesn't eat, we've got enough of them already" Hunter nodded over to the table filled with all the divas who were glancing over at Summer and then whispering in each other's ears. Hunter frowned at that, as that normally meant the start of some vicious rumours, but Summer wasn't paying attention thankfully so Hunter continued talking. "Anyway, you never told us… what sort of wrestling style you into then? From the rumours I've heard, you're wrestling against guys?"

"Oh, erm yeah I'm getting close with the cruiserweights because they're so much fun to work with"

"So you're a high flyer?"

"Pretty much, I was trained by Shawn and Rey Mysterio"

"Really?"

"Yeah Matt and Jeff brought them home with them one day and I trained with them"

"Shawn trained you?" Hunter said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah he taught me all about ground wrestling, and I've combined that with my judo moves"

"So Rey taught you about high flying dare devil moves?"

"Yep I can leap around the ring just like the guys"

"So obviously you're not in the league of the other divas?"

"I don't think they're all bad and I pretty much want to keep my head on my shoulders instead of it floating into the clouds along with my ego" Hunter laughed with Glen and said "I understand but I've never seen one of your matches, you have wrestled haven't you?"

"Of course I have"

"I haven't seen you on the TV before"

"I work dark matches"

"Ohhh"

"Yeah"

"Well they're still good, at least for a beginner with new talent. How're fans takin' to ya?"

"Pretty well"

"You can tell us, we're not gonna judge ya or say you've got an ego problem"

Summer smiled at Glen's words and said, "They've taken to me a lot, the crowd cheers so loud when they see me"

"Well that's good then"

"I just don't get why though"

"How'd you mean?"

"Its just weird, I came to the ring, got the job done and left. Normally whenever somebody new debuts the crowd is just quiet"

"But..."

"But the crowd went crazy for me and Rey"

"You went against Rey?"

"No I was partnered with him against Kai en Tai"

"I love those guys" Hunter said with a huge grin.

"Only because you wind them up because they can't understand you" Glen interjected making Summer laugh. "Anyway Miss Extreme, don't worry about anything. If the crowd has responded to you then more power to you, just work with it but don't oversell yourself and make the fans think you're loving the attention, just smile and salute them etc but don't milk it"

Summer nodded, grateful that the guys were being so friendly to her. "You guys are so nice, it's like we've been friends for years" Summer said smiling at them both who smiled in return.

"I know it's weird isn't it, we've pretty much talked the afternoon away, now we need to start getting ready for practise for the show tonight, you wrestling?" Hunter said getting up from the table and stretching.

"I think so, but Vince has called me to his office about something and I gotta meet him soon"

"You worried?"

"Kinda, I don't know what he could want. Do you think I've done summat wrong?"

"You really are a worrywart aren't you? Do _you_ think you've done anything wrong?"

"No"

"Well there you go, if you can't think of anything you've done to upset him then there's nothing to worry about" Summer smiled at that and said "Thanks guys"

"No problems, anyway we better dash and we'll catch you later, or in the ring if you're practising?"

"Yeah I reckon I'll be down there in a little while, maybe we could practise a match?"

"You reckon you could take on us?" Glen said standing to his full height trying to look intimidating, but Summer just beamed up at him.

"I reckon so" is all she said and Glen relaxed and smiled.

"Damn you've got some effect on men"

"Well I don't like to brag" she teased and laughed when Glen and Hunter raised their eyebrows at her.

"Wanna put that to the test darlin'?" Hunter drawled.

"Hmm maybe one day, but certainly not with you… jeez I do have standards" Hunter's face dropped and Glen nearly doubled over with laughter next to him. Summer flashed him a grin but jumped and ran off before Hunter swatted her on the ass for being cheeky.

"2 down 1 to go" Summer said to herself quietly, referring to the people she's had left to check off her introduction list. It was only Taker left and he was surely proving to have a mean and powerful reputation around this place. She shuddered at the thought of talking to him, but she knew she'd have to suck it up later and go and talk to him. But right now she needed to head off to go and see Vince to see what he wanted now, it had only been 3 weeks and she'd been to see him more times than somebody who would in a year of working here. But she shook her head and proceeded forward to Vince's office.

* * *

"What do you think of the new girl then?" Dawn asked a couple of the divas around the table. "I like her she's awesome" Ashley said as she was bopping along to the music on her iPod.

But Dawn ignored her comment and said, "She's been here 3 weeks and is loved by everybody, it's not right"

"Well what should we do?" Stacy asked, also taking a dislike to the new diva.

"I think we should play a little prank on her, just to see how far she goes without cracking"

"I like your thinking" Stacy said grinning, "But what do you have in mind?"

"I heard rumour that she hasn't introduced herself to Undertaker yet"

"So?"

"So maybe we can have a bit of fun with it, maybe say some stuff that will make Taker mad at her"

"So sort of like a high school prank?"

"Yup, we'll show the new girl not to mess with us and our men"

"Okay then let's go" Stacy said rising to her feet with Dawn following her. They headed down the corridor to go and find Taker to tell him about what Summer 'apparently said about him'.

"You sure about this?" Stacy asked as they stopped outside his locker room.

"Relax it'll be fine" Dawn replied as she knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in" she eventually heard him reply and she opened the door to see him standing there in just a pair of jeans and completely shirtless. "Ladies" is all he said as he rummaged around in his bag for some deodorants.

"Hey Taker" Dawn said cheerfully entering the room, Stacy slowly entering behind her looking worried.

"Dawn, Stacey, call me Mark in the future" he nodded towards them, "What can I do for you?"

"Well" Dawn said perching herself on the corner of the couch pretending to be a little upset "We just wanted to tell you something that we've heard about the new girl"

"The new girl?"

"Yeah Summer Hardy" Mark looked up at the sound of her name, "The one who was running around like a child earlier?"

"Yeah"

"I had a feeling she and Jeff were related, go on"

"Well I heard her talking to some of the other divas earlier about the whole traditional greeting thing"

"And"

"And she mentioned you"

"What about me?" Mark said narrowing his eyes not liking where this was going.

"Well she said that she didn't want to introduce herself to you, said that you weren't worth it and she didn't wanna waste her breath on you, you're a lousy wrestler, worthless and she'd never respect or like you" Mark felt his blood boiling at this point, why would that little bitch say that about him? Just because she was a little Hardy girl didn't give her the right to say things like that, he'd paved the way for the likes of the Hardyz and he wasn't going to let her get away with it by running for cover behind her brothers.

"I'm sorry Mark" Dawn said sympathetically but inside she was laughing.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you told me"

"Well I thought it was best telling you as you're the leader, she obviously needs straightening out"

"She certainly does" Mark growled out and didn't notice both women smirking to each other. "

Well we'll leave you now to think about what to do"

"Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome and if there's anything else you need you know where to find me" Dawn said as she rubbed his arm before turning around and leaving with Stacy leaving Mark with a smirk on his face.

-------------------

"I can't believe that worked!" Stacy said happily as they strolled down the corridors, "I know, he's so gullible"

"What was with that whole arm thing? Got a thing for him have you?" Dawn blushed and Stacy said, "Oh my god you have haven't you!"

"Yes okay I have"

"Oh my god that's awesome, and seeing him topless was just amazing"

"It was wasn't it?"

"Err yeh!" they both laughed and then carried on down the corridor until they reached their locker room to prepare for their match later in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** Thanks to everybody who has viewed this story so far, but please reviewwww! If it isnt picking up on reviews i'll take it down :(_

* * *

"Come in!" Vince shouted when somebody knocked on his door, he smiled widely when he saw it was Summer.

"Summer lovely to see you again"

"Hey boss"

"Call me Vince"

"Okay"

"Take a seat and we'll talk business" Summer sat down nervously and waited for Vince to start talking. "Now Summer I've brought you in here to discuss your future career"

"My future?"

"Yes, I've been watching your dark matches and I must say I am amazed absolutely amazed"

"Really?"

"I really am amazed, you're incredible to move around the ring that fast and the crowd loves you, there are forums popping up all over the internet because people are desperate to find out who you are"

"Wow" is all Summer could say as she ran her hand through her hair. "We are going to create a profile for you on the website but not until you air live on TV"

"And when would that be?" Summer asked before she could stop herself.

Vince smiled and said, "I was thinking tonight"

"To-tonight?" Summer asked quite surprised.

"Yes I think you're ready Summer, the crowd response for you is incredible and I think it'll be even more incredible if you're on live TV"

"Against who?"

"We were thinking the cruiserweights still"

"That's okay then"

"But you do know that you can't really team with them forever, if you want your character to grow and branch out more"

"I know I understand that, but it'll be difficult to wrestle with the divas, I'll have to tone down my skills"

"It'll be difficult I can guarantee that but it's something you'll have to do" Summer nodded but then said, "So it'll be another cruiserweight tag match?"

"It can be, you thinking of teaming with Rey again?"

"Yeah he's amazing, we're really bonding and our tag team is amazing"

"Well that's wonderful to hear, not many tag teams are formed with a diva and a superstar" Summer smiled and said "So are you happy that I'm here then?"

"Yes Summer I'm delighted that you're apart of the family, we're a small community of special people and you've fitted in quite nicely, you're already changing the face of women's wrestling"

"How so?"

"Well with your wrestling style and your clothing, it's amazing how fans have taken to you so quickly"

"I'm just being myself out there, I'm called Summer both in ring and out and that's how it'll stay. Nobody can change me, I'm a Hardy and meant to be extreme" Vince grinned and said, "You're a special young lady Summer" Summer just beamed at him in return.

"But we still need to discuss your opponents for tonight, the fans have taken to you nicely but you haven't been properly introduced by the commentators for the fans who watch live, I've told them your name is Summer and that's all they know. So I suggest you go and speak to Michael Cole and King"

"Oh wow they're my favourite commentators, as well as JR"

"I'm sure they'll love you Hunnie, so go and speak to them for a while after this, but right now I'm thinking of your opponents"

"I would like to be teamed with Rey still"

"That's all sorted, but how about Tai en Kai again? That way we can build an on screen storyline or small feud with you four"

"I like that"

"Excellent, now we need to go and pay a visit to the writers, they're eager to meet you"

"Is everyone eager to meet me?"

"Yes"

"What have you told them?"

"That you're the changing face of women's wrestling"

"I'm sure Chyna or Sunny or even Sable deserves that remark"

"They do, they've done a lot for this company but you're changing it in more ways" Summer smiled a little at that but got up from her seat when Vince said "Come on then sweetie, let's get this show on the road"

* * *

A few hours later everything was sorted with Vince and the writers and the on screen feud with Tai en Kai was official. Of course they were warned about it and seemed happy to be working with Summer and Rey again. But first Summer needed to find Rey to tell him their tag team made it to live TV. So she strolled down the corridors looking for him still smiling at everybody who walked past her. She was in a pretty good mood and didn't think anybody could rain on her parade.

Eventually she found Rey talking to one of the costume designers, she grinned when he saw her and couldn't help but say it proudly "Rey we did it, our tag team made live TV!"

Rey grinned as he pulled Summer into a hug and said, "That's brilliant news lil girl!"

"I know Vince just told me" Rey let Summer down and was still grinning, "We're really together?"

"Yep, Vince pulled me aside to say he's setting up a feud with us and Kai en Tai"

"Oh man that's brilliant news, you did it lil girl you made it!" Summer grinned and then hugged Rey again as they were both so happy. But there celebrations were cut short when they heard somebody make a snide comment "What's all this then? Wait until we're back at the hotel to do it not here or go and find an empty locker room" Rey turned to see that it was Mark leaning against the wall with his shades on looking at them both.

"Taker" is all Rey said.

"Rey" Mark replied in return and then sniffed before speaking, "So what's all the hype about?"

"Me and Summer are airing on live TV tonight"

"So you're Summer" Mark glared at Summer who looked quite worried.

"That's me," she replied looking at the giant frame in front of her.

Mark sniffed again and took his shades off to glare directly at Summer, "You've been here 3 weeks and you haven't aired on TV yet?"

"No"

"Wonder why that is?"

"I've just been working dark matches"

Mark laughed sadistically and said "Too ugly to be shown on TV then?"

Rey stepped forward but Summer stopped him. "I'm sorry, is there some sort of problem here?" Summer asked narrowing her eyes towards Taker who was obviously living up to his reputation right now.

"You know damn well there is" Mark growled back in response.

"Nope sorry you'll have to fill me in" Summer said getting angrier every second that passed by as she stared into the cold green eyes of Taker, who was now getting red in the face. "Dawn told me what you'd said about me, you've got some nerve girl"

"Again I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about?"

"You talking shit about me, saying you'd never respect me, trust me girl there are ways of getting you to respect me"

"If you're referring to beating respect into me then I wouldn't even consider you a man, more like a sadistic pathetic excuse for a man"

"Watch your mouth, I've got more power in this company and can easily get you fired"

"You'd do something as pathetic as that?"

"It would be my word against yours, who would Vince believe? The silly new girl, Or his trusted and most valued wrestler?"

"At this point I don't think he'd want to play along with your childish excuse for a game, his most trusted and valued wrestler playing silly immature games with the new girl? please" Mark stepped forward away from the wall but again Rey stepped forward, "What's your problem Mark?"

"My problem is that little bitch right there" he pointed his finger towards Summer who was now starting to see red.

"I have not said ONE word to or about you since I arrived here"

"Yeah and that was 3 weeks ago, we got a little tradition around here girl, you introduce yourself to everybody"

"I was still getting to know everybody and you were next on my list tonight, but now I can safely say I'm glad I never approached you, you're certainly living up to your reputation of being a world class jackass!" Mark stepped forward again glaring at Summer who was glaring right back.

"Watch your back girl, you make one more comment about me to those divas, your ass will be mine"

"You touch her and you'll see to us Mark" Mark turned around to see Shawn, Matt and Jeff standing there, just catching the last of his sentence. Mark just smirked and said "Cowering behind your brothers now are you?"

"I'm not cowering behind anybody you ass hole!" Summer said stepping forward so she was nearly face to face with him. Mark looked down at her and smirked "Go back to your brothers little girl, us real wrestlers have got a job to do"

"Ass hole" Summer mumbled but Mark heard and narrowed his eyes again, "Run along back to your dark matches, no wonder nobody knows who you are, another nobody. Go to the canteen and eat some cake, mind you it looks like you've eaten too much to begin with"

"Mark that's enough" Shawn said stepping forward grabbing Summers arm before she slapped Mark in the face.

Mark smirked and said, "You couldn't hurt me little girl, I'll give you another 2 more weeks and you'll be out on your ass without a job. The crowds don't pay to see fat girls"

"Mark enough!" Matt shouted helping Shawn restrain Summer who was growling and swearing under her breath.

"I can take on you 4 easily and beat your asses" he smirked but then looked back down at Summer who was nearly snarling at him.

"You watch your mouth girl, If I hear you've been saying more shit about me, you better make sure you keep your eyes peeled when you're walking down dark and empty corridors" with that said, he slid his shades back on and strolled back down the corridor.

When he was out of sight Shawn and Matt let Summer go who looked angry and slightly shaken. "What was all that about?" Matt asked his baby sister who was trying to calm herself. "I have no idea, me and Rey were only celebrating and then he stuck his nose in"

"Saying what?"

"That apparently I've been talking shit about him"

"Well have you?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy I have done no such thing!"

"Okay I believe you, sorry sis"

"How could you even think like that? I do not play childish games like that. I've kept my head down these past 3 weeks; trust me your little reputation is still in tact. Little hardy girl hasn't screwed it up" Matt knew he'd pissed his sister off so remained quiet and let Jeff and Shawn do the talking.

"Sweetie you know he didn't mean it like that" Shawn said trying to calm Summer down, "We're all a bit confused and concerned about this, the rumour mill always plays havoc on the new kids and we want to help sort it out before it gets worse"

"I haven't said a word to that man, he said something about Dawn saying something" all the guys groaned in frustration and Shawn said "Ahh dear Dawn, how we've missed her little anecdotes with the new kids"

"So she's causing trouble with him then?"

"Looks that way, Mark and her have always been slightly closer than any other superstars or divas, they just seem to comfort each others overly sized egos" Summer smiled a little at that but said "You guys believe me don't you?"

"Of course we do sis, we know how hard it can be around here. It's just a test to see if you'll crack and leave the business"

"Well I'm not gonna"

"Good girl, now I suggest you can and prepare for your match with Rey"

"By the way, why were you guys celebrating anyway?" Shawn asked smiling slightly at Summer's wide grin.

"Me and Rey have made it to live TV with our tag team"

"Oh man that's awesome, sis I'm proud of ya" Jeff said pulling his sister into a hug. Matt stood to hug her as well before she said, "I'm sorry about snapping, it's just all new to me"

"No worries sis we're still cool" Summer smiled as she hugged her brother tightly and then hugged Shawn. They were her closest friends in this business and she loved them all dearly.

"You can show Mark up tonight if he watches your match, he obviously hasn't seen one of your matches and this will wipe the smile off of his face" Shawn said smiling.

"Yeah he's right lil girl, if you want we can put on one helluva show for the fans" Summer smiled at their comments and said "Well lets go kick some ass"

* * *

Dawn wondered down the corridors with a dreamy smile on her face, she was heading to see Mark to see how things went with Summer. She couldn't believe the big dummy actually fell for it, but she was glad he had done because she could have a little fun. Dawn wanted Mark and wanted him badly, and she saw Summer as a huge threat.

Of course Dawn wouldn't admit it to the other divas but Summer was beautiful and that meant she was a huge threat in her quest for getting Mark. But she knew it would be easy as Mark was easily satisfied and a push over, he may put up a tough front but inside he was warm and fuzzy like a cuddly bear.

But clearing her head from all thoughts, she fiddled with her hair one more time and pushed her top down a little further to expose more cleavage before knocking the door. Then she cleared her throat and knocked on Mark's door, "Come in" he said and grinned when he saw it was Dawn.

"Hey baby girl how's it going?"

"Hi Mark things are good, yourself?"

"Much better now that I've sorted Summer out"

Dawn had to stop herself from grinning at that but said "Oh really, what did you do?"

"Just put her in her place, she tried to act all innocent but I set her straight"

"Well done to you big man"

"You tell me if she says anything else about me, or you and the rest of the divas for that matter. I can see she's the type to have too big of an ego so I've got your back"

"Thanks sweetie, I heard her muttering and cursing to herself about you earlier but nothing too serious" Mark still tensed up at that; the little bitch was still saying stuff? Hadn't he made his point clear to her?

"Don't get too angry Mark" inside Dawn loved this but remained calm and resisted the urge to smile.

"Don't worry I'll sort her out again later if I see her"

"Is she even wrestling?"

"Pathetic little girl is working dark matches"

Dawn laughed and Mark grinned at her laughter. "Oh wow that's low"

"But apparently she's made it to live TV tonight so I'm gonna check it out"

"What is it? A bra and panties match?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you takin' her on in one of those matches darlin'" Mark drooled making Dawn shiver at his words.

"Maybe you will one day"

"I'd love to see you in your panties and nothin' more right now in fact" Dawn again smiled but swallowed hard, "Say why don't we meet up after the show darlin'? Work off some stress from the show tonight?"

"Whatever you say Mark, I'm all yours"

"Good girl, now go on with ya. I need you to keep watching that little bitch for me, she is gonna pay for this"

"Of course Mark I'll watch her" Mark grinned, like putty in his hands; jeez these women were too easy. "Good girl, now meet me back here after the show and you'll get your reward, he's all ready and willing to play with you now but I've got a match to get to" Dawn swallowed hard and looked down to Mark's pants to see the bulge showing through his jeans.

"I'll see you later then"

"I'm lookin' forward do it darlin'" After that Dawn walked out of the room with her hand clasped to her mouth to hide the grin that was forming. That was too easy! She now had Mark and Summer was going to be banished from this business before even getting a chance to be famous. This was so simple, the more rumours she started, the closer she got to Mark.

"Prepare yourself Summer, this bitch is gonna put you in your place" Dawn smiled widely, then pranced down the corridors making all the men turn to watch her, her thoughts entirely on Mark and him getting Summer fired.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the entire match both Rey and Summer were sending the crowds wild. When they first came out the crowd were a bit unsure of them, but they soon went crazy when they saw all of the highflying moves. It was an awesome match, as Rey and Summer planned it down to the last perfect pinning combination to get the victory. Everybody was cheering loudly for them as they celebrated in the ring and then when they exited to go backstage.

"Lil girl that was amazing" Rey said unfastening the Velcro strap under his chin that held his mask in place.

"I know that was incredible, I can't believe I was on live TV"

"Well you were amazing lil girl, especially how well that hurricanrana went on the outside apron"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done"

"It was incredible, you should be pleased with yourself"

"I am that was amazing, the adrenaline rush you get from the fans is crazy"

"They loved us"

"I know that was really strange, at first I thought they weren't gonna take to us"

"But they did lil girl you should be proud, I know I am" Summer hugged Rey tightly but then he pulled back and said "I'll hug you later, hugging someone when you're sweaty kills the mood" Summer laughed as she let Rey go and he pointed to her and said "I'll catch ya later lil girl, you did great don't let anybody get you down!" then he turned around and headed for the lockers to shower and change.

Summer smiled as she herself was about to head to shower and change, but somebody locked their arms around her waist and spun her around. "Great match sis it was amazing!" Only Jeff did that to her, ever since they were little it was just one of his trademark gimmicks as being her crazy brother.

"Thanks Jeff, wanna stop spinning me round now?"

"Nope" is all Jeff replied as he continued spinning her round until he lost his balance and almost went crashing into a brick wall. But that brick wall however was the pair of Glen and Hunter. Jeff wheeled back after bouncing off of them, but tripped and came crashing down onto the floor with Summer still held in his arms. She didn't take much of the blow, as Jeff was her cushion. But she still laughed at it and said "Serves you right"

"You nearly winded me," Jeff said letting Summer roll off him so he could hold his chest.

"Serves you right for being such a dummy" Jeff just mumbled a reply as he got up with the help of Matt.

"I agree Jeffy, you shouldn't have been a big dummy" Hunter replied smirking as Jeff shot him a glare. "Yeah yeah" he mumbled as he sat down on one of the crates to catch his breath.

"Anyways, great match out there Summer" Hunter said putting his arm around Summer who smiled and said, "You really think so?"

"It was incredible, especially all of the outside manoeuvres you and Rey did, they were spectacular"

"They were scary to do"

"I bet they were, but you certainly gave King and Michael a lot to talk about. They would not shut up about you"

"Really? I'll have to watch the match back and listen"

"King loves you, kept talking about how pretty you were"

"Did he mention anything about us being related?" she asked towards Matt and Jeff who shook their heads.

"Nope, why? Has Vince said something?" Matt asked quite confused.

"Vince mumbled something about not wanting to mention something about me being a Hardy in case the fans think I'm trying to steal your limelight or summat stupid"

"But that's bullshit, you're not stealing anything from us. You've gone out there and paved your own way so they should be saying you're related to us" Jeff said sounding a little annoyed about that.

"Jeez relax Jeff I didn't want him to do it either but he thought it was best until I'm a little more advanced in my career to let it be known to everybody"

"What's he hiding?"

"I don't know, possible storylines? Hell I don't know Jeff" Summer said holding her hands up.

"I know sis I'm sorry, I just want him to give me and Matt another kick to get popular again"

"You are popular, you're both daring and taking things to the limit"

"It's just becoming a little stale"

"You got that right" Matt added into the conversation making Summer frown slightly, "Well see if you can do summat about it then, freshen things up a little, maybe adding a diva to the group" both Matt and Jeff snorted with laughter at that, "How could we possibly get a diva to team with us sis? They're all afraid of breaking their nails, Maryse complained last week because she broke a nail"

Summer laughed at that and got Matt to smile. "It was the silliest argument I have ever heard, she demanded a new acrylic one but the make-up crew said she'd just have to grow it again" again Summer laughed at how pathetic these divas were being. "Big deal, I nearly ripped my knees to shreds tonight"

"You didn't wear your kneepads again?" Matt said folding his arms and looking down at his sister.

"Maybe" is all Summer said before trying to change the subject, "Isn't it nice weather we're having…"

"Wait just a second missy, we've spoke about this. You must always wear your kneepads in any matches or promos you do"

"I did" both Matt and Jeff raised their eyebrows at that and Matt said "Okay show me them then"

"No"

"If you're wearing them you shouldn't hide them"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Summer Grace Hardy do not lie to me"

"Jeez Matt don't middle name me"

"You do it to me"

"Only when you're being an ass"

"Can it Summer! Show me them" Summer was about to smirk and leg it but she felt someone hold her by the waist with force so she couldn't escape. "Do it Glen" she heard Hunter say,.

"Don't you dare" Summer tried to say seriously but Glen was tickling her legs as he rolled up the leg of her pants to reveal her knees. "You're ticklish on your legs?" Glen asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah so" Glen's smirk got wider as he started to roll up the other leg on her pants and laughed when he revealed her bare legs, "You were lying darlin"

"So"

"So it means you lied to us Summer" Matt said sternly making Summer glare at him, "Look at the state of them, Summer you gotta remember these things"

"I know bu-"

"Obviously you don't know sis otherwise you'd wear them, our family have bad knees you know that, it runs in our genes and if you go out there every night without them then you'll be the youngest person to have a knee replacement" Summer sighed and felt Hunter loosen his grip so she could readjust her pants and pull the legs down. "I'm sorry okay, I wont do it again"

"Good, luckily they're not bleeding so just put ice on them and they'll be better for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah remember dummy we're doing house shows too"

"Oh yeah, right"

"You're not dark matches anymore sis you're gonna be a famous diva"

"Eugh please don't say a word, to me I'm just a superstar like you all are"

"Well to us you are but in the real world, you're just a diva"

"Quit saying that" they all laughed and Hunter said "Aww what's the matter? Is the little diva getting angry?"

"This little diva is gonna kick your ass if you don't leave so I can shower and change" Hunter smiled and then herded the gang away so she could go and shower. "Come and meet us outside our locker room sis, then we can head out or back to the hotel for the night"

"Okay then, I'll see ya later ya'll" she called to them all as they all bid her goodbyes and headed off in another direction. Summer smiled to herself as she was grateful that she had managed to fit in easily without any problems, but then she thought about the whole Taker situation and frowned. He was just another ignorant jackass and she hoped that one day somebody would put him in his place.

As she strolled along the corridors she heard somebody snort, but she ignored it and carried on walking. Then she heard it again and looked up to see Undertaker hovering around, "I'm sorry, can I get you some water or something, to get rid of that stupid snort you're doing?"

Mark looked at her and glanced at her clothing, dressed completely the opposite of what a normal diva would wear, An orange t-shirt with blue fishnets and navy blue crop shorts with her sneakers. He snorted again and heard her say "Seriously get some water or summat, or maybe not… whatever is stuck in your throat might hopefully make you choke and die"

Mark narrowed his eyes and took off his shades. "What's your problem girl?"

"My problem? what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you and your bitchy attitude, bitching about me and the divas"

"I'm sorry but you must seriously live in your own dream world and make it up as you go along, you obviously didn't understand me earlier when I called you an ignorant ass hole"

"And you obviously didn't hear me when I told you that you better watch your damn mouth"

"Nobody tells me what to do, especially big stupid apes like you" Mark stepped forward to her and said "What are you gonna do? You can't even wrestle"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you couldn't wrestle, you deaf or just stupid?"

"Did you even watch my match tonight?"

"Yeah, seemed like Rey was doing the work" Summer felt herself getting angry again and said "You are quite possibly the most ignorant complete waste of space I have EVER met"

"I've heard that before darlin' ain't nothin' to worry about"

"Yes it is, you treat people like crap when you don't even know them. I know Dawn is your little fuck buddy and she's just as pathetic as you, now if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to head to"

"I ain't stoppin' ya, although the extra baggage you're carrying might" Summer lost it at that point and slapped Mark so hard in the face is sent tingles down her hand. Mark barely flinched from the connection of her hand but she could see the red mark forming already.

Mark narrowed his eyes as he put a hand to his cheek and said, "Do that again, I dare ya"

"You know I would but I've got more important things to do, like kicking your pathetic excuse for a girlfriends ass"

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Ohhh so she's your little fuck buddy? Well I gotta admit that you have low standards if you're with her, but don't worry there's plenty more choice in the locker room but they're probably all stretched out but still go ahead" With that said she walked down the corridor before Mark could even react. She knew that she acted like a bitch, a thing she ever rarely did but Mark seriously got under her skin, especially by having the nerve to say she couldn't wrestle.

Obviously he hadn't watched the match properly if he thought Rey did all the work, it was all spread out equally between all 4 opponents. "Jerk" is all Summer mumbled as she pushed open the door to the women's locker room. All eyes were on her for a while before all the divas made disgusted noises and separated and did their own things. Summer just shook her head and closed the door whilst still getting occasional glares.

But the one diva that spoke to her was Ashley, they were both newcomers and stuck by each other and found out they had a lot in common and same taste in music. "Hey man that was an awesome match" Ashley said as she was sorting her hair out, trying to untangle it from her match tonight. "Thanks, it was just an amazing experience to be out there on live TV"

"I know it's amazing isn't it? When all the cameras are focused on you, your music playing, the crowd cheering… god it's giving me chills"

"Stop it, I've just wound myself down from the adrenaline and you talking about it, is gonna bring it all back"

Ashley laughed and said "Sorry dude"

"No worries" Summer said giving Ashley a warm smile, which she returned. But she lowered her head when Dawn came sauntering out of the showers drying her hair. "What do you think I should wear for my date tonight?"

"Preferably clothes, but I forgot that's not your style" Ashley sneered getting a glare off of Dawn. "Little Ashley, haven't you got some growing up to do" Ashley stood up from the bench but Summer pulled her back down, "She isn't worth it sweetie, trust me"

"Why'd you say that?" Ashley asked after some of the divas left with their luggage leaving the locker room deserted. Dawn had sauntered into another room to get dressed for her date for the night.

"She's been causing a little bit of trouble for me"

"Ohh that was you they're talking about?"

"What?" Summer asked confused but also angry. Ashley was hesitant to answer for a while before saying, "You're the talk of the locker room right now, and Dawn said that you've been bitching about everybody"

"Saying what exactly?"

"That you're better than all of us combined and that you deserve your own locker room so you don't have to get changed with scum like us"

"And you believe her?"

"No course not, you've only just started here"

"So have you"

"But that was 6 months ago and the heat died down on me, it happens to everybody who is new"

"I know Matt and Jeff warned me"

"So they are your brothers then"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just Dawn again…saying that you're lying to everybody so that you can get a big push"

"Oh man what a load of crap! She sure can shit stir"

"I also heard she's causing trouble between you and another superstar"

"Yeah that's true"

"Who exactly?"

"Taker"

"What? Taker as in The Undertaker?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Because it took me 3 weeks before I introduced myself to him. The guy's huge, I was scared!"

"I know babe, it was hard for me too. But in the end, me and Maria sucked up the courage and did it"

"How'd it go?"

"Nodded his head, then snorted and walked away"

"See this is what I hate, he treats us like shit. He's certainly got the correct reputation of being an ignorant ass"

"And he's pretty much wrapped around Dawn's finger"

"I know, that's why he hates me so much. I reckon she's chatting shit about me to him and he's just eating it up"

"Any way to convince him?"

"Nope, he's as stubborn as a mule, there's no way he's gonna believe me and now I've got a reputation of being a bitchy, stuck up, lying, rumour spreading diva. So far, this job sucks ass" Summer sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Ashley hugged her though and said "Chin up babe, there's gotta be some light at the end of the tunnel. Look at how you've taken off already and that was only your first TV recorded match. The fans adored you and Rey… that tag team is special. Things like that don't happen often so just enjoy the ride before Vince starts placing you in ridiculous storylines"

"He said he's already got the writers going crazy with ideas"

"See there you go, you're more popular than those divas combined. The only thing they can do is fling a pillow at somebody or just open their legs"

"You're amazing too, the way you fight is almost like Chyna"

"Well she was my idol"

"I reckon I could give you a run for your money"

"You think? We'll have to speak to Vince about it"

"I think we should, I've gotta stop wrestling the guys at some point, the fans will start to get bored of it soon"

"I suppose, but being partnered with Rey is awesome. Your tag team could go far, that is only if the writers don't screw with it too much and ruin the special bond you share"

"I wouldn't hold my breath, they're changing things all the time in this place. Anyway sweetie I gotta go shower, change and meet my loopy brothers in a bit to head off to the hotel. Wanna catch a lift?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything. I'll wait for ya" Summer smiled then grabbed her clothes and headed into the shower block to shower and change into her street clothes. Ashley put her iPod on, so she wasn't aware that Dawn was leaning in one of the doorframes smirking. She'd listened to everything they had said, so now she had more dirt on Summer so she could make her life a living hell with Mark. Soon Dawn would get the whole locker room to hate her, so she'd have no choice but to quit and run away crying. Dawn laughed quietly to herself as she shut the door to her room to continue getting ready for her date with Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the next few weeks Summer was encountering more and more problems with the divas in the locker room. Every time they had a house show or an autograph signing, somebody would be snickering or making harsh comments as she walked past. _"You wanna mess with us you little bitch? We can play too you know!" _

Summer had no idea where this was coming from; she'd not said one bad thing about the divas apart from Dawn. She was basically known as the locker room slut but other than that Summer had not bitched about anybody; her slate was clean. So she had no idea where all of these rumours were coming from, especially with Taker.

He nearly reduced her to tears right before her match one week because he shouted at her because she'd apparently called him 'old and washed up'. None of this was true and she was beginning to reconsider this wrestling career.

Ashley tried to stick by Summer throughout all of this, but was struggling because Summer was getting so badly bullied all the time. Everywhere she went somebody would make a harsh comment because they'd heard so many false rumours. Summers world was crumbling all around her backstage, but during a show she still gave the fans 110% and more. They cheered for her with Rey during all the house shows and even for the appearance they had to make on Raw to face Tai en Kai again.

Their feud was kicking off now, with Funaki trying to harass Summer backstage until Rey always made the save. Both teams had won and lost some matches making it pretty much equal. Summer and Rey had been feuding with Kai en Tai for about 6 weeks now and it was becoming a little stale. The writers were giving up on the storyline because they'd gotten so many new ideas for Summer to be teamed with Matt and Jeff.

Both brothers had gone to Vince to see if their storyline could be boosted and Vince suggested having a diva, hence Summer's new storyline plot. But that meant leaving Rey and she didn't want to do that, as they'd gotten so close throughout the weeks they were teamed up. They'd gotten to know each other so well, it was like Rey was Summer's long lost brother. They clicked and were best friends who hung out whenever they weren't busy with house shows and autograph signings. And to be split up from him was quite upsetting.

"No it wont be happening soon stop worrying" Summer said to herself quietly as she strolled down the corridor to head back to the locker room. She'd just been to a gym session with Matt and Jeff and she needed to change back into her clothes to find Rey to discuss their match for Smackdown tonight. But as she turned the corner to head into the women's locker room she noticed clothes strewn all over the floor and bits and pieces from brushes to make-up and jewellery.

When she looked closely, she noticed that they were all of her belongings. "What the hell?" she said to herself as she walked through all the broken bits and pieces of her make-up and personal belongings. She heard some commotion further down the corridor and stopped when she saw that it was Dawn and Stacy throwing Summer's things everywhere.

"Ooo what's this now?" Dawn said taking out a picture from Summer's bag. It was the one photo she carried everywhere she went, the one she cherished out of all of them, the picture of herself and her mom before she passed away. Even though Summer was a baby, she still took it with her just so that she'd be able to see her mom's face whenever she felt sad or alone. But now it was in Dawn's grubby little hands and Summer could hear herself growling. "Oh well the bitch doesn't need it"

"Don't you dare!" Summer shouted making both women jump but then smirk.

"Hi Summer, we were just having a little rummage through your belongings, nice photo you got here, shame you wont see it again" she was about to tear it up but Summer shouted again "Rip that up and I'll-"

"You'll do what?" came a thick Texan accent from behind Dawn. Summer looked up at him and snarled loudly.

"Ooo what's this? A picture of an ugly baby and an uglier woman"

"That's my mom" Summer snarled out to them all.

"You keep pictures of your mom in your bag? How lame" Stacy said and then started laughing with the others.

"One less picture wont hurt" Mark said tearing up the picture and letting it fall to the floor. Summer watched the pieces fall; feeling like her heart was being torn up with it. The tears were trying to form but she would not dare cry in front of these pathetic low lives.

"Oh dear what a shame, it's ruined and oops it looks like we've pretty much destroyed your belongings too" Dawn said in a pretend sympathetic voice making Summer snarl again. "And you're also not welcome in the locker room anymore, but there's plenty of storage closets you could use. You'll be just fine" then they all laughed and Summer watched Mark wrap his arms around Dawn.

"Come on baby, you deserve a big reward" Summer heard Mark say as they turned around and headed off in the opposite direction of Summer. Summer let the tears roll down her cheeks and she sank to her knees in front of the crumpled and torn up photo that she cherished more than anything.

Not realising that Mark had turned around to glance at her quickly before turning around, she just continued sobbing into her hands. She curled up into a ball and let the weeks of frustrated and held back tears fall down and drip onto the floor.

Her life was becoming a living hell, all because of these damn vicious rumours.

* * *

Hunter was strolling down the corridor humming to himself and not really paying attention to anything around him. But he heard a crack under his foot and he look down to see that he'd stepped on something plastic that resembled a lipstick. Then he scanned the floor to see it covered in what looked like somebody's belongings.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked himself as he continued down the corridor and heard sobbing. He froze in his tracks when he saw the tiny figure curled up in the middle of the corridor sobbing their heart out. Hunter walked closer until he could make out the person, and then broke out into a run when he saw it was Summer.

"Oh god Summer baby what happened?" he said as he crouched down to try and move her off the floor but she wouldn't budge. She remained in the same position still clutching what was left the photo Mark had torn up. "Baby come on speak to me" he tried again as he rubbed her back and slowly got her to move.

She slowly sat up revealing her make-up stained face and puffy red eyes. "Sweetie is all this yours?" Slowly Summer nodded as more hot tears streamed down her face. "Who did this baby?" Summer couldn't speak, she only choked out more sobs and clung onto Hunter who hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"What the hell happened here?" Came another voice and Hunter looked up to see Glen dodging his way through all the belongings strewn across the floor. He noticed Hunter holding somebody and then was shocked to see it was Summer. "Hunter what happened?"

"I don't know yet Glen she hasn't told me" Glen started going around picking up some of the things off of the floor, noticing that all of the clothes were slashed and ripped apart. "Baby you need to tell us, who did this?"

Summer managed to hold back the sobs and say "Dawn, Stacy and Ma-Mark" then she broke into more sobs but still clutched the picture tightly. "What's this baby?" Hunter asked trying to pull at her hands but she tugged away. "Baby come on please tell me or let me see" Summer slowly opened her hands to reveal the crumpled up bits of the photo that Mark had torn apart.

"What's this baby?" Hunter said trying to put the pieces together.

"The only photo I had of my mo-mom and Mark came al-along and tore it u-up"

Hunter felt his anger levels rise to their fullest when she said that. "He did what?"

"I was walking down the corridor to head to the showers after the gym and I found all my stuff on the floor, with Dawn and Stacy going through my bags and they found the photo and Dawn was about to tear it up. I shouted for her to stop, then Mark came along and tore it to shreds, now its shredded up along with my heart" Hunter was trying to breathe normally but couldn't, the anger got the best of him and he gently slid out of Summer grip and got up off the floor and stormed off down the corridor to go and find that bastard Mark.

"Paul please don't!" Summer shouted but it was no use.

"Just leave him sweetie," Glen said coming back over to Summer after retrieving all of her clothes and belongings. "They're not reusable baby girl" Summer felt more tears forming as she looked at the state of her clothes. She'd brought some in especially for her ring appearances and some she had made with the female clothing designers in the company. But now they were covered in huge holes and were torn to shreds and smeared with her own make-up.

"Why me?" she asked quietly as she played with the stitching on one of the pieces of clothing. "Where am I supposed to go now, they've banned me from the locker room"

"What? That's bullshit and you know it"

"Even Mark agreed and he's the leader of both the locker rooms, you know that" Glen sighed as he knew it was true. Mark was the man in charge and whatever he said went so she had drawn the short straw on this one.

"I'm a good person Glen, never fought with anybody, friendly, fun and a good girl but now my world is crumbling down"

"How did this all start sweetie?"

"Ever since Dawn said something to Mark and he believed it, she'd told him I didn't want to introduce myself to him as I didn't respect him. Glen I've respected and loved the ground that man walked on, he was one of my inspirations to actually get into wrestling in the first place" Glen continued to listen to her as she sat there with a blank expression. "I couldn't wait to get here to run around and introduce myself to everyone, come backstage after my match and say to Mark 'I did it Taker, thanks to your inspiration I'm living and loving my dream' and I wanted him to smile and be proud. Not turn out to be the most ignorant ass hole I could ever met, I guess the Internet can tell the truth sometimes"

"Mark's been bitter since his divorce, and ever since then, nobody can change him back. He's a bitter lonely man. I wish there was something I could do to make him apologise but it's very rare that, that man apologises and means it. He's cold hearted and sinister, only uses women for one thing"

"That's what he's doing with Dawn"

"He's with her then?"

"Yup"

"Oh, well that's gross"

"Yep, probably so stretched out there wont be any grip anymore" Glen smiled a little but said "Come on then lil thing, we gotta get all your stuff together and get you to Matt and Jeff to explain what's happened" Summer nodded a little as she got up and started to retrieve some of the make-up that hadn't been destroyed.

She knew both Matt and Jeff wouldn't be civilised about this, they'd hunt Mark down and beat him to death.

* * *

Hunter marched his way down the corridor to head to Mark's dressing room to go and beat the crap out of him. He had treated Summer like shit for no reason and this had gone on for too long. He'd terrorised her for more than 6 weeks now and it wasn't funny. So Hunter being the perfect gentleman would get Mark to see sense in his own special way.

When he got to Mark's dressing room he banged on the door so hard it almost fell out of the frame. "Go away" Came a husky reply from Mark.

"I suggest you put that thing back in your pants before I personally rip it off!" Hunter yelled back hearing scrambling around on the other side of the door. Then after a while Mark appeared looking slightly rosy in the cheeks with messy hair. "What?" he growled glaring when he saw it was Hunter.

"Care to explain your actions earlier? Reducing a young woman to tears?!"

"The bitch cried?" Mark smirked at that thought which made Hunter growl.

"Yes she cried!"

"What over a damn photo?"

"More than the photo Mark, about her belongings being torn to pieces and everything being destroyed!"

"I didn't do it"

"Well why did you stand there and let it happen then?!"

"The bitch deserves it"

"Why?!"

"Because she's a disrespectful little piece of trash who needs to be taught a lesson not to mess with people"

"She's a good kid Mark! Hasn't done a damn thing wrong since she came to this company!" Mark snorted and said, "She brainwashed you too? I had Glen tell me that earlier, she's got you all fooled"

"The only person who's fooled Mark is you! You're the one that's fucking the biggest slut in this business"

"This coming from the one screwing Vince's daughter?"

Hunter glowed another shade of red and grabbed Mark with such force and slammed him hard against one of the brick solid walls. Mark groaned but listened when Hunter said "Summer Hardy is a sweet innocent young girl who hasn't done a damn thing wrong since coming into this company, that picture meant EVERYTHING to her and you destroyed it along with her heart. You're a mean vicious man Mark, since that divorce you think that women are nothing but whores who worship at your feet! Well let me tell you buddy, that ain't true! You're a complete jackass who needs to get his head pulled out of his ass so you can see sense! And as for Stephanie, and me we're in love you ass hole and that's more than I can say about your sorry ass trying to get with the sluttiest woman in the business! She's trash Mark and so are you, the respect I had for you is all gone and I hope I don't EVER catch you in the ring with me otherwise you'll be dead meat"

Mark looked stunned at his outburst but shrugged it off and smirked "Why doesn't Summer go crying to her mommy if she's that upset? Instead of heaving her shit on you, you're brainwashed boy, now if you'll excuse me, I've got something to get back to" then he shoved Hunter off who was still fuming and shaking with anger.

Mark slammed the door shut and flopped back onto the couch where Dawn was still waiting. "Aww my baby" is all she said as she tried to stroke Mark's arm but he shoved her off and started to pace the room.

"You're not letting that bastard get to you are you? What he said was all lies Mark; we destroyed Summer's things for a reason remember? She's not worth it and always says bad things about you"

"What was so important about that damn photo? Surely she can take another one with her mom"

"I dunno, I heard summat about her mom dying when she was a baby" Dawn shrugged it off with the wave of her hand and picked up a magazine whilst Mark stood rooted to the spot.

"What'd you say?"

"Her mom died when she was a baby" Dawn said like it wasn't anything major or important. But Mark felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt for a long time: guilt. He'd torn up a cherished photo that Summer obviously took everywhere on the road with her.

"Shit" is all Mark mumbled and flopped back down on the couch. Dawn threw the magazine aside and said "Erm, when you're done with your little drama scene… can we get back to me please?"

Mark smirked and shook the guilt away easily, "Sorry baby, now where were we?"

"That's better"

* * *

Glen knocked on the door of Matt and Jeff's dressing room and was greeted to the sight of both brothers fighting to stand in the doorway. But stopped fighting when they saw the state of their baby sister, who had started crying again and her face was smeared with make-up.

"Oh my god sis what happened to you?" Jeff said taking Summer by the hand and leading her lifeless figure into the room. She just fell back onto the couch and cried again, too upset to talk about the situation that had just happened. So Glen took her place "She had a bit of a run in with Mark, Dawn and Stacy"

"What the hell happened?" Matt said standing up straight getting angry. Jeff tended to Summer who continued to sob into the couch cushions.

"They've torn her clothes to shreds and ruined her make-up and all of her belongings, especially" Glen stopped when Summer sobbed harder at what he was going to say.

"Especially, what?" Matt said sternly, not liking where this was going.

"The photo she carried with her of your mom"

Matt punched the wall in anger and said "Son of a bitch! Why! Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know Matt that's just what she told me, that Dawn was about to tear it up but she stopped her, then she gave it to Mark who tore it to shreds"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"That bastard Mark! I want to kick his ass"

"Matt you'll just get the shit kicked out of you" Jeff said sternly to his brother who had started pacing. Jeff turned back to Summer who had reduced her tears to just sniffles.

"Did he hurt you in any way baby?" Jeff asked as he stroked her cheek, but Summer said "No, just broke my heart when he tore the picture up"

"He's such an asshole!" Matt snarled trying to get past Glen, who set all of Summer's things down before grabbing Matt. "Listen, you wont get anything out of it. Mark will beat the crap out of anybody who crosses his path, in the ring or not. You need to calm down Matt, Hunter stormed off to confront him anyway" just as he said that, the door to the dressing room opened to reveal Hunter still looking pissed off.

"How'd it go?" Glen asked shoving Matt down on the other couch to calm himself down.

"I confronted him about it but he didn't care, I argued and shouted at him but he's not interested. He's a cold bitter man Glen"

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice. I felt the wrath during his divorce" Glen shuddered at the memory but then focused on the group. Summer had sat up now and tried to wipe at her eyes but she just smudged her make-up. Then she said "What am I gonna do about my clothes, they tore everything up. Including my wrestling gear" she held up the one-piece denim playsuit she was going to wear tonight.

"Any of it fixable?" Jeff asked as he examined some of the clothing.

"I don't think so, I'm screwed"

"We've still got time before practise starts and the run down of the show, why don't you go shopping to get some more stuff?"

"I could"

"You should and you kinda need too, they've destroyed everything" Jeff said pushing away the suitcase starting to go red in the face.

"What did you just look at?" Summer asked her brother who was crimson.

"You're under-"

"My underwear?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, they destroyed that too?"

"Yup by the looks of it"

"Ahh man they're such bitches"

"Go back and confront them then"

"I can't they've banned me from the locker room"

"They what?"

"Said I'm not welcome there and Mark even agreed, so I'm kinda screwed"

"You'll share with us then sis"

"Won't I be in your way?"

"Nope, surely you wont take up that much room"

"I suppose not, you really ok with it?"

"Yeah sure, you're our sister" Summer smiled and hugged both of her brothers, "Thanks guys"

"No worries sis, it's what we're here for" Summer smiled again, happy that she had such wonderful brothers and friends to cheer her up.


	6. Chapter 6

It reached 4pm before Summer arrived back at the arena with Jeff and Hunter. They'd opted to take her out shopping to get some new clothes and wrestling gear as all of it had been completely destroyed by Dawn and Stacy.

When they were walking down the corridor to head towards the car park Summer had seen both women hanging around and almost went running after them. But Hunter held her back and dragged her away as she was cursing at them both.

After that outburst though, she was calm and back to her old self, skipping around and laughing with both Jeff and Hunter.

They'd helped her pick out new clothes for both street and wrestling clothes. Both of them were a big help and she loved their company, as they'd been trying on clothes and acting like idiots all afternoon trying to cheer her up. It had worked and Summer felt a lot happier, but still couldn't shake off the heartache of Mark tearing that picture up.

Of course she'd go and confront him but that wouldn't lead to anything positive, as he'd just bite her head off again. So she did what she thought was best and that was to ignore him and the other divas. That seemed easy enough as she'd be sharing her locker from now on with her brothers. It didn't bother her and she had fun with them both and they respected her privacy whenever she needed it.

"Summer if you keep smiling to yourself, people are gonna think you're crazy"

"They already think I'm crazy" she replied to Hunter's remark leading to her getting a nudge off of him. "Easy with the attitude"

"That wasn't attitude, just a simple statement" she smiled sweetly at him and got a smile in return. "Thank you for all of your help today by the way"

"It's not a problem little one"

"But it is though, surely you've got other things to do"

"Nope not really, we're friends now" Summer smiled at him.

"Plus I'm here to wind up your brothers" then he put Jeff in a surprise headlock.

"Whoa man let go!"

"I will, if you tell me you love me"

"What? I would never say that"

"Then I'm keeping you in this headlock until you say it"

"Well prepare yourself for a long night of waiting" Hunter laughed and did exactly as he said; he walked with Jeff down the corridor with him still in the headlock. "Nothing to see here folks!" Hunter said as he continued to walk whilst getting strange looks off people working nearby. Summer continued to laugh all the way down the corridor whilst heaving all of her bags along with her. Jeff had dropped his so she had to carry tons of bags filled with both her and Jeff's new clothes.

"Come on man this isn't funny anymore" Jeff said as he was starting to ache.

"Say you love me then"

"Nope, not a chance of that happening"

"Well I ain't letting go" Jeff groaned as Hunter lead him down the corridor to head towards the ring.

"You're a bit screwed aren't ya" Jeff said realising that Hunter couldn't practise whilst holding him.

"Why am I screwed dear Jeffy?"

"Because you've gotta practise and that means you'll have to let me go" Hunter froze for a second and Jeff laughed because he knew Hunter had realised the problem. "Meh we'll make it work somehow"

"Dammit!" is all Jeff shouted.

"Guys I'm just gonna put my stuff away and I'll catch you in the ring"

"Okay little one we'll see you in a few" Hunter shouted over his shoulder as he continued to cart Jeff around in the headlock. Summer smiled as she entered the locker room and dumped all of the bags onto the couch and sighed out of happiness. She'd brought a whole new wardrobe to wear whilst travelling on the road.

Although she was still pissed about the divas wrecking her clothing, she was happy because she'd gotten all new stuff to show off in the ring. New baggy pants and crazy t-shirts and new sneakers, some that had only been on sale for a couple of weeks and she'd bought them. Shopping made any girl happy and Summer was one of those women who loved shopping, it relaxed her mind. But now she had to focus on the upcoming match she had.

This time Vince had changed it so that Summer was only facing Funaki. Summer was nervous but she knew she could trust Funaki and they'd plan a good quality match. She smiled to herself as she threw on some baggy pants and pink t-shirt with purple fishnets down the one arm, then she tied the laces up on her sneakers and was ready to kick ass for practise. So she headed out the door humming to herself as she strolled down the corridors to head towards the ring. But whilst walking along in her own world, somebody called her name, "Summer" she turned around and wanted to keep on walking when she saw who it was.

"You've got some nerve" is all she said in almost a snarl.

"That's what I'm famous for, anyway I just came here to-"

"To what? Rub something else in my face or shout at me for more shit I haven't done?"

Mark was starting to get angry again. "Actually I was gonna apologise to you for ripping the photo up"

"I don't need your damn apologies, what I need is for you to get out of my face, I've gotta be somewhere" then she carried on walking leaving Mark fuming.

* * *

Summer walked out through the curtain and onto the stage where she saw a group of wrestlers in the ring. They were all sitting on chairs just discussing their matches, a thing they did most often. All of them sat together to brainstorm and come up with some good matches to entertain the fans.

Everybody helped out each other, especially with the older generations helping out the younger newcomers who couldn't quite get the crowd to pop and cheer loudly. It was like a huge family with everybody looking out for each other. Summer was still finding it hard to trust some people as the divas were spreading rumours to everybody they saw. So some superstars had misjudged Summer and now thought she was arrogant and stuck up. But Summer just embraced the friends she had and ignored the rest, soon they'd come round and realise that she was right all along and the divas lied.

"Sums you finally made it" Matt said as he noticed his sister strolling down the ramp looking around the empty arena. "Wow this place is huge" is all she said looking at all of the rows of seats. "I know, its amazing that we manage to fill every seat each and every week" Matt replied with a smile. "Anyway hop up kiddo we're just brainstorming" some of the superstars made disgruntled noises at that.

"What?" Matt shot back at them all with a hard stare.

"Nothing, we just don't need a chick hanging around" CM punk said getting more noises of agreement.

"Hey she ain't no chick, she's our sister and practically is one of us okay? She wrestles and wrestles good" Matt said glaring at them all again.

"Don't worry about it Matt I'll just go back," Summer said about to head back up the ramp.

"Sit with us Sums just ignore that lot," Hunter said motioning with his head towards some of the younger and cockier superstars, who obviously believed the rumours that the divas were making up. Hunter still had Jeff placed firmly in the headlock which meant that Jeff wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. Summer found that amusing but she was still angry with this situation.

"Look ya'll I'm gettin' tired of all this crap now, I'm not spreadin' rumours alright?" again they made disgruntled noises and Summer felt her temper rising.

"Don't bother sis, they'll find out the hard way" Matt shot at them all with another glare. "But pull up a chair and we'll continue brainstorming" Summer sat next to the bigger crowd of people she knew but some of the superstars actually moved so they had their own group to discuss things. Summer looked at them feeling quite hurt, "Wow they really must have said some harsh things"

"Who say what harsh things?" Adam said as he moved his chair closer to close the gap in the circle.

"The divas are spreading rumours about me towards everybody, some people believe it but others don't"

"What kinda rumours?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard them but they're obviously bad because it's causing all this" she motioned towards the gap in the ring where some superstars had split to be on their own.

"I heard some rumours going round" Christian interjected making Summer look at him.

"What were they?"

"That you'd made a list of superstars you're gonna sleep with and that you've already got halfway through it and we're all next"

"And that because you got beaten when you were a kid, you're secretly a psycho who's beating up one of the divas"

"What?! That's crap and you know it" some of the superstars remained quiet, "You believe this crap?! I'm not beating anybody up!"

"Then why is Torrie covered in bruises?!" Summer heard one of the superstars say who had moved away from her.

"I don't know! She's probably doing it to herself"

"How can she give herself a black eye!"

"I don't know, look stop blaming me for things I ain't done! Last I heard Torrie had a boyfriend so maybe something's happening at home!"

"Yeah yeah blame it on somebody else" Summer stood up from her chair but got pulled down again by Glen.

"Don't bother sweetie, leave that to me" he glared over at the Miz who had been the one making all of the harsh comments. Summer was still pissed off but was also really upset that all of these rumours had been said. None of them were true but she couldn't convince anybody because they didn't believe her.

The more she said, the more they chewed her words up and twisted them into something else. Summer had been here for nearly 10 weeks now and had been through more crap backstage than somebody who would have been here for 2 years or more.

"I've gotta go" Is all she said as she rose from her seat and headed out of the ring to go backstage. She didn't care about her match tonight, she'd just have to improvise with Funaki and if their match was shit it was shit, she didn't care.

As she headed back to her locker room somebody tapped her on the shoulder, she was about to bite their head off but she saw it was Funaki. "We, practise together" he said in his best English, it was still easy to talk to him even though he didn't speak proper English.

"I'm not going back out there"

"We practise in ring in gym"

"There's another ring?"

"Yes gym, you come with me now" Funaki took her hand and lead her towards the gym that the arena had. They walked in and saw that the gym did indeed have a wrestling ring complete with the proper training equipment.

"Oh wow I didn't notice this" Summer said examining the ring.

"Hate to disappoint ya but this is our ring to practise in" Came a deep voice and Summer shuddered with disgust.

She spun round and glared at Mark, "Says who?"

"Says me"

"Mark just let them use it" Summer turned to see Stone Cold Steve Austin standing before her.

He smiled at her and said "I don't believe we've met, I'm Steve"

"I'm Summer, it's lovely to meet you I'm a huge fan"

"Well that's lovely to hear darlin'. When did you start here?"

"About 10 weeks ago, I worked dark matches (Mark snorted again) and now I'm on live TV teaming with Rey Mysterio"

"That's wonderful darlin' I'm happy for ya, I thought I recognised your name, seems that Vince loves you. You're a crowd favourite"

"And the biggest bitch backstage" Summer glared at Mark but Steve looked confused,

"I'm sorry? You'll have to fill me in" Mark was about to speak but Summer got their first

"Apparently I've been making harsh comments about the younger wrestlers and all the divas"

"And me" Mark interjected.

"And I need to tell you for the last time that I haven't said anything about you or anybody!"

"Of course you didn't… Liar" Summer glared at Mark again but Steve said "Whoa you two calm down, Mark grow up and Summer you and what's his name can use the ring first" he said pointing to Funaki who just smiled.

"You mean you're fighting against him?" Mark said with a vicious smile.

"Yeah, problem with that?" Summer said with her hands on her hips.

"No not at all, I personally can't wait to see him kick you all around the ring, hopefully he'll keep aiming for your face"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hopefully he'll cause more damage to your face than you did to Torrie's"

"Oh man not this shit again, Mark you are by far the most gullible and stupid man I have ever met"

"I'll bash your skull in right now"

"Do that and you'll get your ass kicked by me" Steve said going nose to nose with Mark. "Leave this girl alone and piss off back to your whore"

Mark glared at Steve but said, "I'd rather stay"

"No you're not"

"Steve just ignore him" Summer said as she entered the ring with Funaki. They warmed up together and practised a few moves before getting serious. Both came up with some pretty good moves to use on each other ending up with Summer getting the victory with a surprise roll up. Then Funaki would attack Summer and then Matt and Jeff would make the save.

It was finally heading up to Rey and Summer splitting up, the writers made it that Matt and Jeff saved her instead of Rey. Then she'd confront him about it and he'd apologise, but then after a couple weeks they'd cause more problems and eventually split up so that Summer could team with the Hardyz. That did excite Summer because she'd be teaming with her brothers, but again she couldn't team with Rey anymore. He was sad they were splitting up but Vince put him back in the title reign so he was happy about that too.

Funaki was waiting for Summer to jump off the top rope, so she did and gave him the hurricanrana and flipped him onto his back. Then when he got back up she monkey flipped him across the mat but rolled with him and punched him. Then she let him go and waited for his next move, but she reversed it and did a snap suplex and nipped up. Funaki eventually got up and they did a stare down and Summer had her fists raised circling Funaki. She was an avid boxing fan and loved watching it whenever she had free time.

But she heard somebody make a noise and she looked over to see Steve and Mark still standing there watching. "That was awesome darlin'" Steve said standing on the outside apron and leaning on the ropes, "How come you wrestle guys?"

"I always have done, since I was trained by Rey and Shawn"

"That's impressive, care to give me a run?"

"Steve some of us have got matches to train for" Mark growled to him, getting impatient with all the credit Summer was getting. Yes he thought her ring skills were good, but she was still a little lying rumour spreading bitch. She was fooling everybody she met and soon Mark would have to do something drastic to expose her.

"Sure Mark it's all yours" Summer said glaring at Mark as she exited the ring and walked past him.

"Don't let your flab slow you down, bad choice wearing those pants" Summer glared at him one more time before leaving the gym. Summer never really worried about her weight, she was neither fat nor skinny, in fact Summer was slowly developing a six-pack she'd been working that hard.

She trained with Jeff sometimes and he worked her hard until she couldn't stand up. He was tough on her like a real fitness coach and watched what she ate. Jeff wasn't strict all the time; he just wanted what was best for his sister.

Summer made it back to the locker room she shared with her brothers and looked at herself in the mirror. The pants she wore fit perfectly and complimented her curvy body. She wasn't fat at all, who did Mark see when he looked at her?

"I'll show that bastard tonight I am NOT fat" she said to herself and smiled.

"Who thinks your fat?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Summer quickly pulled her shirt back down and said "Nobody"

"Don't lie to me sis"

"I'm not Jeff"

"Yes you are, you don't have to hide it from me"

"Mark and his usual list of cruel sayings"

"Don't listen to him, Summer you're getting so skinny you can see your ribcages when your wrestling and that's not a good sign, you're more vulnerable to get injured that way"

"Jeff you've worked me that hard I've got a six-pack and I'm not surprised I'm skinny, you won't let me eat anything proper!"

"You can eat proper things"

"You don't let me"

"Yes because your idea of a healthy meal is a burger and chips"

"Oooo I am so craving that right now, thanks for the idea" she laughed and skipped out the door, squealing when once again Jeff chased her down the corridor.

"More calories young lady!"

"Yeah whatever Jeff, you know you can't stop me"

"Watch me" then Jeff tried closing in on her but she wiggled free and turned the corner but stopped when somebody shouted "Summer Grace Hardy and Jeffery Nero Hardy stop right now!"

Jeff skidded to a halt with Summer wrapped in his arms who couldn't wiggle free this time. "You two are like children," Matt said looking at the two, who could pass as twins.

"Sorry dad" they both said together and hung their heads.

"Whatever, when you're finished playing games, we need to run through the match in the ring again"

"I'm not going back out there" Summer said finally getting out of Jeff's death grip.

"Don't worry nobody is out there now, but we need a run through of this match because remember we're interfering and you need to tape that segment with Rey when the match is over"

"It's not live?"

"Nope, no segment is live anymore, too many mistakes and background noise"

"Oh ok"

"So lets get your butts down to the ring before I lose you again"

Summer grinned and said "Race you to the ring old man!" then she took off with Jeff following her.

"Or just ignore me, that's great!" Matt said as the two ran off down the corridors laughing and throwing playful insults at each other.

Matt couldn't help but smile at them though, without them both, Matt would be miserable all the time.

* * *

"Time for finisher" Funaki said in Summer's ear when he picked her up for the powerbomb. But Summer had to reverse it and roll down his body for the surprise roll up. Throughout the entire match the fans went crazy, as they hadn't seen a match like this for years, since the days of Chyna. And they cheered louder when Summer rolled Funaki up for the pin one two three! The crowd went crazy as her music played, a thing she hadn't sorted out yet so it was just generic boring music.

"Here is your winner, Summer!" Tony Chimel shouted down the microphone making the fans cheer louder. But they booed when Funaki got back up and started to kick and stomp on Summer who pretended to be in pain. But Funaki had been worried all day about hurting her, so his kicks were light yet somehow still fooled the crowds.

After a while though, the fans screamed louder than ever when both Matt and Jeff came into the ring to make the save. They fended off Funaki who was talking trash before heading backstage. Summer had to act really surprised to see her brothers, but inside she was smiling and screaming with joy. It had been successful as the fans took to it straight away and noticed how similar Summer looked to both of them.

When they headed backstage, everybody congratulated them with cheers and applauds. Even Vince had been standing watching the monitors with the rest of the crew. "Congratulations you did brilliant out there, the fans loved it"

"Well it was your idea Vince" Summer said smiling brightly even though her ribs were aching due to all of the kicks.

"I kick too hard?" Funaki asked as he noticed Summer holding her stomach.

"No I'm fine honest" she smiled at him and he smiled back and hugged her softly.

"Am happy for you" he said before heading off back to the showers.

"Great job lil girl" came another voice and Summer grinned when she saw it was Rey. He hugged her tightly and said, "I'm proud of you"

"I'm gonna miss working with you though"

"Hey we've still got another week or so"

"Filled with arguments and us eventually facing each other"

"We'll be fine lil girl and I wont hurt you I promise"

"I trust you"

"Hate to break this touching moment up, but you're in my way" came Mark's loud and grumpy voice.

"Sorry I forgot you needed room for your huge ego, lets see if I can find a pin so I can let all the air out of your head" Mark snorted as he walked past her and waited by the gorilla. Summer grumbled a response that went unheard, then she turned her attention to Matt and Jeff who were smiling brightly.

"See you got out of the headlock then" Summer said smirking at Jeff who cringed and turned red.

"Yeah" is all he said.

"Sooo did you have to tell him you loved him?"

"No"

"Then why are you out of the headlock? if anything Hunter sticks to his word"

"He just let me go"

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Because you what?"

"I told him I-"

"Oh my god you did didn't you? You told him you loved him!"

"I had no choice, he was sending me unconscious with the grip he had!" Summer continued to laugh at her brother, wishing she could have been there to hear her brother say he loved Hunter.

"Oh man I wish I was there to see it" she said through laughter watching Jeff turn a deeper shade of red.

"It was the funniest thing you could imagine" Matt said grinning at his brother, "Yes Hunter I love you I love you now let go!" he imitated his brother getting pulled to the ground by Jeff. They rolled around fighting for a while before Vince cleared his throat and said "Guys we need to film your segment now" he looked at both Rey and Summer who nodded.

"Show time lil girl" Summer nodded and got back into character holding her stomach and head.

"Cameras rolling" one of the crew said following Summer. She walked backstage until she saw Rey talking to a group of the crew.

"Hey" she said and he turned to face her. "Hey lil girl what happened?"

"I had my match with Funaki and you didn't show"

"I'm sorry lil girl I got caught up"

"Well next time pay attention, he hurt me"

"What did he do?"

"Attacked me after I got the victory, dammit Rey you said you'd be there!" Rey sighed and said "I'm so sorry lil girl it wont happen again I promise" he held up his hands and Summer eventually smiled and said "Make sure you kick his ass for me next week"

"I certainly will lil girl" then they hugged and the camera guy yelled "That's a wrap, thanks guys" then he walked away with his camera to air the footage after the break.

"Ready to hit the showers?" Rey said letting go of Summer who smiled. "Yep, shower, relax and then bed"

"You mean you're not coming clubbing?"

"Nope I'm tired"

"But John will be crushed, he loves to dance with you"

Summer smiled and said, "I'll think about it"

"If John gets his way, you wont need to think about it. He'd force you to come"

"Okay I give up"

"Good, now go get changed and we'll meet you in the locker room later" Summer smiled again, then bid Rey goodbye and headed off towards her locker room to change and shower. She was glad that she had good friends like Rey and John; they took her mind off of all the other problems she faced with the rumours.

"I hope for my sake everybody sees sense soon, this is getting more than I can handle"


	7. Chapter 7

"I've only been here 12 weeks and I'm in hell," Summer said as she paced the locker room once again. She was slowly beginning to fall apart because more rumours were spreading round about how she supposedly beat Torrie up backstage. She was covered in more bruises and instantly Summer got the blame.

Dawn wasn't helping either, stirring up more stuff between herself and Mark. None of it was true but he still tormented her in the corridors and embarrassed her in catering. Most wrestlers had turned against her now, because rumours were spread that she was a home wrecker and was about to destroy some marriages. It wasn't true but nobody believed her.

She still had her brothers, Hunter, Glen, Rey, Steve and Shawn but other than that, everybody pretty much hated her. The divas even got to Ashley, she was forming a budding relationship with another superstar but rumours were flying around saying that Summer wanted him too. Photos had been photo shopped of Summer together with the wrestler and Ashley went crazy.

_"You bitch I thought the rumours weren't true!"_

"_They're not, Ashley you gotta believe me!"_

"_I can't anymore, how could you do this to me!"_

"_Ash I haven't done a thing wrong, I wouldn't do such a thing!"_

"_Whatever you little lying bitch! I should have believed Mark and Dawn all along, you're nothing Summer!" _

"_Ashley please"_

"_No I can't do this Summer, you're a lying bitch! The locker room was much better without you being here!"_

"_Ash"_

"_No I hate you, don't ever speak to me again!" _

That conversation always ran through Summer's head, Ashley was her best friend who she thought would stay with her through thick and thin, but she folded at the first hurdle. Summer paced the room again trying not to cry, "Sis we're still here, we believe you" Jeff said watching his sister pace the room. He knew she'd been through a lot but she needed to focus. It was the debut match with both Jeff and Matt and everything needed to be perfect to get the fans to take to it.

"Jeff I can't focus"

"I know sis but you gotta try"

"How can I Jeff? We've been placed into a storyline from hell with 3 horrible people!" Again Summer was right, Vince had finally seen the commotion backstage with Summer and Mark and thought of a storyline for them all. It would be Summer, Matt and Jeff in a storyline with Mark, Glen and Dawn.

Glen hated the idea because he took a great dislike to Mark after being brainwashed by Dawn. But he didn't have a choice and had to play heel for a while. "Don't worry, our first match is a tag match with me and Matt with Glen and Mark, you're just at ringside" Jeff reassured Summer who still couldn't shake the nerves and anger off.

"It's no use Jeff, we've gotta practise it all now anyway"

"Well we could discuss you getting involved, maybe doing a couple moves on Mark"

"I like that, yeah I can show him I'm tough"

"See there you go" Summer smiled a little but the pain in her heart was too much. She'd lost some good friends through these past few weeks, and the one that hurt the most was Ashley. They were closer than closer and told each other everything, but now Ashley had more fuel for the divas to start new rumours. Summer only hoped that Ashley had enough decency to not sink to that level and tell her secrets.

"Sis you still with me? We gotta head to the ring now" Jeff said tugging at his sister's arm to get her to move.

"Okay, I just need to throw on some suitable pants to practise in and I'll meet you there" Jeff nodded then headed out the door fully focused for practise. Summer quickly threw on her pants and headed out the door, but regretted it when she heard familiar voices.

"Oh there she is" she turned to see Stacy, Ashley, Torrie and Dawn all linked arms smiling. Instantly she noticed that Torrie hadn't got one bruise on her body that was nearly completely exposed due to her skimpy outfit.

"Gee where are all your bruises gone?" Summer asked glaring at them all. Torrie looked panicked but Dawn said, "She has to cover them up because they're so bad"

"Hmm nice save, anyway I got somewhere to head to"

"Well don't start crying for your mommy when you do"

"Excuse me?" Summer said turning around putting her hands on her hips.

"Ashley told us, crying for mommy during your sleep and crying, aww big baby Summer" Summer glared at Ashley who tried to look innocent.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Duh I've shared hotel rooms with you" Ashley said then giggled with Stacy, "I think I saw a little teddy bear in your bag too, wow you really are a big pathetic baby in this business"

"Yeah take a hike sister!" then all 4 women pushed passed her to head to somewhere. Summer tried to remain calm, but it didn't help when she heard Mark's sinister evil laugh.

"Aww what's big baby gonna do? Cry like always?" then he walked past her to head to the arena. "See you out there big fat baby" he called and laughed again leaving Summer trying to fight away tears.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Matt asked worried as they waited for the arrival of Summer to listen to the practise match.

"Lets just do this damn thing," Mark said letting Dawn go who was smiling smugly as she got out of the ring to lean on the apron.

"Not without Summer" Jeff said sternly,

"She's probably hauled up eating cake or sumthin'"

"Mark just back off her!" Matt said making Mark smirk.

"Not a chance of that happening Matty, she needs to pay"

"Pay for what? She hasn't done a damn thing wrong!"

"Yeah whatever, look here she comes," Mark said watching Summer walk down the ramp.

"Probably covered in cake crumbs"

"Back off Mark" both Jeff and Matt snarled at Mark who again smirked. Summer got into the ring and tried to hide her puffy red eyes from the crying she did backstage. She'd tried to suck it up and ignore it, but inside Summer was crumbling down. Her whole life was crumbling down all around her thanks to Mark and Dawn. She was living in hell and couldn't escape it.

"Lets just get this damn thing over with" Summer said ignoring everybody's stares. She was pissed off working with Mark and wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

* * *

Summer was banging the mat loudly trying to get the fans to respond and clap with her to get Matt out of the headlock that he was currently in. he was slowly starting to fade but could feel the adrenaline rush when the crowds went crazy. "Come on Matt!" Summer shouted banging the mat harder ignoring Mark's glares. He'd been glaring at her all night, even when she'd made her entrance with Matt and Jeff.

The fans went crazy when she was announced as their sister and she was thrilled they'd taken to the idea. She thought they'd boo and think it was awful, but they'd taken to it and every fan was clapping along with her bangs on the mat.

Eventually Matt got out of the hold and started to beat down Glen once more, but got over powered and knocked to the ground again. The match was a good 20 minutes and it was almost finished. Dawn just had to distract the referee, which gave Summer the opportunity to hurricanrana Mark to get him ready for the finish.

So when Dawn got up onto the apron she knew she had to move quickly, Mark had been tagged in and threw both Hardyz over the top rope to the floor. So Summer was perched onto the top rope before Mark turned around as planned, then she jumped and landed on his shoulders. But Mark completely screwed everything up when he turned her around so her head was nestled between his legs; he was giving her a tombstone!

"Mark what are you doing!" she screamed but it was too late, he came down onto his knees but he'd slipped slightly making Summer go full on head first into the mat. Her neck took most of the weight and something didn't feel right at all. He lay her down but she felt the room spinning and she couldn't feel her fingers or toes.

"Oh crap don't panic don't panic" she said quietly to herself. But she sighed a sigh of relief when she eventually got some feeling back into her toes and fingers.

"Move!" Mark hissed to her but she couldn't. Her body felt like dead weight and her neck screamed out in pain. "Push Me," she whispered to Mark who shoved her so violently it cricked her neck again and she gasped in pain. She'd made it to the outside apron to hear Mark and Glen being announced as the winners. They'd totally screwed everything up, they weren't supposed to win this match and Mark certainly wasn't supposed to tombstone Summer.

"Summer you okay?" the referee asked as he saw how dazed and confused she looked.

"Yep I'm fine, no problems" she lied completely but she wasn't going to show weakness. She didn't feel right at all though, Mark slipped up doing the tombstone and now something wasn't right within Summer.

"I'm gonna help you up okay" the referee said gently helping Summer to sit up on the outside apron. The room was spinning for a while but she steadied herself and made her way up the ramp with the referee behind her. Matt and Jeff followed shortly after looking pissed off.

They got backstage and Jeff went crazy, "What the fuck was that!! They completely screwed up the damn match! And he tombstoned you! That wasn't scripted! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jeff don't worry" Summer said lying through her teeth, her neck was numb but she continued to stay strong and not show weakness.

"You sure you're ok Sums?" Matt asked noticing his sister looked slightly dazed.

"Really I'm fine"

"He didn't drop you hard did he?"

"Nope, my head was between his knees"

"I can't believe he did that though" Summer was about to respond but the angry screams and shouts from Vince got there first. "Dammit! What the hell just happened out there! Dammit Mark dammit!" Vince was red in the face and looked really pissed. "That wasn't scripted Mark, you don't tombstone people unless you have permission! You could have hurt her dammit!"

"Yeah but she's fine ain't she? Still standing"

Vince growled at Mark and said "Keep up this pathetic attitude and I'll cut your salary Mark! You're nothing but a selfish asshole!"

Mark took his shades off to glare at Vince who wasn't backing off. "The chick is fine, the match went well, I will get paid and you better get outta my face" then he took Dawn by the waist and led her back to the locker room.

Glen however stood there with Vince looking just as angry. "He's not getting paid dammit! No pay!"

"I still am though aren't I? That wasn't my plan" Glen said honestly.

"Yes Glen your salary will go untouched" Glen smiled a little but said "I don't know what's wrong with him Vince"

"Neither do I Glen" Vince sighed and then looked at Summer who still looked dazed.

"Summer sweetie you ok?"

"Yes Vince I'm fine"

"You sure? I didn't know he'd do that"

"Neither did I but he did"

"I'll have to review the footage to see if there's a way to see what made him get so angry to change the match plan, he's never done that before"

"Mark seems to be spiralling out of control," Glen said shaking his head.

"And treating me like crap seems to make him feel much better" Summer nearly snarled out.

"He will be punished for that, a good suspension will do him good"

"More than a suspension" Summer mumbled, getting more and more frustrated with the pains in her neck. But she had to hide it; she wasn't about to make people think she was weak.

"Right well lets all go our separate ways, if you'll excuse me" then Vince walked off down the corridor to head back to his office.

"Right lets head off back to shower and change"

"We going clubbing?" Jeff asked Matt excitedly.

"Yeah sure, Sums you coming?"

"No I want to rest and ice my neck"

"Something wrong?"

"No its just sometimes the force he hits you with can give you whiplash"

"I know sis it's a bitch, okay then we'll drop you off at the hotel and we'll see you later" they all nodded and then headed off back to the locker room to change and head out of the arena.

The only thing Summer could think about was lying down and going to sleep, hopefully the pains would go away, it's just whiplash right?

* * *

The next morning Summer was in agony with her neck, she'd gone to sleep the night before thinking that she could just sleep the pain off, but she was wrong. Her neck had got much worse and it was difficult to move from side to side.

"Crap I can't move," she said to herself as she lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her neck felt like deadweight and her left arm had started seizing up effecting her movement.

"No need to panic though, I don't need to be up now anyway" she looked over at the clock and it read 10:00am. It was a Friday and they were only scheduled for an autograph session, then they needed to fly out to a house show in Florida. Summer tried to sit up but her neck screamed out in pain.

"Okay so that didn't work, maybe rolling" then she slowly rolled onto her side to then sit on the edge of the bed. The first attempt failed and she'd rolled onto her stomach, which hurt her arm. "Dammit what's wrong with me?" Summer said to herself trying not to get upset. She hadn't got anybody in the room to help her, even though Matt and Jeff were down the corridor. She instantly tried to grab her phone but her left arm was deadweight so it just knocked it onto the floor.

"Oh man its gonna be one of those days, and I can't even get up" Summer sighed to herself but not being one to quit, she rolled herself over and eventually managed to sit on the edge of the bed. She examined her left arm and saw that it was turning a shade of blue and her fingers were crooked and curling up.

"Huh… that's never happened before" Summer said to herself, then just shook it off and tried to get up off the bed. She could stand for a few seconds before sitting back down because the room was spinning around.

"Jeez did I drink in my sleep? I feel like I've got a hangover!" Summer attempted to get up again and this time managed to stand up straight without falling. "My bag had to be all the way over there didn't it" Summer frowned when she saw her suitcase and travel bag dumped in a chair across the room. So she carefully walked over to the chair to pick up her bag, but her limp arm couldn't take the weight and it fell to the floor.

"Oh man this isn't funny anymore" Summer whined to herself as she crouched down to pick the bag up. She stood back up and then picked out some clothes, which consisted of some jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt to relieve the pressure on her arm. It was seizing up so she had to keep it close to her now.

"So how the hell am I gonna get dressed now?" she said to herself as she tried to lift her night shirt over her head. "Ouch dammit! Okay that didn't work" she held her arm close to her again and cursed when there was a knock at her door.

"Sums, you okay?" it was Jeff. Relief spread through her because he'd be able to help her get dressed, but then she knew she'd be admitting to weakness and so she changed her mind.

"I'm fine Jeff"

"Can I come in?"

"Err yeah sure" then she slowly walked over to the door to unlock it and let Jeff in. Before he came in though Summer dropped her left arm and uncurled her fingers so they at least looked normal. "Morning Jeff" she said cheerfully as she stepped aside to let him in. Jeff smiled but continued to examine Summers neck.

"What?" she asked confused when he wouldn't stop staring.

"Your neck is still swollen, did you ice it last night?"

"No I fell asleep when I got into my room"

"What's happened in here?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Your bags are all over the floor" Summer looked and remembered that she'd dropped her bag but couldn't pick it up so she just fished some clothes out that were closest to her.

"Oh that, just me being clumsy" then she headed over to the bag and again tried to pick it up, but her arms were like deadweight.

"Summer are you sure you're ok?" Jeff asked after hearing his sister groan in pain when she picked the bag up.

"Yes Jeff I'm fine, don't worry"

"I keep getting a feeling that you're lying, you seem to be struggling a lot since Mark tombstoned you last night"

"Really I'm okay"

"It took you nearly half hour to get changed last night, normally it takes you 2 minutes to shower and change, then you're jumping around ready to head out clubbing, but last night you seemed different"

"I'm okay, probably just whiplash like you said, it'll pass in a couple days and I'll get some painkillers for it" Jeff looked at his sister questioningly before he nodded and said "Okay then, I'll be there to watch you buy the medicine because you need it by the looks of it, your neck doesn't look right"

"It'll pass don't worry"

"I'm just thankful you're not scheduled for matches for a couple weeks"

"Why aren't I?"

"Because Vince wants to play it so that it's just the men fighting against each other, but he's got plenty of ideas for you and Dawn though"

"Like what?"

"Just little skits around the ring, you'll be out cheering us on and you two just keep bitching and talking trash to each other"

"I can handle that" Jeff nodded and said "Okay well I'm gonna get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast with Matt, then we can head to the autograph signing"

"Okay I'll meet you in a little while"

"Later sis" Jeff gave her one more questioning look before leaving the room to get ready. Summer closed the door and tried to hold the tears back, she hated lying to her brothers and her neck was aching so badly. It was getting difficult to move around so she was gonna head to the drug store to buy some heat pads and tablets to ease the pain.

"Pull yourself together Summer and think about how you're gonna get dressed to meet Matt and Jeff" Summer smiled a little as she travelled over to her bags to get dressed trying to work some feeling back into her arms.

* * *

"Jeez Summer I didn't know you'd be that long" Jeff said as he watched his sister walk from the elevator towards them.

"Sorry guys, bad start this morning" She tried to make her arm look normal but she couldn't, as it was getting stiff so it was held close to her chest.

"Summer are you okay?" Shawn asked as he noticed Summer acting a little strange.

"I'm fine Shawn why'd you ask?"

"Because you're keeping your arm close too you and it doesn't look a healthy colour"

"It's fine honestly, I'm alright"

"Okay I believe you, just make sure you tell someone if you don't feel well"

"I will I promise Shawn" Shawn smiled a little as he and the rest of the group made their way into catering to eat breakfast together. Summer looked around and noticed that Mark was there along with his bitch gang Dawn, Stacy, Torrie, Ashley and the others.

But Dawn noticed Summer walking along and said "Aww hey how are you feeling after that tombstone, gosh that was a shocker" the rest of the group sniggered and Mark was just grinning widely.

"Let it go Summer, you look like you're in no condition to fight" Glen said leading Summer away by the small of her back.

"I know, I'm not interested in them" she was lying to everybody, every comment they made were driving her crazy inside. It wasn't funny anymore, especially with the crap about her beating Torrie up. If anything it was Torrie who was lying and just putting make up on to fake the injuries. But she knew if she tried to expose them she'd end up making a fool out of herself because nobody would believe her. Mark was so gullible, he was just eating their words up and making Summer miserable, and now the bastard had done something to her neck and she didn't know what.

"What's with the long face sweetie?" Steve asked noticing that Summer was staring into space looking miserable.

"Nothing sorry Steve, just zoned out there"

"There's gotta be summat bothering you though darlin' you don't look right"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well your arms for one thing, you can barely pick a knife up let alone use it" Summer knew that Steve was figuring out what was wrong but she remained quiet and carried on struggling to cut her omelette up. Eventually she uncurled her fingers that had turned purple and managed to wrap them around her knife to cut her food up.

Steve frowned at her struggling and said "Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mark decided to screw the match up last night by using his famous tombstone on me and I landed awkwardly, his force probably gave me whiplash or summat"

"I don't think that's whiplash, and what was that bastard giving you a tombstone for in the first place? He's not authorised to do that without Vince's say so"

"I don't know, Mark's had it in for me since day one"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't introduce myself to him on my first day of working for this company and he took it badly I guess"

"Well that's a load of crap, nobody should be treated that way"

"He's been doing it since I first started, turned the whole locker room against me"

"Why?"

"Because apparently I've beaten Torrie up, stole Ashley's boyfriend, slept with half the locker room, told the younger superstars that they're crap, told the older generations that I don't respect them and they're old and washed up. Steve I could go on"

"That's not right Summer"

"I know but Mark's the leader of the locker room and what he says goes"

"So he believes them?"

"Yup, he's been on my case for weeks. Threatening me and calling me names, he even ripped up the photo I carried with me of my mom and me"

"Was it important that photo?"

"Yeah it was the only one I had of her before she died, and he tore it up in front of me and Dawn and Stacy destroyed my clothes and kicked me out of the locker room so I share with my brothers" Steve kept rubbing his hand over his face to try and calm himself before he punched the living shit out of Mark.

"So you haven't told Vince about this?"

"No I'm too afraid, Mark's got more power than me and if I go blabbing to Vince he'll confront Mark who will make it look like my fault and I'll get fired for spreading rumours"

"That's bullshit sweetie he wouldn't do that"

"He already threatened to on my 4th week here, said that he'd tell Vince that I'm trash and that he'd kick me out of the company"

"This is all shit darlin' I'm speechless"

"Yeah"

"How could you let this go on for so long?"

"Because it didn't bother me at first, it was all shit. But then it got worse and I found myself being hated by nearly everybody. The only people who haven't left me is Matt, Jeff, You, Shawn, Hunter and Glen. Everybody else fell at the first hurdle"

"You ain't gonna lose me darlin' even I can see that that's all crap. Torrie doesn't have a bruise on her today"

"That's because she paints them on with Dawn, but I can't say that because Mark will hurt me"

"He's threatened that too?"

"Yup, said he'd beat my skull in. I'm not saying I'm innocent in this because I have said some harsh things to Mark as a defence mechanism but it didn't work. Just made him angrier so he keeps calling me fat"

"And that's why you haven't eaten properly since I've met you?" Steve replied noticing that Summer was just pushing her omelette around her plate. Whether she couldn't hold the knife and fork properly, she was still not even attempting to even eat.

"He's just getting too me Steve" she felt the tears forming but swore because she was finding it difficult to wipe her eyes with her lifeless arms. "Why's he doing this Steve?"

"I don't know darlin' but you just hang in there, we'll figure out summat soon to get that bastard back"

"Can't you fight him in the ring?"

"Honey I'd destroy him but he's in a storyline with you remember"

"I wish you didn't remind me, he screwed the match up last night"

"That tombstone wasn't planned was it?"

"Nope, I was supposed to hurrincanrana him off the top rope to lead him into a twist of fate and a Swanton bomb but he changed the plans. He caught me and dropped me on my neck and shoulders"

"How though? Your head is supposed to be between his legs and not even hit the mat"

"I know, but he slipped and I came crashing down too hard"

"On your neck?"

"Yeah and I reckon it's whiplash but I can't explain the arm thing"

"I don't think that's whiplash sweetie"

"Well then what is it?"

"I think its-" he was cut off by Matt and Jeff who said, "Sis you ready? Autograph session at our calling"

"Yep I'm done, I'll talk with you later Steve"

"Sweetie make sure you do speak to me later, I need to tell you something and I'm worried"

"Well if its bad then tell me now"

"I don't think that's whiplash in your neck, you could have burst some fluid or fractured your neck" Summer stood there surprised but then said "Nah I think it'll be alright for now, I'm gonna grab some aspirin or summat"

"Make sure you do sweetie but I do recommend you see a doctor soon, that wont go away by itself" then he walked off to head out of catering leaving Summer slightly worried and confused about what state her neck could be in.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple more weeks had passed and Summer was about ready to crack and start going crazy. Her neck hadn't healed and she was slowly starting to get worse, her arm had to be held close to her by a sling it was that bad. Vince hadn't scheduled her to wrestle and she was so thankful for that as she knew she wouldn't be able to. She could barely even turn her neck left and right so she knew if she took a bump in the ring she wouldn't be getting up again.

Luckily that was the only problem on her mind right now, Dawn had eased off with the rumours and was astonished that Summer had withstood all of it. Normally a diva would run away crying with her tail between her legs, but Summer bled it out and ignored them all.

Mark hadn't eased off though; he was slowly making his rounds and getting more people to turn against her. He was slowly getting to Hunter by saying that Summer would run to Vince and expose his relationship with Stephanie, Vince was aware something was happening but was unaware how serious they were. Hunter was about ready to marry her and if Summer told everybody he'd be ruined. But Summer knew that it wasn't true and couldn't help the tears streaming down her face when he confronted her and humiliated her in the corridor.

"_You bitch! You ruin my relationship with Steph and your ass will be mine!"_

"_Paul please calm down, I didn't say anything to anybody"_

"_I can't seem to trust you anymore, Summer what's wrong with you? Why can't you keep your damn mouth closed?"_

"_Paul you gotta believe me, I'm innocent. The hell I've been through is not something I wanna remember, it isn't me it's Dawn and Mark. You gotta believe me" then she cried. Summer couldn't help but cry every time she came into work. It was her own personal hell and she was losing everybody. _

_"I just don't know what to think Summer, you shouldn't have come here, it's been nothing but trouble since you arrived, go back home with your dad"_

Summer was always reduced to tears whenever she remembered that conversation. Hunter was her closest friend and to have him say such cruel things made her heart ache. He'd been frosty and distant with her since that incident and couldn't stand to be around her anymore. That did hurt Summer a lot because she knew that somebody else would be on the list and she'd lose another friend.

Summer sighed and rubbed her neck gently as she was sitting in a locker room on her own. She'd split away from her brothers, as she knew she was just causing them trouble all the time. Their reputation had been slashed since she came on the scene and Summer opted to ignore them. She knew it was for the best even if they didn't agree to it. It was something that needed to be done and she was going to stick to it, it would prevent any more trouble.

Her neck still hadn't eased up, she'd been using heat pads the past couple weeks which did ease some of the pain, but she didn't want to use the pain killers in case she was accused of being an addict, tested for drugs and then fired. She was living in her own hell and considered going home to see her dad for a while, at least he'd be there with open arms and she could cry to him. He wouldn't judge her or call her names, he'd say she was beautiful and didn't deserve all this crap. That made Summer smile but she knew that it wouldn't last long as she needed to go and find her brothers to discuss the segment tonight.

It was Matt vs. Undertaker with Dawn and Summer at ringside. Dawn had to talk trash to Summer who had to slap her round the face, but with the state of her arms she would certainly struggle. So far she'd been able to get round without any trouble, even though some people had noticed that she didn't look right. Summer had to keep forcing her hands to keep working and her arms to not stiffen up, but some days the pain was unbearable so she just didn't do anything.

It was difficult during house shows just to even stand at ringside, her neck was deadweight and cheering on Matt and Jeff seemed like an impossible task. But still she ventured on and didn't make a scene about it.

"Stop wallowing Summer, you need to focus," she said to herself as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door. But just as she did, she pulled it open to reveal Shawn standing there holding a book; he didn't look pleased.

"Hey Shawn" Shawn didn't reply, instead he just walked into the room and turned to face her, "What's your problem Summer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be playing all innocent with me young lady, it seems I've been fooled all along"

"Shawn I have no idea what you're saying"

"Oh you don't do you?"

"No"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" then he threw the book at her but Summer couldn't catch it, her arms were deadweight. So it fell to the floor with a thump, so Summer bent down and eventually picked the book up with a lot of cursing.

Then she looked inside and wanted to close it again, the pages were filled with different pictures and written slogans about her and Shawn. Some pictures were of Shawn and his wife but Summer's picture had been glued over the top of his wife. Some slogans read "The future Mrs Michaels" and others were crude and awful.

"Is that some kind of a cruel joke Summer?"

"I didn't write this"

"Think about what you're saying Summer, this book was found in Matt and Jeff's locker room before you decided to move away from them"

"Shawn I didn't write it, why would I say Mrs Michaels when I know your name is Hickenbottom?"

"Stop lying to me Summer!"

"I'm not lying! Dammit Shawn I thought you believed in me and not all these lies"

"Yeah well I guess I was wrong, you almost got Hunter in trouble when you said you were gonna expose his relationship"

"But I di-"

"I don't wanna hear it Summer! I'm happily married and wouldn't leave my wife for somebody as low as you!"

At that point Summer lost it and threw the book at him with force. "Okay then you jackass lets prove it then! This is NOT my writing and I can prove it!" then she stormed over to the table that had a pen and paper on and she wrote something on it and showed it Shawn.

"See this is my writing! My writing looks nothing like the writing in that damn book!" then she threw the paper at him and tried not to cry. Shawn picked up the book again and compared the writing, seeing that it didn't match at all.

"Summer I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, of all people Shawn I thought you'd believe in me, I'm not lying! I didn't make these rumours up, Torrie isn't even injured, and she paints those bruises on! Dawn doesn't even love Mark she just uses him for sex and to drive me crazy, and so far they've turned everybody against me in this company and I'm tired of it all! Nobody believes me, nobody will help me and nobody seems to care that I'm injured!" then she fled the room in tears leaving Shawn feeling guilty and heartbroken.

* * *

"Vince I'm telling you, she needs to be put in this match," Mark said to Vince as they discussed business in his office.

"I don't know Mark, this storyline is already taking off and the divas are getting involved a little later on though"

Mark frowned and said "Come on Vince they can't stay at ringside just cheering us on all through the storyline, they need to be involved and why not start now?" Vince sat there thinking for a while and knew it was true. This storyline had built up for 3 weeks and both Summer and Dawn were getting good ratings, "How do you suppose we go about it then?"

"Why not have Dawn attack Summer tonight? That way it'll build the feud up for maybe a match on Raw next Monday?" Mark was smirking because he knew Vince was falling for it. He'd seen Summer walk around the arenas pretending to fake some injury and make everybody sympathize with her, but it wasn't fooling him. So he'd make her pay by getting Dawn to really injure her and see how she liked it.

"I like that idea Mark I like it a lot"

"I thought you might"

"Alright then, we'll have Dawn hit Summer with a clothesline or summat"

"It has to be a surprise though, only Dawn would know about it"

"Of course yes I agree" Mark smirked again, happy that his plan was successful.

* * *

"Summer you really wanna do this?" Jeff asked his sister who was waiting in the gorilla with him and Matt. They'd both be accompanying Matt down to ringside, whilst Dawn and Glen would be with Mark. They had already entered the ring with a cascade of boos but they ignored the fans completely.

The hardy Boyz music hit and the crowd went crazy, "Ready guys?" Matt said to his siblings and they nodded "Lets do this" Jeff shouted before running out onto the stage to dance to the music. Summer smiled and saluted the fans as best she could; even they noticed she didn't look right.

Summer still painted a smile on her face as she made her way down the ramp to stand at ringside. "Oh my god this hurts so badly" Summer said to herself quietly as she leant on the apron to get more balance. The photographers were snapping away with their cameras taking pictures of her watching the match happening in the ring. It was quick paced at the start with Matt playing the cat and mouse game with Mark.

But soon he took control and gave Matt a beating he'd never forget.

* * *

"Vince why is she out there?" Steve asked as he sat in Vince's private box with Vince as they watched the show. On screen they hated each other, but outside of the ring Vince was Steve's best friend.

"She needs to be" Vince replied taking another handful of peanuts to eat.

"Vince has she not told you yet?" Steve asked concerned when the camera panned onto Summer who looked uncomfortable and out of place. He'd noticed her neck getting worse over the two weeks of being injured and was getting seriously worried about her condition.

"Told me what Steve?" Steve got angry then, Summer promised she'd tell Vince about having an injury that could be severe.

"When Mark tombstoned her, he slipped causing her to take the full weight on her neck and ever since then she hasn't been the same" Vince nearly choked on the peanuts he was about to swallow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes she told me, she told me weeks ago that she'd get it sorted and she obviously hasn't"

"How do you think her neck is?"

"Compared to all the crap I went through with my neck it's probably broken"

"Broken?" Vince managed to squeak out getting paler as the seconds past.

"Yes Vince broken, we can look back at the footage and see if it is true" then Steve got back up and went through all the tapes Vince owned. They were up to date and exact in time and dates. So Steve found the tape from nearly 3 weeks ago and put it on, he fast-forwarded the match until the end when Mark caught Summer off the top rope.

"See there you go… bam!" Steve said motioning towards the tombstone, "He slipped, which made the pressure fall on her neck and shoulders" Vince sat there completely stunned, Summer could possibly be walking around with a severe;y broken neck and he'd put her in a match next week!

"Oh crap" Vince said as he remembered the meeting with Mark, "What?" Steve said noticing Vince looking ill at this point.

"You're gonna hate me for this"

"I already hate you for letting this go on like this for nearly 3 weeks, what you say now couldn't possibly be any worse" Vince waited for a while before saying "I err had a meeting with Mark… and he suggested that Dawn clothesline Summer tonight to arrange a match for next week"

Steve sat there rubbing his face for a while before suddenly grabbing Vince by the collar of his shirt and shouting, "Vince you no good ass-hole, you could paralyse her!"

"I know but she didn't tell me"

"That's not the point, you're supposed to be an expert in spotting injuries! That's how you spotted I had a broken neck and thankfully you did otherwise I'd be dead right now, but dammit Vince this is a young girl we're talking about"

"Maybe there's still time for you to make the save, Steve go quickly and you could save he-" before he could finish his sentence they heard a blood-curling scream come from the TV.

* * *

Summer was feeling pretty uncomfortable but couldn't show it to anybody. She had been banging on the mat and calling out in support for Matt the whole way through the match, with Jeff at her side. They'd both been helping him through the headlocks by getting the crowd to start cheering.

Matt was slowly starting to gain control over Mark until he threw Matt over the top rope onto the floor below. Matt groaned in pain as he landed awkwardly and Summer was about to go and see him but Mark was in hot pursuit and glared at Summer so she backed away. But when she turned around she ran straight into a clothesline from Dawn.

It cracked Summer's neck and she let out a genuine blood-curling scream before she hit the floor. The fans gasped loudly at the sound of her scream as it sounded real and was loud enough to echo till it reached the fans in the very top rows. The match came to a halt as Matt got up from the floor and low blowed Mark on purpose to get disqualified.

The ref stopped the match to announce Mark the winner but nobody cared, what they cared about was the young woman curled up on the floor not moving. "Summer, Summer can you hear me?" Jeff said panicking, too afraid to touch his sister. "Summer please talk to me"

"My neck" is all she squeaked out before crying out again.

"Summer baby why didn't you tell us?"

"You wouldn't believe me, nobody does anymore"

"Summer that's bullshit, we believed you from the start" Summer cried again as she rolled onto her back to stare up at the arena ceiling covered in bright lights.

"Can you sit up?" Matt asked panicking.

"No" is all Summer said starting to panic when she couldn't really feel her arms.

"Summer you could have been walking around on a broken neck for weeks"

"I thought it was whiplash from the tombstone"

"I don't think it is, I think that bastard has broken your neck" Jeff shot Mark a glare who was exiting the arena on his bike with Dawn behind him. Glen stayed behind to join the circle of people around Summer.

"Why the hell did she clothesline me?" Summer asked as she wiggled her hands again feeling relieved when she could feel and move them again.

"Instead of chatting lets get you backstage"

"No lets get you to a hospital" came the WWF trainer Larry's voice. He had come down to the ring armed with doctors and referees to help her. "Summer just lay still we need to strap you to a board"

"I can't move anyway" she replied irritably.

"Can you move at all?" Larry asked slightly panicked.

"I can wiggle my fingers and toes if that's a help"

"Yes that's a relief, you're not paralysed but the more we stand around the more sustainable you are to more injuries" then he quickly went to work strapping Summer onto a board with her head and neck surrounded by padded blocks to prevent movement.

"Jeff I'm scared" she admitted as she was wheeled up the ramp, the fans had stayed to cheer her on as she left the arena to be taken to the local hospital for scans. "You'll be alright sis" Jeff said trying not to get emotional.

"Yes sis you'll be okay, we're right here with you"

"No you're not, you two need to change and get everybody's luggage in order, me and Steve will ride with her and you two can follow on after. There are limos waiting out back" Matt and Jeff were furious but knew it was true; they needed to change into street clothes and gather up their luggage.

"Fine we'll see you in a minute then, Sums you'll be alright" Jeff said kissing his sisters hand and then Matt did the same.

"We're not far away sweetie don't worry" Summer just remained quiet as she was wheeled into the ambulance with Vince and Steve sat beside her. The ambulance took off quickly taking them to a local hospital so Summer could get checked out properly.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer arrived at the hospital and was un-strapped from the board and led into the hospital with Vince and Steve at her side. She seemed a lot calmer now, whereas in the ambulance she panicked and cried. But now she was relieved to find out what was wrong with her neck after weeks of agony.

"Summer you'll be okay" Steve said taking her hand and squeezed it, but Summer barely squeezed back because Steve was holding the hand that was losing feeling. "I hope so" is all Summer replied as she doctor came into the ring.

"Okay Summer Hardy is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay, you want to tell me what happened sweetie?" the doctor made Summer feel calm; his eyes were enchanting and relaxed her.

"A couple weeks ago I took a tombstone off the Undertaker, but he slipped and I landed on my head and shoulders and after that I didn't feel right at all"

"You say a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes 3 weeks to be precise"

"And you didn't come to a doctor earlier?"

"No I thought it was something I could just sleep on"

"Summer the description you've given me tells me that you've either fractured or broken your neck"

"Oh"

"Yes, what's surprised me more than anything is that you're still walking around"

"Is that bad?"

"Not bad just quite surprising really, have you travelled?"

"Yes I've been flying all over the place" again the doctor looked stunned and said, "You're a lucky woman Summer, what happened tonight to bring you here?"

"I was at ringside and somebody decided to clothesline me and the impact on my neck made it crack and I passed out for a while" The doctor was about ready to start panicking, "Well it's a good job you're in Houston, we've got the finest neck surgeons of all time, they're experts with wrestlers and divas"

"Well that's certainly reassuring"

"It is, well we need to set you up for an emergency CAT scan to find out the real damage, you say something cracked?"

"Yes the impact she hit me with I felt my whole neck crack back, almost like it was trying to crack back into place"

"Summer you're lucky you're not paralysed, the symptoms you describe sound serious and we may need to operate" Summer sat there in silence for a while but said, "Okay then"

"Well lets head down to x-rays and sort this mess out" Summer smiled a little as she doctors and nurses came in to prepare her for the CAT scan that would reveal all about the severity of her neck injury.

* * *

About half an hour later Summer was finished up in the CAT scan and waiting for the results. Matt and Jeff arrived during the scan and had to wait with the others in the waiting room. But now that Summer was back in her room everybody was allowed to come and wait with her for the results.

"Am I gonna be okay?" Summer asked Steve who took her hand again and said "Of course sweetie, you'll be fine, the doctor's gonna fix you up" Summer smiled a little at his reassurance but feared the worst when the doctor came back into the room. She was glad she was surrounded by friends and family, they were all sat on her bed with her waiting for the results.

"Well it's as we suspected Summer," the doctor said pinning up the pictures from her CAT scan, "You've broken your neck in 4 places, and ruptured some of your vertebrae"

"Oh" is all Summer said, surprised that she'd been walking around on a broken neck and hadn't paralysed herself yet.

"So we need to operate on your neck Summer and put some metal plates in to make it strong again, your muscles have strengthened a considerable amount these past few weeks to help keep you upright, but they're not strong enough to support you any longer, so to help we're adding some metal plates"

"How?"

"We'll open your neck up from the back not the front so we don't have to go through any muscle, we'll screw the plates in place and then you're done"

"That sounds awful!"

"You wont feel the plates Summer, eventually your muscles will grow around it so strengthen your neck to its fullest, you wont feel them I promise"

"How long will I be out for?"

"I reckon 8 months up to a year at most" Summer sat there in complete silence for a while before the doctor spoke again, "We've squeezed you into surgery early tomorrow morning, you'll be fine Summer, for now just rest and the nurse will be along later to prepare you for the surgery, goodnight to you all" the doctor left the room leaving a hushed silence in the room. Nobody really knew what to say but Summer was relieved she knew what was wrong.

"Well I can't wait to kick Dawn's ass nex- wait… wait did he just say I'm out for a year?"

"Afraid so sweetie" Steve said kissing her hand feeling bad for her.

"No I can't that's… no I can't" it was suddenly sinking in to Summer that she'd be out of action for a year.

"Summer calm down it'll be alright" Jeff said stroking Summer's shoulder. Everybody sat and looked at Summer who couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as it had finally sunk in, and her life came to a screeching halt.

* * *

"Hey man where are ya?" Mark asked his friend Steve, they were supposed to meet for drinks tonight but he hadn't seen him since the end of the show.

"Hey I'm at the hospital"

"Why?"

"When Dawn decided to clothesline Summer she cracked her neck and it led to serious complications"

"So she wasn't faking an injury?"

"No of course not, that young woman has been walking around with a broken neck for 3 weeks"

"She broke her neck?"

"Yes when you stupidly decided to tombstone her"

"That was safe"

"No it wasn't, I looked back at the footage and you slipped causing Summer to take all the weight"

"No I didn't"

"Mark me and Vince watched the footage back, you slipped"

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes" Mark sighed trying to hide his anger mixed with guilt. "Vince also told me it was your bone idle idea to make Dawn clothesline Summer"

"Yeah"

"The storyline was meant for Summer to slap Dawn in the face, why'd you change it?"

"She deserved it"

"Deserved what? What the fuck is wrong with you Mark? Ever since that damn divorce you treat women like shit"

"I don't"

"That's crap Mark and you know it, weeks and months of torment Summer has gone through because of you"

"But-"

"No buts Mark, you're a Fuckin immature prick! All this because she didn't introduce herself to you on her first day, you need to grow up Mark and realise that the WWF is changing. Plus you're not the greatest person to talk to, what would you have done if she did come and say hello?"

"Told her to piss off, she's a diva"

"Exactly! So why the hell would she wanna approach you to be told that? She did what was best for her but you couldn't accept it"

"I don't need a lecture Steve"

"Tough shit you're gettin' one" Mark sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "You're stupid Mark, reducing a young woman to tears every week because you and Dawn started rumours"

"They're true"

"No they ain't! They're a load of shit Mark, she respects the ground those wrestlers walk on. She's friendly, fun and a breath of fresh air, hasn't done a damn thing wrong"

"She called me names"

"I don't believe you, that girl has loved and admired your career since you first debuted" Mark snorted at that, not believing a word Steve was saying. "Mark you seriously need to get your head out your ass and see sense. I hope for your sake that happens soon"

"I doubt it, anyway we should meet up for a beer"

"I can't and I wouldn't want to anyway, lost a lot of respect for you deadman. Anyway I gotta go, Summer is preparing for surgery and she needs me" then Steve hung up the phone. Mark threw his phone down on the hotel bed and sighed out of frustration.

"Wait… did Steve just say she was having neck surgery?"

* * *

"Dawn it's late we shouldn't be doing this" Torrie said as Dawn was leading her by the hand down the corridor of the hotel. They were going to see Mark to see if they could push their luck to spread more rumours about Summer. Mark had done nothing but eat their words up for weeks now and they loved it.

"Nonsense he'll be awake" Dawn replied as they got to Mark's door. "Okay get ready" Torrie then pretended to start crying and Dawn looked really sad. She knocked on Mark's door and waited until he answered, when he did he looked slightly disgruntled and half asleep.

"Sorry Mark I didn't know you were sleeping"

"Well that's what normal people do at 2am" he replied rubbing his eyes. "So what do you want?"

"It's Torrie" then she moved aside to let Torrie stand there covered in bruises and crying. "What happened?" Mark said stepping aside to let them into the dimly lit room.

"It was just awful" Torrie said through cries as she sat down on Mark's bed.

"What was?"

"She just came at me, I couldn't fight her off"

"Fight who off?" Mark said utterly confused now.

Torrie trembled and said "Summer, she was all over me" then she cried into her hands with Dawn rubbing her back.

Mark however looked confused, "What time did this happen?"

"After the match with you and Matt, she stormed backstage and took her anger out on us" Dawn said trying to sound upset. Mark however was starting to see red. He'd watched as Summer was taken away in an ambulance after the match was over. So how could she beat Torrie up when she wasn't there?

Then it all clicked together…

"Excuse me a moment," Mark said getting up off the bed and going into the bathroom shutting the door. His mind was a complete blur at the moment, it was starting to make sense, the lies, the rumours, all the bitching, the bullying… it was all coming together and he felt like a fool. He couldn't even bare to look at himself in the mirror as he filled up a bowl with warm water.

If what Summer had said was true, then Torrie's 'injuries' would wash away easily with warm water.

Once he'd filled the bowl up he went over to the door and opened it to hear both girls stop sniggering and look serious again. "Mark what were you doing in there?" Dawn asked noticing the big bowl of water.

"I just wanted to test something, Torrie stand up for a second" Torrie stood up and looked at Mark but then squealed in horror when he threw the whole bowl of water over her. "Dammit Mark what the hell?!" she looked up at Mark and saw the anger burning in his eyes as her 'bruises' were melting away and turning into big purple smudges.

"She was right" is all Mark said dropping the bowl and trying to control his anger, he would never hit a woman but these two were making his blood boil. 3 months he'd been made to look like a fool in front of his friends and colleagues, upset a lot of people and broke many hearts. He'd acted like a complete ass hole and couldn't shake off the anger burning inside him.

"She was right!" Mark bellowed making both women jump, "You lying no good whores you lied to me!" Dawn smirked and applauded him sarcastically. "Well done Mark you finally saw sense, yes we lied to you and you ate up our every word"

Mark snarled in anger and said "Get out of my face before I do something I'll regret"

Dawn however didn't budge but said "It was so easy wrapping you around my finger all this time Mark, you were such a push over I laughed every time you caved and got angry. All the times you shouted at and embarrassed Summer by calling her fat in front of her friends and then tombstoning her? That was priceless; you got so wrapped up in our lies you took it into your own hands. Now you've destroyed her spirit, we're proud of you deadman, another bitch out of our locker room"

"You made me do awful things! I can't believe the things you made me say and do! Get out of here now! Right now!" Dawn was about to respond but Mark's eyes had turned acid green and he had gone bright red. So Torrie and Dawn ran for the door leaving Mark alone fuming.

"All this time, all this fucking time!" Mark bellowed as he threw the lamp at the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces and he watched them fall to the floor. His whole life had been turned upside down these past 3 months; he thought he found something special with Dawn. But he was wrong, completely wrong and wished he could take back every single word he'd said to Summer. She was right all along, Summer would never say something bad about somebody, or spread a vicious rumour, or call the wrestlers old and washed up.

Summer Hardy was a gracious young woman who respected and loved everybody and everything. "Ohh man what have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

It reached 5am at the hospital when Summer was woken up by the nurse rubbing her arm softly making her stir. "Summer sweetie time to get up" Summer groaned a little but opened her eyes to see the nurse, "Morning Summer, time for surgery" Summer didn't respond, just lay there in her bed.

Ever since it had sunk in last night that she'd be out of the ring for a year maybe more, she'd cried and cried hard. It was a big shock and made her life come to a screeching halt, the big dreams she had were shattered all thanks to Mark. He wasn't even aware that he was the cause of all this, he'd done this to her, broke her neck and shattered her dreams.

"Summer we're just gonna put the needles in your hands now" the nurse said getting the small needles ready to put into her veins in her hands. It was where they put the anesthetic to put her to sleep. The pain didn't bother Summer, even though she was terrified of needles. She had fallen into a depression and didn't want to think about anything or talk to anybody just yet. "Right Summer, time to go" Summer smiled a little at the nurse as she was wheeled out of her room but was stopped by Matt and Jeff.

"Good luck sis, we'll be here when you wake up" Matt said taking Summer's hand but being careful of the needles.

"You'll be alright Sums" Jeff said noticing that Summer did look quite scared about it.

"You will be here wont you?"

"Of course we will Summer, we're not leaving"

"And I'm gonna be okay?"

"Yes don't worry, they'll fix you up and you'll be fine" Summer smiled a little at their reassurance but had to leave them when she was wheeled into surgery. "Okay Summer we're just injecting the anesthetic now, count to ten and you'll soon be asleep" Summer barely even got to 3 before it hit and she was out like a light, and the surgery began.

* * *

Mark hadn't slept all night and he was slowly feeling the effects, he hadn't had a good nights sleep for 3 days now and it was getting to him. But he couldn't sleep, especially now that he knew he'd been tricked and made to look like a fool. Dawn had brain washed him for 3 months now, making Summer's life a living hell for no reason. She was a sweet young woman just making her way through life and he'd been nothing but a thorn in her side, calling her names and making her feel like crap. It pained him every time he thought about it, he was ashamed of himself.

"You screwed up big time Mark," he said to himself as he sat on the edge of his hotel room bed. Another night without sleep and he could certainly feel his energy levels slipping to an all time low. But he was thinking about Summer, her face was imprinted in his head, the look of horror on her face when he tore that picture up and then he laughed. He actually laughed at her crumpled crying form on that floor as her heart was breaking holding the remains of the picture.

He'd broken her heart when he destroyed that picture and he wished he could take it back, take it all back and make everything different. He wished he never believed Dawn in the first place, he wished he'd never brought her back to his hotel room and slept with her. She wasn't worth it at all; even if he paid her she couldn't satisfy him. All she wanted was his money to buy gifts for herself, every night she'd come to him asking her a 'little treat' and then he'd basically hand her his wallet. She'd brainwashed him completely, and now he felt ashamed to even look at himself in the mirror.

Mark needed to go and apologise to Summer about everything, but would she forgive him? "Of course not you ass clown, look what you've done to her," Mark said to himself as he walked into the bathroom. "She'd never forgive you for doing all of the things you did, exposing her secrets and personal life to friends and work colleagues, you're a disgrace Mark Calaway"

Mark looked at himself in the mirror and nearly growled, he was an evil man and couldn't see a way out of this mess. He'd screwed up big time, "I can't even face going to see her in her hotel room" when Mark said that he froze as he started to head out of the bathroom, he remembered the conversation he had with Steve last night, telling him that Summer was getting ready for neck surgery.

"No… I couldn't have done that… no" Mark said slowly as the images flashed into his mind, he had completely screwed that match up, Summer was only doing as she was told but he didn't want her anywhere near him. So to piss her off and get revenge he decided to tombstone her to get his point across, but he'd done more harm than good. He didn't want to admit it before but he had slipped with his knees and her head and neck took the weight of both herself and Mark. Then he watched Summer walk around trying to prove to everybody that she wasn't injured but now he realised that she really was, and injured badly.

"Oh man" is all Mark said before heading back into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He was ashamed of himself but now he realised he'd broken a young woman's neck he felt even worse. Mark felt he was a complete disgrace and didn't feel like showing his face at work ever again. But he had to get his head out of the toilet, as there was loud banging on his door, so he slowly got up off the floor after flushing the toilet, then he quickly washed his face and headed out to answer the door.

The person was hammering on the door until Mark answered it; "Steve" is all he managed to croak out before heading back into the bathroom. Steve watched him run into the bathroom and heard him throw up.

"He ain't giving me no sickness bugs," Steve mumbled as he cautiously walked toward the bathroom, "Mark, you alright?" he said through the door after hearing the toilet flush. Mark came back out looking like shit, the bags under his eyes were dreadful, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked pale and completely out of it.

"Stomach flu?" Steve asked as he took a step back from Mark who frowned a little, "No, no stomach flu… I've just realised what an ass hole I've been" Steve felt like giving Mark a standing ovation at that statement, he'd finally realised and come to his senses. "I've been an ass hole Steve I know, you don't have to come out with any remarks"

"Tough shit I'm gonna, you put that girl through hell"

"You barely know her"

"I know enough Mark, she's told me everything from day one, you're a disgrace you should be ashamed of yourself"

"I am Steve, look at me! I've barely slept for 3 days straight, I haven't eaten and I realised last night that Dawn had been playing me as a fool"

"How?"

"She came to me with Torrie, they were both crying so I asked them what was wrong and they made up that Summer had beaten Torrie up after the match"

"That's bullshit, she was carted off on a stretcher"

"I know I saw it, that's when I realised and my world came to a screeching halt, they had lied to me for 3 months"

"So what happened?"

"I got angry, walked into the bathroom and threw a bowl of water over Torrie and watched her 'bruises' slowly melt away"

"Glad to see you've finally realised"

"But I feel awful Steve"

"So you should"

"I know I deserve it"

"You deserve your damn ass kicked, but frankly I haven't got the time to do that, I need to be back at the hospital in 2 hours and that's not enough time to get the job done" Mark looked at Steve and then looked at the floor, he knew he deserved a good punishment from everybody.

He'd take a million punches to the face to prove how sorry he was but he knew it still wouldn't be enough for Summer to forgive him.

"How is she?" is all Mark could get out before walking back over to his bed to sit down so he could settle his stomach.

"She went down for surgery an hour ago, the doc said another two hours and it should be over"

"How bad was it?"

"Neck broken in 4 places and a hell of a lot of ruptured disks" Mark felt himself sink lower into the hole he'd dug himself into. "You know how dangerous tombstones can be without proper authorisation, yet you foolishly did it anyway"

"I was angry"

"Why?"

"Because Dawn had been saying all this shit and it was getting to me"

"By saying what?"

"That Summer was saying I couldn't wrestle and keep up with the younger generations"

"So?"

"So? Steve that's one of my biggest fears, if I can't keep up with everybody then it's time to hang the boots up, I don't wanna be known as a has been still trying to prove I can wrestle, I would like to leave this business with at least some dignity and pride"

"You deserve nothing but a slap in the face right now and then your ass kicked in the ring by everybody when its Smackdown tapings" Mark again looked down at the floor.

"Why so gullible Mark? Why didn't you just listen to Summer instead of biting her head off? We didn't name you leader of both locker rooms to start hating on people. You were judgemental before you knew her, snorting and laughing at her when she was having fun with her brothers"

"I don't know what I was thinking Steve! Dawn just got under my skin, clawed at my weaknesses and used them against me, kept saying that Summer was telling everybody I was old and washed up. I was afraid that people would agree with her so I lashed out"

"And started to tell people Summer's real personal secrets, Mark she's the talk of the locker room now. You better think of something good to sort this mess out"

"I will don't worry, I'll speak to Vince about it"

"Vince wants to do the same as we want to, kick your ass and fire you. He threatened to cut your salary and suspend you because you were behaving that badly. I know your divorce was hard on you but not all women are like that"

"My divorce nearly made my whole world crumble down, she aborted my kid Steve"

"What?"

"Sara fell pregnant with my child, but she didn't want it. I thought I'd convinced her to keep it but then when I took her to her first scan, the doctor told me they couldn't see anything on the screen. That's when Sara admitted she'd aborted it and lied to me the whole time, I was about ready to buy clothes and toys, but then she ripped my heart out and then said she found somebody else, so then came the divorce and Sara was trying to claim for all kinds of things. Wanted half my wages, wanted the house, my belongings and everything else. It was tough, that's why I hated women and lashed out"

"Still doesn't give you the right to treat Summer like shit. Yes I feel sorry for you about the divorce but you're not using it against me to try and make me take your side, you screwed up big time Mark. Lost some friends and lost all of your respect, it'll take a miracle to earn that back"

Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair knowing that Steve was right, he could tell people all these sad stories but it wouldn't make any difference. He still screwed up and needed to fix things.

"Can I come with you to the hospital?" Mark asked looking back at Steve who shifted in his chair and said, "I don't see why not, but others may disagree"

"Why? Who else is there?"

"Matt and Jeff obviously, their dad is flying out soon, Rey and a few others"

"Wow"

"Yeah so if I were you I'd tread carefully"

"Oh"

"Plus Shawn and Hunter are flying out to see her to apologise as well, they were also victims in this little scheme you had if you remember"

"So many things were happening I don't know who was involved"

"You were spreading rumours to Hunter saying that Summer was gonna expose his relationship with Stephanie and then you or Dawn made a scrap book with pictures of Shawn and Rebecca but Summer's picture was replacing Rebecca, it had little slogans saying that Summer wanted to be Mrs Michaels and all that crap. It hit Shawn hard and he lost it and went crazy at Summer"

"What happened?"

"He said his bit and then Summer said it wasn't true and proved it wasn't her handwriting in the book, but it was too late, Shawn had blew it and now Summer won't talk to him like she won't speak to Hunter"

"Oh"

"So yeah it won't be easy getting forgiveness, Shawn can pray as much as he wants to, somehow Summer isn't going to forgive him, so your chances are pretty slim too"

Mark sighed again but said "Still I've gotta try though, I feel awful"

"Again I agree with you, you should feel awful but if you want to try and apologise then get your shit together and I'll drive you to the hospital, but I'd wear protection if I were you, Matt and Jeff are quite likely to lash out"

Mark knew he had a shit load of people waiting to kick his ass when he told them the truth about everything, so he had to brace himself and take what punishments they gave him. "Come on Mark we haven't got all day, get yourself together" Steve said noticing that Mark hadn't moved a muscle, but slowly he got up to get changed to head towards the hospital to go and see Summer.

* * *

"Man I hope she's okay" Jeff said as he ran his hand through his hair, he and Matt had been sitting in the waiting room for almost 3 hours now and hadn't heard a thing.

"Don't worry Jeff she's gonna be okay" Matt said trying to reassure his brother who was turning into a nervous wreck.

"I hope so, that's a our sister man"

"Well spotted Jeff, I haven't been living under a rock for the past 25 years"

"You know what I mean"

"I understand bro, I know it's difficult but we gotta stay strong, she'll need our love and support when she wakes up" Jeff nodded and tried to hold it together for his sister. When they were growing up, Summer and Jeff were more like best friends. They were together everyday acting like little rascals and always getting up to mischievous things, they shared the same interests in everything and it was like they were twins. Summer was close to Matt as well, but he was always her protector and they didn't share that special bond like she and Jeff shared.

"You're right, we just gotta stay strong," Jeff eventually said after a few minutes of silence. But nearly growled when he heard some familiar voices, "You guys ok?" Jeff looked up to see Shawn and Hunter standing next to both he and Matt.

"How do you think we are Shawn? Our sister is having serious neck surgery" Jeff replied scowling at them.

"You've got some nerve coming here" Matt said before neither could reply.

"Look we're not here to argue" Shawn said trying to calm the situation down before it got out of control and ended up with them all being kicked out. "We know we screwed up big time"

"Oh you certainly did, breaking our sisters heart like that, how could you? She loves you!" Jeff said trying to control his temper before the nurses came to kick them all out.

"I know Jeff we screwed up and we're sorry"

"You better be more than sorry, that girl has been through enough these past 3 months thanks to that bastard Mark"

"I know and again I'm really sorry, I've been asking the lord for forgiveness for the past week"

"It's not him you need forgiveness from" Jeff grumbled making Shawn frown.

"I'm asking for forgiveness for my sins Jeff, I've done some terrible things, I will be praying for Summer's forgiveness too" Again Jeff grumbled something but nobody heard him.

"I really don't know how she'll react to us being here, I know it's gonna be hard for her to even look at us let alone speak to us" Hunter said as he eased himself into one of the tiny chairs in the waiting area. Matt just looked at them and knew they were truly sorry but his brotherly instincts were still high so he didn't want to make peace just yet.

"How long she been in there?" Shawn asked breaking the deadly silence that had occurred.

"Almost 3 hours"

"Wow, pretty serious then"

"Yup, 4 breaks and some ruptured disks, the doc said summat about putting a metal plate in"

"Ouch that must hurt"

"Hopefully it'll be alright"

"Jeff she'll be fine"

"Shawn don't act like we're best friends, not after what's happened"

"I understand Jeff, it'll be hard to build those bridges again"

"You hurt her badly Shawn, she loves you, worships the ground you walk on, and you turn around and fall into Mark's trap"

"I know it was foolish and stupid but he was sucking everybody in, I just freaked out that's all" Jeff didn't answer him, as he was too frustrated.

And his frustrations were about to grow even more when he saw who walked through the door, "Oh hell no, get your ass outta here! You think you can come in here and make some more comments? Whose Summer supposedly beaten up this time!?" Jeff shouted as Mark headed towards him.

"Hush your mouth boy" Mark growled at the young man who was glowing a shade of red.

"Back off you ass hole, we don't need you here" Mark was expecting all of this and found it hard to control all of his emotions.

"Mark isn't here to cause a scene" Steve said interrupting the fight that was gonna break out if somebody didn't step in, "Mark has realised his mistakes and wants to apologise like the rest of you" Jeff was about to say something but then stopped, Mark had seen sense?

"What do you mean you've seen sense?"

"I've realised that I was brainwashed by Dawn for 3 months, she's done nothing but cause trouble and I already feel like shit so anything you say to me couldn't possibly make me feel any worse" again Jeff stopped himself from saying something, was this the real Mark he was looking at?

"So you've seen sense?"

"Yes"

"That you were and are a complete ass hole"

"Yes"

"And that you broke my sisters heart"

"Yes"

"And turned all her friends against her"

"Yes"

"And spread personal things to everybody"

"Yes"

"And actually broke her neck"

"Yes"

"And then spent weeks denying it saying she was just faking the injury for attention"

"Yes"

"And have put her out of action for a year when she's only worked with us for 3 months"

"Yes"

"And that I really would like to kick the living shit out of you right now"

"Yes Jeff I know I've got a pretty big list of people waiting to kill me and I know I've done some stupid shit"

"When did you realise?"

"Last night when Dawn and Torrie came to my room"

"Why?"

"They were faking injuries, saying Summer had beaten Torrie up, but I knew Summer was being taken to hospital after the show, so I threw water over Torrie and her suspected bruises were just make-up"

"So you have sorted everything out?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Apologised to everybody at the arena, apologised for nearly breaking marriages up, ruining friendships, causing backstage bitching and everything in between"

"No not yet, I wanted to start with the people who meant most to Summer"

"Aww isn't that touching" Jeff said sarcastically making Mark twitch with anger.

Jeff wasn't going to forgive anybody just yet; he'd hold this grudge for as long as he lived. Nobody treated his sister like shit and got away with it.

"Jeff I know you hate me"

"Hate isn't the word Mark, there is no word to describe how I feel about you"

"Okay"

"In fact I've thought about killing you these past few weeks, you've hurt my sister too much and its not right, I had to sit in a locker room night after night hearing her cry, comforting her after all the shit you said to her, reducing her to tears right before match time, spreading rumours, destroying her belongings! And then breaking her neck with that damn tombstone and then completely denied it! And then having the nerve to try and put her in a match next week! Mark if could have killed you I would!"

Mark knew Jeff meant business and just sank down in one of the chairs and couldn't find anymore words to say. Saying sorry wouldn't mean a damn thing right now, so he remained quiet.

Jeff and Matt were still sitting there glaring at the 4 men in front of them, but were distracted when the doctor finally came out of the surgery "Jeff, Matt?"

"That's us" they both said together scrambling out of their seats and the doctor smiled. "She's just fine, the surgery was a great success, she's not awake yet but there seems to be no damage, so she'll heal just fine"

"Thank you doctor, thanks a lot"

"No problems, you can come and see her when she wakes up and she'll be wheeled back into her room" then he walked back into surgery to wait for Summer to wake up.

"Well?" Steve said noticing the relieved looks on their faces. "The surgery went well and she's just fine" Steve grinned and everybody else sighed in relief, especially Mark.

* * *

Summer felt extremely groggy when she woke up and opened her eyes, a bright light filled her eyes and she had to close them again to block it out. Memories came flooding back to her with where she was and what had just happened, so she did the only thing she could think of, wiggled her fingers and toes. Relief spread through her when she could feel everything working and moving properly and that meant she was not paralysed.

"Summer you with us?" came a male voice and Summer opened her eyes again to see a doctor standing next to her, soon smiling "Morning sleepy head, the surgery went as planned, you'll heal just fine sweetie"

Summer smiled a little out of relief but said "Where's Matt and Jeff?"

"They're outside waiting for you, I'll bring them in now" Summer smiled again but then slowly lifted her arm up to see it was covered in drips to help with the pain. She couldn't feel anything at the moment though, her neck just felt like deadweight and her ears were ringing. But they were soon filled with the voices she loved to hear, "Sums, thank heavens you're okay"

"Nice to see you to Jeff" she replied smiling when he squeezed her hand gently.

"You okay little one?" Matt asked taking her other hand.

"I think so, can't move my head but other than that, fingers and toes are still moveable so I think I'm good to go"

"Long road of recovery to get through yet sis"

"I know but I'll manage"

"We'll be here for you every step of the way"

"Thank you"

"What are brothers for? We'll help you with everything"

"Will I be able to walk soon?"

"Yeah but just take it easy for the first couple of days, I don't know how long the hospital plans to keep you"

The doctor overheard and said "I was going to recommend about 3 or 4 days just to heal properly without hassle from fans, a bit of trouble occurred when people heard you were here"

"That's fine"

"And you can start walking tomorrow I'd say, but nothing to strenuous, no walking up and down stairs until a couple days"

"Okay, what about food?"

"Well with the neck brace I'd say soft foods and soup, it might affect your throat restriction"

"When do I have to wear that then?"

"As soon as you're wheeled back into your room and have been sat up" Summer yawned and felt her eyes closing again as the anesthetic was still lingering.

"I don't think you'll get her to wear that just yet doc" Jeff said stroking his sister's hand as she fell back to sleep to sleep off the anesthetic.

"That's quite alright, keep the guards up around her bed so she doesn't roll out though and she should be fine until she wakes up for some food"

"We'll watch her"

"Right, now that everything is checked and sorted, it's time for her to be wheeled back to her room" then the doctors and nurses helped push Summer bed back to her room.

* * *

"Told you there'd be a shit storm coming your way" Steve said after watching both Matt and Jeff go into the surgery room to see Summer.

"I know Steve I'm expecting it" Mark replied as he rubbed his temples.

"How could you?" he heard someone say and he looked up to see Shawn staring at him with hateful eyes. "Never in all my years of being a Christian have I had to pray like that to get forgiveness, you screwed everything up, put my marriage on the rocks and ruined my friendship, I hope you're proud of your self Mark William Calaway"

Mark looked down at the floor and sighed, "Saying sorry wont mean a thing right now Shawn as you wont accept it"

"You're damn right"

"Which is why I'm staying quiet"

"Why did you do all this though? Why believe Dawn? You of all people knew she was a no good excuse for a woman yet you chose to sink to her level"

"I don't know Shawn, she was saying all the things I feared, she got under my skin and revealed my darkest fears"

"Nobody in this business thinks you're old and washed up, especially Summer, she loved you ever since she was a little kid. Whenever we practised matches and I trained her she imitated you and laughed and had fun, but you did some awful things to that girl just because she didn't introduce herself to you on her first day"

"Yeah Mark that is pretty stupid" Hunter said as he eyed Mark up, "You sucked us all in and turned everybody against her, I've lost both mutual and business respect for you, it's gonna take years to build up the bridges we had again" Mark looked down at the floor feeling ashamed of himself.

"You deserve it son," Steve said noticing Mark slowly cracking with pain and sadness, "You probably can't even look in the mirror can you?"

"No, and I can't keep any food down either"

"That why you're looking so pale and tired?" Shawn said noticing just how big the bags were under Mark's eyes.

"Yes I feel terrible okay? And I haven't slept or eaten in days" Shawn tried to remain angry but he knew Mark was suffering for his actions; it would take a miracle for Summer to forgive him.

"I understand you're going through hell Mark and you've got every right to, but I've never been a man to hold a grudge or stay angry at somebody so I have no feelings towards this anymore, you've said your apologies to Hunter and myself, I don't accept it but I respect you've said it"

Mark nodded a little and said "That's all I ask for, at least for now anyway" Shawn nodded in return but looked over to the surgery room when the doors opened to reveal Summer being wheeled out with her brothers by her side. She was asleep and had her hands covered in drips but hadn't got a neck brace on as the doctor was carrying it in his hands.

"She looks so fragile" Shawn said softly noticing how small she looked in the bed.

"I know, but she'll get through this" Hunter said with hope in his voice.

"With all our love and support she'll heal in no time" Steve replied getting up and stretching. Mark however looked on at Summer being wheeled towards her room, feeling his heart ripping into shreds.

"You better pray and pray hard for forgiveness Mark" is all he heard Shawn say before they walked off to follow Summer back to her hospital room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: **Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing :) especially to Souless666, sorry i misjudged you before! Hope this chapter is a make up for that :)_

* * *

"Sums come on, wake up and eat" Jeff said gently prodding his sister in her ribs to get her to wake up but she didn't wanna move. He'd been prodding her for ages now and she didn't budge, "Sums come on, you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and it's reaching noon so wake up" He heard Summer groan and then open her eyes slowly to look around. "Aww man I'm still here?" she asked frustrated as she carefully wiped her eyes from the sleep.

"Afraid so sis" Jeff replied smiling slightly, "How you feeling?"

"The pain is coming on thick and fast so I'm not happy"

"The nurse should be in to give you some more pain relief soon so it'll ease off again" Summer smiled a little and was frustrated once more when she couldn't look around the room. "Where's Matt?" she asked staring directly ahead as she couldn't turn to see where Jeff was.

"He's down in the restaurant with Dad, Steve, Mark, Hunter and Shawn"

"Dad's here?"

"Yeah he arrived about an hour ago but you were dead to the world, I've been trying to wake you for the past half hour"

"I am a heavy sleeper"

"You got that right, I tried everything"

"So that's why I'm slowly developing a bruise on my side"

"I just kept poking and you didn't respond"

"Well for starters it hurt, you're lucky you've still got your arm" Jeff smiled and smiled wider when Summer narrowed her eyes to glare at him, "Even that hurts" she whined making Jeff laugh a little.

"Don't strain your eyes then"

"I have too, looking at your ugly face" Summer spat her tongue out at him when Jeff mimicked her tone and she did the same making both of them laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay sis, I felt so helpless when you were in surgery"

"Well everything is fine now don't worry"

"Matt was panicking too you know, we couldn't stand it if the doctor came into the room saying you'd never walk again"

"But he didn't"

"I swear I would have killed Mark if that happened"

"Well it didn't so.."

"I seriously would have ripped his thro-"

"Jeff!"

"Sorry sis, I'm just so angry with this whole situation"

"You're not the one in the hospital bed Jeff"

"I know but still, you walked around for 3 weeks with a broken neck, you didn't tell us"

"That's because I didn't know, I thought it wasn't serious"

"I shouldn't have believed you when I saw you in your hotel room, you looked injured and I just let it go"

"But-"

"You were hurt Summer, I let my little sister walk around injured! I knew something was wrong but didn't act on it"

"Jeff seriously-"

"Steve had all the same symptoms when he broke his neck, I should have seen it all coming and helped you earlier before Dawn clotheslined you"

"Jeff listen to me okay… none of this was your fault. If you want to blame somebody then blame Mark"

"Oh I am don't worry"

"Which by the way, why's he here? He's not waiting to burst in here to cause a scene is he?"

"No he's been here for hours, we all have. Vince re-scheduled the autograph signings to a later date when we're all focused, so everybody could stay here with you before we travel to our next location"

"How long can you stay?"

"Until you leave the hospital"

"But that's in 3 days time! Jeff what if I need you?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, maybe me or Matt can get injured to spend some time off helping you"

"I think one or both of you should kick Mark's ass"

"I want to do that too and he'll certainly pay for what he's done but he's here for another reason"

"For what? Is Dawn spreading more rumours?"

"No actually Dawn has been suspended from Raw"

"What?"

"Yeah she was suspended earlier in the day by Vince, Mark has seen sense"

"He's what?"

"I know it shocked me too"

"He's seen sense?"

"Yeah"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's realised that Dawn was stringing him along all this time so he took action"

"And what's happened?"

"Dawn and Torrie came to his room last night and Torrie had covered herself in bruises saying you'd beaten her up"

"But-"

"I know sis, Mark knew it was a load of crap as he'd watched you being taken away in the ambulance, so he then threw water all over Torrie and her bruises apparently melted away"

"Oh"

"Yeah so he went crazy and kicked them both out, so he hasn't eaten or slept in days"

"How'd you mean days?"

"He said he hadn't slept in about 3 days, 4 counting this day. He said he couldn't focus after he'd thought about everything that had happened, none of it made sense and then when Dawn and Torrie pulled that last stunt it tipped him over the edge"

"So now he realises"

"Yeah"

"Does he realise that he broke my neck?"

"Yeah sis he's taking responsibility for it"

"But he denied it for so long"

"I know but he said it was Dawn"

"Why?"

"She exposed his darkest secrets and used them against him by saying you'd called him all these names" Summer sighed in frustration and then stared up at the ceiling.

"Spose it's the wrong time to tell you that Hunter and Shawn apologised too and want to come and speak to you"

"They what?" Summer said turning her eyes towards Jeff who looked slightly reluctant to talk; "Jeff" is all Summer said narrowing her eyes.

"They both arrived earlier this morning during your surgery, they both apologised for their actions and want your forgiveness"

"I don't know" is all Summer said sighing again.

"They've both seen the error of their ways"

"They hurt me Jeff, I thought they were friends"

"They are sweetie"

"But they wouldn't believe Mark if they were my friends"

"Everybody was getting sucked into his schemes Summer it was horrible to see, every time you went back to the hotel and then went to another arena somebody else would fall out with you over something Mark had said. It was horrible and I couldn't take much more"

"What were you going to do?"

"When Dawn clotheslined you I knew that it wasn't planned because of that…" Jeff trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Of that what Jeff?" Summer asked confused as to why he looked so scared.

"Because of your scream, Summer it still echoes around my head. It was genuine and scared the hell outta me and everybody else"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Summer that was a genuine scream and a cry out of pain, the look on everybody's face was quite worrying, even the fans knew that was real"

"Oh"

"Yeah, it scared me completely. I thought the doctor was gonna turn around and say that you could never walk again"

"But he didn't Jeff, I know you were worrying about me but look I'm fine now, the doctor fixed everything and I can walk and I'll recover without any problems" Summer smiled a little but saw the tears rolling down Jeff's face, "Jeff don't cry I can't hug you"

"I know I'm sorry sis"

"Plus you're gonna set me off soon" Summer wiped her eyes from the tears forming, she'd never really seen Jeff cry before and it made her very emotional.

"How come you aren't down in the canteen with everybody else?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Jeff wiped his eyes and said, "I couldn't face Mark, Shawn and Hunter"

"Why?"

"Because I hate them"

"Jeff hate is a strong word"

"I know"

"You sure you mean it? Shawn is, or was.. a close friend and so is Hunter"

"I don't know anymore sis. They hurt you"

"I know they did"

"So I don't want to talk to them anymore"

"Jeff they haven't don't anything wrong towards you"

"If they hurt you then they hurt me too Sums, that's the way it works. Matt is pissed off as well, but he had enough strength to deal with them all"

"How come you couldn't?"

"Sums I just told you, I can't stand to look at Mark after all the shit he put you through, are you saying you can?"

"No of course not, it's just I'm not one of these people who can hold a grudge really, I've never hated somebody. I just accept who they are and if I don't like them then I just ignore them, I'll be polite if they ask me something but other than that I keep away"

"So you're saying you'll talk to Mark?"

"No Jeff I won't, if he apologises I'll respect that he has but I won't accept or forgive him. He treated me like crap Jeff, he's put me on the shelf for a year and probably doesn't even give a damn"

"I think he does, otherwise he wouldn't be here"

"Jeff seriously, whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course I am. I'm mad at him for everything he's done"

"But…"

"But I'm like you, I can't hold a grudge. I don't know how to feel about this"

"Me either, I suppose it's best to ignore him"

"Did you like him?" Jeff took Summer completely by surprise with that question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you loved him when you were a little kid, always saying you were gonna marry him when you were older"

"Jeff that was different, I was a little kid who didn't know any better, plus i didnt even know what love was back then. Now I'm older I know who he truly is and I can't believe that I did love him"

"So you do love him?"

"_Did_ love him, loved and admired his career but now it's all changed. I didn't know he was gonna be such a jackass so no now I don't like him as a friend or anything"

"I must admit, that's a first in his behaviour since I met him. Normally he's a nice guy"

"So why be different with me?"

"I've no idea sis that's what's confused me, some of the things he did I'll never forget. It makes me so mad"

"You're not the only one, I'm confused and want answers too you know"

"Well the only way you'll get them is to talk to him properly"

"I'm not being in a room with him on my own"

"I'll sit with you then, but what if he wants to see you on your own?"

"I'm not gonna listen, you're not leaving my side"

"Okay sis I'll stay"

"Good"

"Now that we've got that covered, eat" Jeff then dragged a table along filled with different breakfast cereals which made Summer smile, "Thank you Jeff"

"No problems, but just be careful with that brace on, the doctor said soft foods to start with"

"How the hell did they get the brace on if I was sleeping?"

"Very carefully, but just eat"

"Yes boss" Summer replied making Jeff smile. But he noticed that Summer was still struggling to use her arms after the circulation was cutting off when she was walking around not knowing she was injured.

"Gotta keep em' moving sis, you need to bring the circulation and strength back in them" Jeff said after a while.

"I know but it's hard"

"I still can't believe you walked around for 3 weeks with it broken"

"I know"

"You flew and everything, that must have hurt"

"It did, didn't you hear me cursing and making strange noises during take off and landings?"

"Yeah but I just over looked it, you said you were fine"

"I just didn't wanna be classed as weak that's all"

"Summer that's silly, it could have gotten much worse, one day you might not have been able to stand or walk again"

"Well that nearly happened the night after he tombstoned me"

"That's when I came to see you"

"I know, it took me ages to roll out of bed"

"It still haunts me, you were injured and I just let it slide"

"But I will keep reminding you that I'm okay"

"You'll have this conversation with everybody who walks through that door, Matt, Dad, Steve, Shawn, Hunter"

"I know dad, Steve and Matt will but I'm not really in the mood to talk to the others"

"You're gonna have to sis, they'll never give up"

Summer sighed and said "Okay fine, help me eat and then I suppose I'll speak to them" Jeff smiled and kissed his sisters hand, "I'll be with you every step of the way, I won't leave you"

* * *

The atmosphere in the canteen was pretty awkward whilst all the guys were eating. Matt was talking to his, Jeff's and Summers father Gilbert, who had arrived during the mayhem and he hadn't been to see Summer yet. She fell back to sleep and the nurse had told them to stay away for the time being whilst she slept. But Jeff had argued his way into staying with her, as he was too upset to speak to anybody.

"Do you think Jeff will be alright?" Shawn asked trying to ease off the tension forming in the quiet room.

"He'll be alright soon" Matt replied looking quite worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Gilbert asked looking at his son who cleared his throat and said "He's just upset about the whole situation dad, you know how close he is to Sums and it's hit him harder"

"Son please don't call her Sums"

"Sorry dad"

"Why is he so upset about this?"

"A lot of people were hurt during all this"

"Yes I know, that one person is lying in a hospital bed right now" Gilbert replied staring daggers at Mark who remained quiet and stared back down at his food, "Don't try and hide away from me boy, you hurt my girl and hurt her badly. Don't give me that look, she's told me all about you. If I had my way she wouldn't even be in this business"

"Yes and we know where that would have ended up don't we dad?" Matt asked getting a bit frustrated with his fathers words. He knew he was a tough and strict man but sometimes he just went too far with his protection of Summer.

"Don't try and show me up son" Gilbert replied to his son who exhaled and tried to remain calm.

"Dad she loves this business, she loves what she does and couldn't wish for anything else. How would that have looked if you let me and Jeff explore the world and fulfil our dreams, but you kept Summer locked away at home not being able to explore?"

"I wasn't saying that"

"But dad you were, Summer just wants to explore like me and Jeff. I know she's hit a rough patch right now but when she's recovered she'll be fine"

"Yes but how is she going to cope with this man still causing her trouble?" Gilbert again stared daggers at Mark.

"Mark has seen sense Mr Hardy" Shawn said trying to tread carefully around this man, but Gilbert smiled and said "Please everybody call me Gilbert"

"Okay Gilbert, as I was saying Mark has seen sense and has seen the error of his ways and is going to fix things"

"Have you now?"

"Yes he has"

"Well why doesn't the man speak, lets see if it is true coming from his mouth" everybody waited for Mark to speak who looked slightly worried but eventually found his voice. "Yes I have seen sense, I was stupid and took everything too far, Dawn and Torrie made me their puppet and I did everything they told me to do and now I feel awful, and I do apologise to everybody but I know it means squat right now but I will make things right"

"And how are you going to apologise to my daughter?"

"I'm not sure sir, I know she won't want to see me"

"You better go and see her, if I know my daughter like I think I do, she won't hold a grudge for long. Little rascal got that from her mother, which reminds me about something terrible you did"

Again Mark tried to sink lower in his chair but couldn't, he knew what the man was talking about and felt awful. "Yes boy I want you to remember what you've done and bask in the pain of it all, you put my daughter through hell and back and now you've broken her neck. Shame on you! That girl has loved you since she was a little girl and you repay her with hatred and disrespect"

"I've already apologised and now I don't know what to do"

"Go and apologise to her not us"

"And what then? She'll just throw me out the room and then what?"

"Look I don't know what feelings you have for my daughter-"

"Mark doesn't or shouldn't have any feelings for her" Steve said cutting the older man off staring at Mark, "Unless there's something you're not telling us Mark, was all of this just a plan to keep her away from you after your divorce?"

Mark just stared at them all completely dumbfounded; he didn't know the answers to these questions. "Is that true Mark?" Matt asked noticing that Mark looked speechless.

"I don't know" is all he managed to stutter out before retreating back into his slouched position.

"Well you better think about it Mark, if you don't have a good enough reason for your actions then Vince will either suspend or fire you"

"He should fire you anyway" Gilbert said with more disgust in his voice.

"I'm sure Vince will punish you" Steve said folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, "You'll either be suspended or have a cut in pay"

"I'm ready to take anything"

"So you should"

"Look what do you want me to say to you all? I am truly sorry for my actions and everything I have done, yes I do care for your daughter and I would like to get to know her as a friend but I was to damn afraid of my feelings so I lashed out"

"So you do like my daughter then?" Gilbert said narrowing his eyes slightly at Mark who at this point looked slightly scared, "Only as a friend" is all he managed to say.

"So you like to think of my daughter as a friend, treat her like crap, sleep with her enemies, turn her friends against her and then break her neck?"

"I know it sounds bad"

"Yes it does sound bad, I have no idea how to feel about all this Mark. You hate her for 3 months, do all these mean and cruel things and then turn around and say you think of her as a friend? That doesn't really make any sense"

"I think what Mark is trying to say" Hunter spoke first before anybody else could, "Is that he has become a bitter disrespectful man since his divorce and thinks that all women are lying cheating bitches"

"Okay Hunter"

"And that he's afraid to have another women to hang around with"

"Hunter I think they get it"

"So he's treating Summer like crap"

"Hunter"

"Because he's afraid that he might end up liking her"

"Hunter okay they get it" Mark said eventually silencing the man, but it left everybody staring at him.

"So is that true Mark?" Steve said still staring at Mark who sighed and said "I don't know Steve, I was hurt badly during that divorce and she took everything away from me. So yeah I do think all women are like that"

"But how can they be? Mark I was with you that day when Summer ran past us being chased by Jeff, they were just having fun and finding a way to make time go faster since we were stuck at the arena all day. She was carefree and having fun, so how can you compare Summer to Sara? You don't know her at all"

"So she's not a bitch?"

"She certainly isn't! I raised my daughter the correct way to be polite to everybody," Gilbert said irritably to Mark who looked back down at the table.

"No Mark she isn't anything like that" Shawn replied to his question, "She's a sweet young woman who everybody loves, she's funny, caring and loves her job. She helps everybody with their problems and would never try and steal a married man or break up a family" He said that last part with much more force which made Mark look back up to stare at him, "I know she wouldn't"

"Yet you decided to make that little scrap book"

"That was Dawn and Torrie"

"Yet you continued to go along with it even though you knew it wasn't true?"

"I know I screwed up okay, I wish I could take it all back."

"We know Mark, you've apologised enough to us and it's getting kinda annoying now. I personally won't forgive you just yet, maybe others will think differently. But now you need to focus on how to make things right with Summer" Mark thought about that, how could he make things right?

"You don't know do you?"

"No"

"Well first things first, what are you gonna do about Dawn and Torrie?"

"Suspended or fired?"

"That could be the best choice, but remember that little thing called Wrestlers Court?"

Hunter snorted a little at that and said "Man we haven't had one of them in a while, I'd love to bring that back"

Shawn smiled and said to Mark, "So how bout it Mark?"

"I like it, but it would be a long trial though"

"Doesn't matter, it could go on for hours, days, months until its sorted but everything needs to be sorted Mark, you've messed up a lot of things"

"Okay then, let's do it"

"Excellent, now when do you suppose it could happen?"

"Not just yet as Summer needs to regroup and recover from surgery"

"So maybe in a months time then?"

"Yes that would be better suited for all of us"

"What could the punishments be?"

"Possible termination of their contracts, it's serious business when it comes to bullying"

"Yes… but Mark" Matt said nervously, "You did some of the bullying too so… what's gonna happen to you?" everybody was silent for a while, trying to think that over, what was gonna happen?

"Well that's a tough one" Shawn said after a while. "You're normally the judge of these things, but seeming as you're the partner in crime with the two it's different"

"Then Steve will take my place"

"Excuse me?" Steve said looking puzzled at Mark who said, "You'll be the main judge and can dish out the punishments"

"You sure you wanna do that? I can be quite tough when it comes to punishment and I will have a lot of power and authorisation under my belt, plus there are a lot of people involved in this, including you two clowns" Steve motioned towards Hunter and Shawn.

"Yes Steve I know we're apart of this" Hunter replied "And we're also willing to take any punishment for this"

"Wow it seems that a lot of top superstars are gonna be absent for a while" Shawn said to the group, all of them were the top dogs of the company and all of them were getting serious punishments soon.

"But remember that this is for Summer" Hunter said, "She deserves it after all the crap we put her through"

"I know and I know we all feel terrible, but we'll apologise to her and then we'll take it from there. I personally wouldn't like to see us all walking around constantly saying sorry because we'll look like wimps" Shawn said and everybody agreed.

"So Mark, now that part is sorted… are you gonna go upstairs and try to straighten it out with my daughter?" Gilbert said after watching the fascinating conversation between them all. They could go from angry to understanding in an instant and it completely amazed Gilbert.

"Yes I will, I'll explain what we've planned and take it from there"

"Good man, now get going"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Thanks to everybody who has been reading, reviewing etc. means a lot! :) this chapter is the last for this story and there is a reason for that... it's definitely leading to a sequel which I am currently starting work on involving Steve Austin. Summer and Taker... which should be interesting. I decided on a sequel as it was easier than writing a story that was gonna have dozens of chapters, it would be confusing so it needed to be broken up and that's what i'm doing :)  
Enjoy this chapter and stick around for the fun... the sequel will be up and running soon :) xx_

* * *

Summer was sitting up in her hospital bed bracing herself to stand up and walk around. The doctor had come in to check on her and said that he would like to see her walking, "We just want to reduce the risk of any blood clotting in your legs, if you stay in bed for too long then that could possibly happen" So Summer was preparing herself to walk.

"Don't be so afraid sis you'll be alright" Jeff said standing by in case she fell.

"I know Jeff, it just worries me is all"

"Why? Come on sis, what happened to the Hardy girl who isn't afraid of anything?"

"She's still here"

"Well get your butt moving now then" Jeff always gave Summer little motivational speeches and they always made her smile. "We'll be right here Summer, just in case anything happens" the doctor said and smiled when she was slowly getting off the bed to stand up. But she had to be careful of all her drips wired into her hands, in case she ripped any of them out.

"See there you go sis," Jeff said smiling widely when Summer stood to her full height and got her bearings before slowly taking a few steps. "Jeff would you be able to follow behind her" the doctor said and Jeff nodded and said "Yeah course I will" then he followed on behind Summer who had started to leave the room to walk about in the empty corridor.

"Be careful sis"

"I am Jeff, the doctor said this corridor is always deserted anyway" Jeff smiled as he followed her around as she was slowly walking around in circles to get her balance back.

"How does it feel Sums?" Jeff asked curiously

"It feels okay to be honest, I just feel normal"

"Well that's good, hopefully you'll recover quicker than expected"

"Lets hope" Jeff smiled but listened when Summer said "It's like snail racing up here, I hope I don't have to walk at this pace forever"

"Nah that'll ease up after a few days" Summer slowly turned around when she heard that response and smiled when she saw Steve standing down the other end of the corridor.

Steve smiled in response and said "How you doing little one?"

"I'm okay, just getting used to carrying all these round" she pointed towards her drips. "I'm sure they'll be removed later tonight so you'll feel better"

"How come you're still here? I thought you would have gone"

"Not a chance of that happening sweetie, I wanted to stay with you" Summer smiled at that but noticed that Steve looked uneasy about something, "You okay Steve?"

"I'm alright"

"No you're not, what you hiding?"

"Well… you have some visitors"

"Who?" Summer looked and saw Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Gilbert and Mark all slowly walk round the corner to stand in view. "Jeff help me back to my bed" is all Summer said to Jeff who helped walk her back to her bed where the doctor was standing.

When she re-entered the room the doctor smiled and said "Well now that I can see you're walking okay, I should see no problems in letting you go tomorrow to fly back home"

"Really?" Summer asked happily making the doctor smile

"Yes of course, but you must come straight back if there are any problems"

"I will"

"Right, well the nurse should remove your drips later tonight and then we'll check you tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor"

"It's not a problem, I'll see you later" then he exited the room to leave Summer with the gang who seemed too quiet. Summer looked at them all and smiled when she spotted her dad.

"So aren't you gonna come hug me?" is all she said and smiled when he responded immediately and hugged her.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just afraid that's all, I don't want to hurt your neck"

"Nah it's alright, I've slept the anesthetic off now, but I still feel rough"

"You certainly look it too"

"Thanks dad" Gilbert laughed and hugged his daughter once more and kissed her head. "I'm glad you're okay sweetie, but I'm gonna head back to the hotel now to sort some business out and I'll be right back here tomorrow"

"Okay then dad" Summer knew he meant well, but he had a top business to take care of, and she was quite surprised he'd surfaced from his office to be here today for her.

"I'll see you off dad" Jeff said immediately and received a glare off Summer in response. "I'm sorry Sums I can't do it" Summer sighed as he left the room with their dad and then turned her attention back to the group standing before her. She couldn't look up properly because of the force of the brace, but she knew they were uncomfortable.

"So are you gonna sit down or what? Unless this is a fly by visit, sit down you're making me feel uncomfortable" everybody responded to her and they all grabbed chairs and sat down. Summer was quite surprised to see Mark still within the group but she just shrugged it off. "So" is all she said, noticing the silence between them all, but Shawn cleared his throat and started to speak, "We were, erm… just here to apologise"

"Okay…"

"Because we all did wrong" Matt cleared his throat loudly and Shawn rolled his eyes. "Except Matt" then Steve cleared his throat loudly as well,

"And Steve"

Summer smiled a little but said "And…"

"And we wanted to say sorry for what we did, we were stupid, we were foolish and we treated you badly. I love you from the bottom of my heart sweetheart and it kills me inside to remember what I said to you, it was foolish and I wish I could take it back. But I know that won't happen so I'm asking you for forgiveness, I promise I'll be a better friend this time"

Summer mulled that over for a while before smiling, "You mean a better best friend" Shawn smiled widely as he rose from his chair and pulled Summer into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" then he started kissing her forehead and then parts of her face making her laugh, "Okay Shawn I get it you're forgiven" Shawn smiled and kissed her forehead once more before letting her go.

"Man, you stole my idea" Hunter grumbled making Shawn smile,

"Come up with something else then"

"I could blow raspberries on your tummy?" Hunter suggested making Shawn and Summer smile.

"Come anywhere near me like that and you can say goodbye to future children"

"Ouch ice woman"

Summer smiled at his tone and said "I take it you're sorry too"

"Yes I am Summer, all jokes aside I am truly sorry for my actions. It was wrong of me to misjudge the situation like that and think you'd expose anything. I know you're happy about Steph and me and wouldn't do a thing like that. Am I forgiven? If not then blowing raspberries on your tummy might work after all"

Summer laughed and said "Come here you big oaf" Hunter laughed a little as he hugged her gently being cautious of her neck.

"I love you Summer, you're one of my best friends"

"I love you too Paul, don't ever do that to me again"

"I wont I promise" Then he let her go and settled back in his chair and then turned to Mark, "And then there was one"

Mark looked up and cleared his throat "Erm, could you guys give me some time alone with Summer"

"Nuh-uh nope no way" Summer said making Mark look at her.

"Please Summer, I'm not gonna hurt you"

Summer stared daggers at him until Steve said "Please Summer, he just has a few things to discuss with you"

Summer grumbled something under her breath and Matt said "We'll just be outside the room sis, anything happens we'll take care of it" Summer still looked unsure as they all turned to exit her room to go into the family suite which was connected to her room in case she wanted anybody to stay with her. She watched the door close and then she stared back at Mark who looked blank.

"So, you wanted this time Mark… speak" Mark looked up to see her baby blue eyes staring daggers at him and sighed.

"Listen Summer…"

"In fact, no… I'm gonna speak first this time. I don't respect you, I don't like you, and I don't even hate you now. I pretty much feel nothing, you hurt me, destroyed my reputation, turned my friends against me, made me out to be a slut, oh yeah and broke my damn neck and put me out of action for a year"

"I don't blame you for feeling that way because I know how badly I screwed things up. I hurt you and pretty much everybody else back in the company"

"Yeah…"

"And I am sorry about that, I know you won't forgive me but I have come up with an idea that might interest you"

"And that is?"

"We used to have a thing backstage called Wrestlers Court" Mark stopped when he noticed her face change which meant she knew about the time Matt and Jeff went through it.

"Go on" is all she said, prompting Mark to continue.

"Well we discussed it downstairs and we all decided that we're going to hold one about all this"

"How?"

"Me, Torrie, Dawn, Shawn and Hunter are all gonna be given different punishments for our actions. Everybody will be a witness, even Vince"

"Where and when will it be held?"

"It'll be held in the arena before the show starts"

"Backstage?"

"No in the ring when it's set up"

"When?"

"We were thinking in a months time, because you'll be rested and out of hospital and able to travel properly" Summer was surprised that Mark was thinking about her needs but then shook it off completely.

"What kinda punishments?"

"I'm not sure they can vary, from termination of contracts to doing stupid things like being the victim of pranks for a year. It's just a way to get some organisation back into the group and for the victims to get their revenge"

"I don't want any revenge"

"But we're still getting punished, if anything I should be fired"

"I agree"

"But that's for the Court to decide, Steve's the one in charge"

"Why Steve?"

"It's usually me, being the leader of both locker rooms but since I was involved in it all I need to step down"

"So… any punishments can be given out?"

"Yes" Summer looked down at her blankets with a half smile… the things she could make them do could be quite interesting.

"I see by the smile on your face that you're thinking it over," Mark said curiously after watching Summer smiling to herself.

"Yeah it seems perfect"

"Remember it could be any punishments" Mark was quite worried really, if it could be any punishment, Steve and Summer could both agree to terminate his contract and have him fired.

"I can see that you're worried now, trust me I'm not gonna have you fired. Do you know how much I'll be hated if you're fired? Mind you I already am hated" she said to him with a frown on her face and Mark felt awful but remained calm, "I'm gonna fix things Summer, everything will be sorted out in the Wrestlers Court so we can put this behind us"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a broken neck"

"I know"

"Why'd you do it Mark?" Summer knew that everybody had to call him Taker but right now she didn't care and Mark could see that. "I don't mind you calling me Mark"

"That's okay, but you didn't answer my question"

Mark sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair and said, "I don't know Summer, everything was just getting to me. The things Dawn was saying"

"But why didn't you just think before you acted? Did you even consider thinking maybe you should be asking me or my brothers about it?"

"I was just…" Mark couldn't really find the answers for her questions, as even he didn't understand why he'd done all these cruel things.

"Why'd you hate me Mark? Just because I didn't say hi to you on my first day, from what I've heard you're not exactly the friendliest of people backstage so why would I wanna greet somebody who would embarrass me and call me trash? Yes I respect you and I loved following your career when I was a little kid but now… now I just don't know why I bothered"

"Well like I said, everything will be discussed in the court"

"Do you even care?"

"Yes Summer I do care, I care a helluva lot because I put a young girl in danger and severely injured her. It kills me inside to remember all the foolish things I've said and done. But I'm not one to dwell on things, I was raised to put the past behind you and move forward, put on a tough front and plough through life without looking back. I've said my apologies to everybody a thousand times and I've arranged this wrestlers court and that's all I can do, and I can do no more than that. The punishments will be decided and then that's that. Saying I'm sorry all the time makes me look extremely weak and I am definitely not weak Summer, I do care, I care a helluva lot but now you know why I'm putting up a tough front"

Summer just stared at Mark trying to take in his words, he'd admitted he cared and that he was sorry. But he always looked so tough and moody all the time, "Man, a lot of shit must have happened to you in the past to make you this uptight"

Mark looked at Summer and tried to fight a smile, she was sitting up in her bed resting her chin on her knees. She looked tired and with the neck brace on she looked uncomfortable and quite sad.

"You've got no idea kiddo, no idea at all"

"Well, maybe if you told me what has happened to you, I could understand why you put me through hell" Mark watched her and felt like telling her everything, about Sara and the abortion and everything that went with it. But he knew that the hospital wasn't the time and the place as she was still recovering and needed to focus on herself and her own needs not his.

"If I can promise you one thing, it'll be to tell you all about my past and why I'm like this. But for now you need to focus on yourself and recovering to get back in the ring"

"Yeah I guess you're right, maybe when I return I can kick your ass in the ring"

"Trust me kiddo there's a lot of people who are already waiting to do that"

"Who?"

"Well obviously Shawn, Hunter, Steve, your brothers, your dad too and everybody else back in the business when they find out the truth"

"My father?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"We had a little discussion in the restaurant downstairs"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He's a man of few words"

"And what were those words?"

"He was just upset that I'd hurt you and everything else, got a bit upset when Steve suggested that I liked you"

"Liked me?"

"Yeah as in… like more than friends"

"Oh… man that was a stupid thing to suggest, we're never gonna be together let alone be friends"

"Yeah" Mark tried to shake it off with nervous laughter, but her words did hurt him deep inside, they could never be friends?

"So" is all she said snapping him from his thoughts, "How long is this wrestlers court thing gonna take?"

"It could take days, weeks, hell even months if you want it to. There's a lot to discuss and sort out so I'd say it could be a couple days"

"And I can help pick the punishments?"

"Yes, with Steve you two could cause all kinds of hell"

Summer smiled and said "Yep"

Mark smiled a little too but then said "I gotta split kiddo, gotta sort some stuff out and arrange everything for this wrestlers court and run it past Vince"

"Okay"

"I'll see you soon though"

"Mark it really doesn't bother me what you do remember? We're not friends"

"But Summer"

"But what Mark? I'm not ready to put this behind me yet, I'm out for a year thanks to you and I need to come to terms with not being in the ring and living my dreams. Yes I've accepted your apology but we can't be friends right now, maybe further down the line when all of this is over but right now… No I just can't do it"

Mark knew she was right; they couldn't be friends just yet. Especially after everything that had happened, he was foolish to think everything would be ok so soon. "I understand Summer, I'll leave you to rest now. But I'll see you round some time"

"Later" is all Summer said as she watched him leave the room to head off somewhere else. She sighed as she leaned back onto the mountain of pillows she had been given but looked up when she heard Shawn, "Summer… you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright"

"You sure? That seemed pretty intense"

"How would you know?"

"These walls are pretty thin, I'm not surprised you couldn't hear Hunter making noi-"

"Hey, It's not my fault"

"You're the one that ate all that food"

"Hey it's gotta come out somehow hasn't it? Better out than in"

"Yes but did you have to choose that way to let it out? Those windows wouldn't open and it smelt awful!" Hunter just had a big grin on his face whilst the others looked quite disgusted.

"Summer we're just gonna close that door for know" Steve said closing the door once everybody had exited the room.

"By all means" is all Summer said smiling at the group who had sat themselves down next to her bed.

"So how'd it go?" Steve asked curiously.

"It went okay, he apologised for his actions and I accepted it but didn't forgive him. Then he explained the whole idea for this wrestlers court thingy"

"Did he say when we're holding it?"

"Yeah in a months time when I'm able to walk around easily"

"Did he mention the consequences that could happen?" Shawn asked quite worried now, the punishments could be severe for everybody involved.

"Yes he did Shawn and don't worry you're not getting fired, none of you are"

"But that's for everybody to decide as well"

"But it'll make me feel awful, yes you did wrong but I can't have you fired. It's not in my nature to have you fired; I can't hold a grudge for long. I know Mark put me through hell but I can't hold this grudge for long, I feel awful that we have to have this wrestlers court to decide whether people are being fired. It's not right"

"We know you're upset now Summer but sometimes this is the only way things can be sorted" Steve replied, "Mark's hurt a lot of people within this company and now he shall pay for it. I know others we're involved as well like Shawn and Paul and I know they're your closest friends, but they need to be punished too"

Summer sighed and knew she didn't really have a choice in this, Wrestlers court was gonna happen whether she liked it or not. "So in a months time we'll all be discussing punishments?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, we're all gonna be in the ring whilst everybody else is sitting in the stands" Hunter said smiling slightly at Summer's puzzled expression.

"Everybody?"

"Yep, wrestlers, divas, refs, ring crew"

"Why?"

"Just proves to everybody we don't kid around with behaviour like this, anybody who misbehaves gets punished like this so it's just a warning to everybody"

"Oh"

"Yeah it's pretty intense but you'll be alright, everybody will get what they deserve for doing all this"

"I still don't know whether people will even speak to me, a lot of harsh stuff was said"

"I know but it'll be sorted"

"But what about Ashley? She won't even look me in the eye anymore"

"She'll come round"

"Maybe she's right and maybe you were right when you said I should just go home, that way everything will be easier" Hunter saw the tears in her eyes and felt bad for even saying that to her.

"Summer don't even consider walking away" Shawn said sternly, "You've come a long way in the 3 months you've been with us, built up a brilliant fan base and have been making history with every step you take. This is only a setback but trust me, you'll heal properly and healthily and you'll come back stronger than ever. We'll sort this mess out and if people are still complaining then we'll deal with them. I know this is frustrating now sweetie but I promise it'll be fine"

Summer wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and looked at the guys in front of her. She loved them all dearly and couldn't believe she'd stumbled across wonderful friends like them. Matt got up from his chair and sat on the corner of her bed and hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright sis. We're gonna be with you every step of the way during your recovery"

"But you and Jeff need to continue with this storyline with Mark"

"We're not sure what's gonna happen with it now, Mark is definitely staying heel for a long time but I don't think Vince knows what to do"

"Why?"

"Remember that Dawn clotheslined you?"

"How could I forget…"

"Well Vince agreed to it when Mark suggested it, and now he's worried about everything because it was his fault you ended up here"

"Vince agreed to change the plans?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"We're not sure"

"Eugh I wish I knew what Mark's problem is with me!" Summer kept changing moods quickly because of the drugs, one minute she could cry a river, the next she wanted to beat somebody's skull in.

"We'll sort it out soon Summer don't worry" Steve said reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. Summer smiled and squeezed back making Steve smile widely and say "So, what you gonna do with your time off?"

"I'm not sure really, recover obviously, fly home and spend precious time with dad and then mope around the house"

"Your father seems…" Steve trailed off when he noticed the looks both Matt and Summer were giving him.

"Don't worry Steve, we understand"

"You do?"

"Yeah, dad has always been like this. Since mom died he went deeper into his work and tried to forget he had 3 kids for a while, but then he changed and brought us up properly. But since we've been travelling and got on with our own lives he's fell back into business again and that's all he cares about now. He loves us obviously but he doesn't have the time anymore. We come to visit him during holidays but he's not really interested, always worrying about what's happening back at the office. Which is why I was surprised he actually came out to visit us at the hospital"

Steve took in Matt's words and was quite surprised, their father seemed like a tough man and he seriously wondered how all 3 of them coped as children. "But we're okay now Steve, we've grown to accept it. We're all strong"

"I know this is a change in the subject but where exactly has Jeff gone?"

"He said he couldn't stand to be in the same room as any of you, especially Mark. He's took it hard like I did, we're closer than most so it's affected him a lot too"

"You two could pass as twins, always having that special bond"

"But you know I love you just as much Matt" Matt smiled but said "You think he's alright?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, once we've discussed everything properly he'll come round like I slowly am" Steve smiled and said "Is you're dad gonna help you recover from your injury?" Both Matt and Summer snorted, "Highly doubtful, he'll do his best but he doesn't really know how to talk to me anymore, we ran out of things to talk about when I was younger and since then he's distant"

"He means well though?"

"Oh yeah don't get me wrong, he was a good dad but like Matt said, business consumed his life"

Yeah things were tough at home but we got used to looking out for each other without dad's protection. Which is why me or Jeff are gonna take some time off to help Summer with the recovery period"

"I could do it"

"Steve, you'd do that?" Summer asked curiously. "Of course I would Summer I love spending time with you and it'll be fun for me. I'm not really involved in the wrestling side of the business now so I'll be free" Summer smiled widely at that as she had always liked Steve and wanted to spend more time with him.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for 12 months then Summer" Summer gave Steve an amazing smile which made Steve smile widely too. But there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite pick up on, either way though he was still happy.

"12 months is gonna be ages, 3 months into my career and now a years absence!"

"I know Summer, it does suck but you won't be away from the business as a whole, maybe you could help the ring crew? Commentary maybe? Even work in the production area like cameras, you did study the film industry in college remember" Matt said smiling when he saw Summer's face light up a little bit.

"Yeah that would be fun I guess, but it still wouldn't be the same as getting into the ring and actually wrestling"

"It won't be long till you can sis, for now you just need to focus on yourself and recovering. For all we know maybe during your time off you'll discover something new and go after that. I know you're upset about it all right now, but along the way you'll calm down and start having fun again. We're all gonna be here for you to help along the road so don't worry. Focus on yourself and your career that's only just getting started"

Summer smiled at Matt's words and lent back on her pillows to think about everything. What was she going to do within these 12 months? Start a band? Write some music? Work with the production crew? She didn't quite know yet. But she did know that she was going to sort this big mess out at work and continue her career when she was fully recovered.

Only being in the business for 3 months made Summer crave it more and more, she loved it and wanted nothing more than to return. To take her career to a new level and really start to bond with the fans. Her time in the business was only just beginning, and she couldn't wait to rise to the top and accomplish what no other diva has accomplished before.

The 12 months ahead seemed like forever to recover, but Summer could safely say that she was ready for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I know this story is finished now, but please please leave some kind of feedback! Let me know whether it was good, bad, awful, funny etc. It's gotten a mixed view so far, but let me know what ya'll think and please read the sequel Summer Love, which is under way :) xx_


End file.
